


Remember the Little Blue Daisy

by OrangeyEmpress



Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: Blood, Dengeki Daisy - Freeform, F/M, Gore, Manga, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeyEmpress/pseuds/OrangeyEmpress
Summary: I am obsessed with Dengeki Daisy and there is literally almost nothing online for Kurosaki x reader or OC so I have taken it upon myself to do just that. Aoi Kurebayashi is Teru's older delinquent sister who is willing to do anything to protect Teru especially when Daisy can't. What she doesn't know is that daisy has kept an even closer eye on her since he remembers her from when she would bring her forgetful brother his lunch. What happens when Aoi's dark past begins to catch up to her and she faces death and torture around each corner as she evades being enslaved back into her old life at the Ao-Oni.
Relationships: OC/Kurosaki Tasuku
Kudos: 1





	1. The Janitor

"Take this you stupid fuck!!" I shouted as my sword crashed against the skull of a boy who thought it would be funny to grab my bag and throw it out the second-story window so it could land in a puddle of mud.

On my way to class, I caught him in the act and promptly punished him as soon as he released my bag. My reaction time startled the students who were once laughing. They now watched in silence as I beat the crap out of this asshole with my Kendo sword. My classmates backed away at the sight of the passed-out boy. I calmed myself down and looked down at the bloodied kid who groaned in pain. My anger is satiated so guilt started to kick in. I felt a little bad for going overboard so I turned to one of his friends, Saki Ejiro, and ordered him to carry his friend to the nurse. Out of fear of being beaten up as well, he obliged my orders. Saki might have peed himself a little as well. Gaining the courage, he rushed down the hallway as his life depended on it. I'd rather these sad sacks of shit fear me, so they don't have the courage to bully me.

"Kurebayashi-San... again? Didn't I warn you about misusing club equipment? Haaa~.", The voice of the Kendo club coach sighed in disappointment.

Everyone else has fled the hallway by now so I'm left alone with Toru-Sensei. I turned my head around to see him standing behind me with his arms crossed and a tired frown on his aging face. Truth be told, I might be the one who has stressed Sensei out to the point of gray streaks appearing in his hair but the female sensei's don't seem to be complaining. Toru-Sensei also has a buff psyche as well so girls my age sneakily watch the Kendo club so they can catch a glimpse of his chest. It's quite large for a man but it fits him.

Don't let that fool you though. Toru-Sensei has a sexy resting face but gets shy easily. That shyness turns into him looking scary and that scares the girls away. Only for them to show up the next time we have a club meeting. God forbid that man to participate in practice to show us a new move. I'm not one to fall in love with older men but Toru-Sensei would be the exception with how sexy he looks in his kendo outfit.

Despite his grumpy and strict outer appearance, Toru-Sensei is a giant teddy bear towards kids. He takes care of the Kendo club like his second family to the point that we call this single man Otou-San behind his back. That title fits him so well that I wasn't even surprised when he had taken to unofficially adopting me. As soon as he found out my sister and I were orphaned in middle school, he took up the role of my father figure.

"He threw my bag out the window into the mud so I beat his ass. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Keep quiet and allow others to bully me? They only learn once I beat the shit out of their ugly fucking mugs.", I turned to face this buff giant as I grumbled out an assortment of curses that just made Toru-Sensei cringe and scold me for having a dirty mouth.

For someone who could pass as a mob boss, he really hates vulgarity and unneeded violence. Toru-Sensei worriedly glanced out the window to see that my bag is in fact marinating in the mud below and gasped in horror. He seemed conflicted about scolding me now. On one hand, he wanted to scold me for getting violent towards a fellow student but he also had the fatherly instincts to praise me for standing up for myself. In the end, he gave into his law-abiding morals and took my Kendo sword.

From where I stood, I could see the anguish in his eyes when he asked me to hand it over. I made it easy for him and passed it over without a fight. He wasn't done though and I stayed in my spot until he dismissed me. He's taking his sweet time though and I need to get my bag before someone steals it. This is already hard enough that he has to scold one of his kids so showed my favoritism for him by waiting for him to finish dealing me my punishment. From the furrow in his brow, he's debating on giving me an actual punishment. For me, taking my sword is punishment enough. Not having your sword meant that you had to sit out of practice until you are allowed to have it back. Sadly that isn't the punishment for wrongly using the equipment especially since I'm not a member of the club technically.

"I'm sorry Kurebayashi-San but I'll have to ban you from any further competition until you become an official member. I shouldn't have given you any equipment until then but I wanted to be understanding of your circumstances at home. I can't have them shutting the Kendo club down because I can't control my kids. Please understand.", Toru-Sensei begged as he kneeled to my level and gripped my shoulders.

"I understand Toru-Sensei. I'm surprised you didn't just ban me from the club all together so I'll join once I get my financial problems solved. Until then, I hope you can put up with my foul personality. Oh.. and I'm guessing that I get my sword back in a couple of weeks then?", I finally heard what I needed to and waved him off so I could head off in search of my bag.

"Haa~... Yes, Kurebayashi-San. Wait! Just wait and I can help you get your bag!", Toru-Sensei tried calling out for me so he could help get my bag but I told him I could do it on my own.

Now I'm just aimlessly wandering around the schoolyard with a growing scowl on my face. I'm actually upset that Toru-Sensei took my kendo sword and I can't seem to find the spot where my bag fell. There's mud puddle here and there but none of them had my bag in them. My math book is in there so I need to find it before it gets ruined and I have to pay for it. Feeling anxious, I reached into my skirt pocket and pulled out a Pineapple flavored lollipop. The sourness of the pineapple made my jaw cramp but I ignored it as the amazing flavor coated my tongue.

As I searched further into the school ground for my bag, I began to wonder who gave that bitch the courage to throw my bag out a window. Kosuke is single so he's desperate for a girl's attention. Futari is the only one who comes to mind when thinking of pretty girls who like to manipulate men. That conniving bitch will try anything to get me out of this school. She's a two-faced kiss ass who uses her love-struck minions to pick fights with me of all people. Her unknown grudge against me is concerning. She's done everything from hiding tacks in my shoes to dumping dirty water on me while I'm trying to go to the bathroom and that's before she switched to using her minions.

She's had this grudge against me since elementary school but it only turned physical after my brother passed away. It started with her leaving nasty notes in my shoe locker to making up rumors about my failed attempts at confessing to a boy I liked. She basically made people believe that I threaten boys to go out with me or I'll beat them up. Then it escalated after Soichiro passed. The sound of scissors cutting something cut through the silence of the classroom. In the middle of a math lecture, that brat cut a chunk of my hair off. Everyone turned to the noise to see Futari Emiko holding my light brown hair in her hands with a triumphant look on her face.

I remember the room falling silent until I pounced on that bitchy brunette. I had been dealing with a lot that year and I finally snapped. It didn't help that I was going through withdrawal and have been holding back most of my anger. Futari's onyx eyes were always filled with hate when she watched me from afar but at that moment she was terrified as she stared into my hazel eyes. We wrestled for the scissors until Futari yanked them towards her. The blade of the scissors sliced open my palm which further enraged me.

With a large burst of strength that outmatched her, I ripped them away from her and stabbed them near her head. It took all my might to keep from shoving those scissors into her eyes socket and her brain. Instead of murdering her in the middle of class, I left her with a nick in her ear and a chunk of her hair missing as well. After all the screaming and crying from the surrounding students, the teacher rushed us to the nurse's office where the nurse treated us before sending us to the principal's office.

Futari's mother was called and she showed up fifteen minutes later. That batshit crazy woman that looked identical to her daughter but older came in out of nowhere. Without hearing the whole story, she began screaming at me as her daughter cried for sympathy. I sat quietly as that bitch demanded to speak with my guardian to ask for compensation so her daughter can get her hair fixed. When she was notified that I was an orphan, she immediately switched to directly insulting me. I sat there and listened to her berate my character and my worth on this planet. A full-grown woman wishes for me to disappear out of her daughter's life so I wouldn't ruin it. By now Futari had stopped crying and was staring at her mother in horror. That didn't mean she corrected her though. She sat by and let her mother speak such cruel words to a child that was defending herself from her bully of a daughter.

A month had gone by and that was enough for damaging rumors to spread throughout the school. Around school, I become a well-known delinquent. Stereotypes and all. I started to skip school often and I get in fights but no one seems to look on the other side of my personality. I skip school so I can work more shifts to help pay for our apartment and living necessities. I even made sure Teru had an allowance so she could hang out with her friends whenever she wanted. That progressed into paying for my sister's schooling so she won't worry about her education.

Her scholarship paid for most of it, but It's not enough so I chose to keep quiet about it. Teru would surely stress more than she needed to if I told her. To pay for my own schooling, I took to doing stupid manual labor for the principal. They were simple tasks such as bringing paperwork from person to person and giving up secret hiding spots in the schools that other delinquents frequent. I'm a snitch so sue me. It's not like any of those punks have the balls to stand up against me. I felt like the Principal's little lackey, but all this kissing up earned me some leniency when I would get caught fighting.

I'm not even the one initiating the fights half the time. Most of the time I'm defending myself against the people Futari sends after me. Other times it's my face getting me into trouble. I have a calm resting face but it quickly switches to anger when I'm disturbed. It's a trait I got from Toru-Sensei. This angry face of mine leads to them getting mad at me which results in pissing me off. Then a fight ensues where I come out the victor but I'm still roughed up.

I sighed as I rounded a building corner. Maybe I'll finally find my bag. Instead of that, I could soon hear voices and one of them is that of the bitchy student council chick who likes to bully my sister because we're poor. A mini Futari but a little less shitty since she doesn't go to physically torturing my sister. None the less anger flared through me as I turned the corner to see Teru soaking wet and upset as she stood in front of Kyoshi.

I'm about to beat all three of those student council members up and gladly face school punishment, but I stopped when Teru picked up the hose and sprayed that blonde brat and her boring-looking posse. They were shocked, to say the least. I had to hold in my laughter as they looked like a bunch of drowned roaches. Maybe I should squash them before they can fly away. The thought is tempting.

"I'm sick of you calling me poor. Can't you think of a smarter insult?", Teru scolded the idiotic council and I'm proud of her for sticking up for herself when I'm not there to protect her.

Seeing her so full of spirit fired me up. I crunched my lollipop into pieces and spit the stick out into a nearby trash bin. Then one of the student council president's lackeys went to attack Teru because he's a sore loser. Rage blinded me at the thought of someone harming my younger sister. I rushed forward about to beat him up when baseballs came raining down and hitting those bastards. My anger quickly burned out and turned to confusion. I walked up to Teru and stood by both her and her friend Kiyoshi. I now have a front-row seat to see the council members scampered off with their silly threats.

"Don't think you won't pay either Kurebayashi Aoi!", Council bitch yelled back when she heard me snickering.

Feeling childish, I just stuck my tongue out to piss her off as she retreated.

"Teru, are you okay? I'm sorry...", Kyoshi profusely apologized as he worried about my sister.

Glasses better get back in his lane and stop flirting with my sister before I break his face. Teru is too good for any man so that twerp won't impress her. I made sure to step in between them so I could keep an eye on him.

"I'm fine, but Kyoshi did you...?", Teru's question trailed off as she referred to the random baseballs around us.

"It wasn't me.", He clarified.

Teru then looked up at me with a suspicious look that asked about my involvement. Without needing to look at the evidence, I just shook my head with an uncaring frown on my face. My sister believed my answer since I openly beat up bad people so I do not need to lie. If this were me, then I would gladly admit to it with a gleeful laugh, and Teru knows that. Honesty is one of Kurebayashi's downfall. I simply thanked the assailant in my head. I then took notice of how many baseballs are laying around.

Seeing the mess left behind made me a little upset. None the less I kneeled with Teru and began picking up the baseballs. I'll stop by the storage room and drop these off before heading back to looking for my bag or someone who might have taken it. I looked next to me to inform Teru but I froze at what my sister was about to do. Teru had a ball in her hand and I started to get a bad feeling as she contemplated something.

"Maybe someone threw it from the fields.", She guessed before a light bulb went off in her head.

I doubt that was a possibility. They didn't come from the direction of the fields. Instead, it seems like an act from Teru's savior Daisy. Even if I didn't know who he is, I trust him since he wanted to keep Teru safe just like me. He earned my trust long ago when he saved me. My thoughts were broken when my sister shot up with a ball in her hand about to throw the ball back to the field. Dread filled my soul as I remember the last time she did something like this. I had to pay for the repairs to our apartment. I don't want to have to pay for a broken window.

"Well, whoever it was, he saved us! Let me return your ball!", Teru yelled with a stupid grin on her face.

"Teru no! You fucking idiot!!", I screamed, standing up to grab her arm, but she had already thrown the ball at Kiyoshi by mistake.

The ball bounced off him and flew towards me now. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. My eyes widened in alarm and I froze. I heard someone's voice shout at me from far above but I couldn't look at them in time. In the next second, I'm kneeling on the ground holding my cheek as I held in a groan of pain. It quickly grew to an unbelievable pain that had me holding the wound tighter so I wouldn't shout. I couldn't focus on that pain for long as I heard glass shatter near me. The sound came from the direction that the ball must have gone after hitting me.

My head shakily glanced up to see the broken window that would tighten our food budget for the next few months if we're caught. I'd normally feel pissed in circumstances such as this, but that hit got me pretty hard so I'm still a bit disoriented. That's gonna leave a bruise. Both to my face and my wallet. Still holding my face, I stumbled to my feet to see the Paperwhite faces of my sister and her friend as they panicked about both the window and me.

"Just hurry up and get to class before anyone shows up because of the noise. I swear to fucking God if I have to pay for another window, then I will skin you alive. Do you understand, Teru?", I growled making them scurry off.

"Yes, Aneki!"

"Yes, Kurebayashi-Senpai!"

My cheek began throbbing from pain so I continued to apply pressure to it as I glanced back at the broken glass. With a sigh of exhaustion, I rubbed my temples to ward off the incoming migraine. I've already begun calculating the broken into my expenses for the coming months. At this rate, I might have to get another part-time job without the student council finding out and making me quit. If it ever came to that then I would have to drop out of school so I can work to support my sister and myself.

"The things I do for that idiot sister of mine. How am I going to hide the third job at this rate?", I mumbled about to head to go back to class when I realized that I still haven't found my bag and it now breaks time.

"Don't tell me that I have to buy a new fucking bag thanks to that prick?! I'm gonna skewer that dipshit and force him to buy me a new one.", I cursed out loud before storming off.

I wanted to ignore the rest of this shitty day so I followed Teru to her classroom. I want to watch my idiot sister in her natural habitat. With a smirk growing on my face, I reached into my pocket and pulled out another pineapple-flavored lollipop before popping it in my mouth to savor its flavor. I haven't even gotten to her classroom and I already regret wanting to see this idiot and her friends in action. I can hear them yelling from the hallway so their classmates must be annoyed by their noise. By the time, I arrived at her class, she and her two classmates were making strange poses and yelling something stupid. I shouldn't be surprised because Ken and Yoshi tend to be quite influential in that field as well.

"Even if we are poor and our clothes are shabby!!"

"Even if we are ugly and girls don't like us!"

"Our hearts bloom like flowers, beautiful and strong! And we're proud of it!!!"

I felt all respect for my sister leaving as she continued yelling encouraging yet embarrassing phrases. No wonder the student council brat bully's her. She's a total lunatic when I'm not around to scold her. She really doesn't have any womanly charm in her tiny body. Her chanting is only interrupted when her phone buzzed on a table nearby. All her friends are here so she only left one other person in her contacts that would text her during school. Daisy. Teru's savior. That sentence made my stomach churn uncomfortably. He's meant to be Teru's pillar of protection. Just Teru's.

In response to Teru looking at her phone, I pulled out mine. I've got many unread messages all from the same person. Daisy. I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket so I could ignore this agonizing guilt. Daisy isn't mine so I can't talk to him no matter what. I'll come to depend on him too much and I'll be disappointed when I remember that Daisy is there for Teru. I don't want to long for something that has never and will never be mine. I'm happy enough that I can protect my little sister alongside our shadow, Daisy. Just like Soichiro wanted.

Aniki's death hit us hard when we were in middle school. It only worsened when we realized how alone were truly were. We shut ourselves away from the world and only confided in one another. This went on for the first month before I took notice of how bad we had gotten. We were dependent on each other to the point of sobbing if we woke up alone without the other. I couldn't mourn for long. No matter how many times I wanted to break down and scream, I had a duty to fulfill as the oldest of the Kurebayashi sisters.

I needed to be there to take care of my younger sister. I needed to pave a way for a better future for her. I chose to bury all my sadness and cover it with constant anger. It's fuzzy but I remember the last time I got to talk to Soichiro before he died. His weak body slowly giving out as he approached his final moments. His words are etched into my heart and will become my dying mission.

' Look after our precious Teru. She'll face hardships, but you and Daisy will be there for her. I know I've been a terrible big brother to you and I'm sorry that I couldn't notice how much you wanted to be cherished as well. Protect her like I wish I did for you.'

"Aneki, Daisy mentioned you again. He says that you should take care of the bruises and make sure you go to class. so you can get into a good college.", Teru announced, and my headshot in her direction as soon as I came back to reality.

I bristled in embarrassment as Teru's friends began teasing me and my "obvious" crush on Daisy. I cursed and threatened them with death if they didn't cut that out and shut up. I then remembered that Daisy mentioned me in Teru's text. He's taken to talking to me through Teru now? He should mind his own business and stop worrying about things that don't matter.

"Why did you tell him about the bruises?! Tell him to fuck off and mind his own business. I can take care of myself without his annoying nagging.", I huffed with a scowl on my face but I was surprised to hear her typing the opposite of what I said

"Thank you for caring about my well-being. Where would I be without you?", Teru said just loud enough for me to hear the embarrassing shit spewing from her mouth.

"Don't make shit up or I'll seriously hit you!", I yelled, trying to get the phone so I can delete the message but she pressed send and hid behind a fearful Yoshi who wanted no part in my anger.

I took one step in their direction when the bell rang, so I opted out of picking a fight with my sister and stormed out of the room to get to P.E class. It took everything in me to hold myself back so I wouldn't beat the crap out of my nitwit of a sister. Toru-Sensei is our P.E teacher so he chose Kendo practice. He's doing it to make up for having to punish me. On my way to class, I caught a glimpse of the reflective surface of the water fountain so I took a few moments to look at myself. A slight bruise is appearing on my cheek. Maybe I should visit the nurse?

"No way! I'd rather pull out all my hair than start listening to that guy! He nags me too much and worries like an old hag!", I screamed while hurrying to class with heated cheeks.

+++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

After P.E class, Toru-Sensei sent us to the locker rooms to clean up and get dressed back into our uniforms so we could make it to the next period on time. I opened my locker and placed my P.E uniform in it to keep it safe. I still haven't found my bag so I don't want someone stealing my clothes. With a towel wrapped around my naked body, I took a worried glance at my locker. It should be fine.

I ignored the gossip of the girls around me and headed to the half-occupied showers. Each showerhead is separated by a stone wall on each side and a curtain behind you. I dropped my towel over the curtain and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and enjoy the warmth that soothed my muscles. My hand trailed over my body with the soap profited and I felt each scar and blemish on my body.

My hazel eyes shut as I pictured each curve and bump on my body. Then my finger trailed up to where my bra strap sits. I can't feel it but I know my fingers are tracing my lone tattoo. The memories behind this embedded ink will have an impact on me and my life going forward. I've been running from my past but I wonder how much longer do I need to run. Tears bit in the corner of my eyes so I removed my hand from the tattoo and turned off the water.

Before exiting the showers, I made sure to hide the redness in my eyes. I grabbed my towel off the curtain and left the few girls left in the shower. I headed to my locker so I could get dressed and head to my next class before going home. I approached my locker to open it and noticed my lock broken on the ground. I rushed over to see both my P.E clothes and my school uniform are missing. Then I noticed a note at the bottom of my locker.

"If you want your clothes back, we put them in the storage room. Good luck.- Futari Kaia <3"

I grit my teeth in anger as I tried my best to block out the sound of Futari's friends snickering at me but it quickly got on my nerves. I shot around and glared at all of them. They instantly shut up and quickly changed so they could escape me. I looked around the locker room just in case someone left anything behind I can wear. Sadly anything I found was too small. I need my clothes.

With a regretful sigh, I tightened my towel around my body and ventured from the locker room. Girls whispered and gasped in shock while others tried to humiliate me. The boys seemed preoccupied in the locker room but that didn't stop the few who exited and caught sight of me in a towel. Some ogled at me while others seemed too afraid of me to look. I looked around for any teachers and saw none as I continued through the halls. I stuck to the corners so I wouldn't stand out as much as I already am.

The next period has already begun so I am lucky enough to avoid most of the students. Though I did notice a blonde-haired man in a janitor outfit turning the corner up ahead. I could have sworn I had caught his eye, but he continued like nothing was wrong so I sighed in relief. I don't need to get caught by a teacher and scolded. I can get past the rumors and possible images by beating people up and threatening them but teachers could get me expelled.

Focusing back on my task of getting to the storage room, I let my anger consume my rationality and looked to the window that overlooks the field. Looking outside, I noticed the storage room just nearby and I got an idea. I opened the window looked down so I could confirm my plan. There are a few bushes below this window so I can jump into them. I'm wearing my shoes but this will save my feet from the two-story impact. Hearing footsteps hurrying my way, I ripped open the window and climbed onto the ledge so I could jump.

"What are you doing over there?", A male voice yelled out to me but I ignored them and jumped from the window which had them yelling even louder.

Adrenaline rushed through me and numbed the pain from the branches stabbing my butt. Pulling myself from the bush, I looked above me to see the blonde man from earlier rushing over to the window I jumped from. Not wanting him to see me in this towel, I scurried off towards the storage room for my clothes. The almost forgotten towel on my body is starting to fall so I tightened it around me before ripping open the storage room door.

I expected to see my clothes ruined or in tatters but I was wrong. Instead, I came face to face with five males who aren't students here. They appear to be seniors from a different high school. Futari can be quite scary with how fast she forms new connections. Despite feeling nervous around these unknown boys, I kept a firm scowl on my face.

"Where are my clothes?!", I growled and this finally caught their attention.

Their eyes looked at me but not once at my face. They caught sight of my scantily-clad body and zeroed in on it. They didn't even take notice of who they were starting to drool over and began approaching me. They may be from a different school but I'm a well-known delinquent. Only the foolish and naive challenge me. None of them seemed smart enough to bring a weapon. I looked next to me and found the baseball bats from the baseball club. Picking up the first one my hands touched, I smirked.

Looking back at the men, they watched me grab the bat and got excited. Seems like they want to see me scared shitless so they decided to finally look at my face. Those lecherous grins quickly disappeared and their faces turned white at the sight of my deadly grin. I asked them once more for my clothes and they seemed more than willing to comply. They shakily pointed to the back of the room where the basketballs are stored. I peeked in between them to see that on top of the basket sat all my clothes. The only issue is getting them and avoiding these boys. One arm tightened on my towel and the other raised my bat.

With an irritated grunt, I motioned for them to move out of my way and they obliged. I'm happy to get this over and done with but my gut is screaming at me to run away from here and get clothes at the lost and found. I'm too stubborn to listen to my gut because I refuse to get caught and scolded by Andou-San. I kept my resolve and forced them all on one side of the storage room as I circled them to get my clothes.

As soon as I got to the basket, I picked up my clothes and told them to leave. I waited for their compliance but only received laughter in return. I watched as a sixth boy appeared behind them and closed the storage room doors with a click. He locked me in here with them and now they have access to the bats as well. My sense of danger was spot on then but I stupidly refused to listen to it. I could have asked that blonde man to come down and grab my clothes.

"Damn it all!! I'll kill anyone of you fuckers if you fucking touch me.", I threatened them as I smacked the bat off of any nearby surface.

I'm going into survival mode. My mind shuts down so my animalistic instincts kick in. The five boys left in here with me smirked as they each grabbed a bat. Their fear had disappeared the moment I became trapped in here with them. I'm also at a disadvantage here. I don't even have enough time to put underwear on before they charged at me. These sex-deprived perverts are basically foaming at the mouth as they rushed at me with their grimy hands.

I kept my towel fastened around me to the best of my abilities as I swung at the closest boy and knocked the wind out of him. He dropped his bat and coughed for a good minute. He attempted to grab his bat again but I stepped on his hand and broke it. The sound of his hand breaking had his friends freezing. The boy with a very much broken hand screamed in pain and that angered the other boys so they attacked me again. I wasn't as strong with one hand as I am with two so I'm having a harder time fighting them off.

My towel is grabbed a few times but I sawt them off before they can pull it away from me. After knocking down a second boy and breaking his leg with my bat, I made the call to abandon any care towards my modesty. My safety is more important than my dignity at this point. I pulled my hand away from my towel after securely tucking it into itself. Before I continued fighting, I begged for it to stay in place then fought off the rest of my assailants.

With both my hands on the baseball bat, I cracked the rest of the three over the head and knocked them out. One by one they went down and stayed down. By now all five boys had passed out from pain or blunt force trauma. With a yell of anger, I threw the bat away from myself and hugged my towel around myself. Those disgusting perverts were going to defile me and on Futari's orders no doubt.

With blood splattered on my face and towel, I stepped over their groaning bodies and picked up my clothes once more. I grabbed my regular school uniform and got dressed. I forced myself to be unbothered by the bloodied bodies around me as I focused on getting my clothes on. Disgust coursed through me as I dropped my bloodied towel on the ground and made my way to the door. A hand suddenly grabbed my ankle which tripped me. My hands scraped against the ground as one of the boys gained enough consciousness to try and grab me.

With a gruff shout, I slammed the heel of my shoe into his face and knocked him off of me. This in turn broke his nose and knocked him out. By now my body is shaking in pure rage and terror. A sound came from the storage door and that was the last straw. I shot up from the ground and rammed into the door expecting it to be locked but I shot out and onto the ground with little resistance.

I looked around for the sixth dude and noticed him a few feet away and unconscious. From the dirt and bruises on him, someone must have gotten mad at him and beaten him up. That was a little underwhelming but that's one less body I had to deal with. I tried looking around for the person responsible but there's no one around besides the passed-out boys. I spit on the ground and found some blood mixed in. Seeing the blood on the grass has me scurrying away from this crime scene.

I guess I'm skipping class again because I need to chill for a bit before I find that mother fucker Futari and rip her a new asshole. I'll do more than just leave a little scar on that bitches ear if I'm ever alone with her. Not even God will have mercy on her soul. A sudden feeling to go visit the flower beds popped up so I made my way on over. I also don't trust Teru not to accidentally kill them if she gets there before me.

I dropped the rest of my clothes off in Teru's classroom because none of these children will dare piss me off by touching my stuff. After securing my clothes in a safe place, I headed to the janitor's closet and grabbed a pail. I then headed outside to fill it up with water at the fountain. Once full, I lugged the pail back to the flowerbeds. As I turned the corner, I saw something strange.

Arai-Sensei and Miss student council bitch seemed to be having quite an intimate conversation. Seems like little miss perfect is in a taboo relationship with an old fart. She was on the verge of tears while I snuck by them to begin watering my plants. That's when I noticed my little sister sitting between the flower beds spying on them.

"What are you doing nosy?", I snuck up behind her and whispered which obviously freaked her out.

"You're supposed to be in class.", She scolded me and stopped watching the secret couple.

"... And you're supposed to be at least a B-cup, but we don't always get what we want.", I retorted childishly to rile up my sister.

"That makes no sense. I'm gonna tell Daisy you're bullying me.", She complained and tried to come up with a better insult but failed.

"Don't care. Tell him to suck my big toe.", I joked and went back to watering my plants.

Teru didn't retort and simply came to my side so she could watch me. I took my time to saturate the soil with water and I made sure to care for all the flowerbeds in the area. By the end of it, I wiped my forehead from exhaustion but all in all, I feel better. I enjoyed my tranquil moment until I heard the click of a phone camera going off. My eyes shot open and I glared down at a stunned Teru as she hurried to quickly hit the send button. I would have smacked her right here if a familiar blonde-haired man hadn't come around the corner whistling.

I stared at him in suspicion and it only grew when he looked me over with worry in his eyes. Could he have gotten a good look of me in my towel? He was too far away so he might just assume it was a dress. Then why is he fretting over a stranger? It's fucking creepy. Teru seemed to know him though. Her body stiffened and she moved to hide behind me. Something is different though. Despite him being a strange man I've only seen in passing, I'm not getting any warning bells. Did earlier fuck up my senses or something?

"Who the fuck are you?", I rudely asked this blonde man and he stared at me dumbfounded with my rude attitude.

"Aneki, you shouldn't speak like that!", Teru freaked out at my crude choice of words and shot up from crouching behind me.

She grabbed me by the back of my uniform and pulled me back to her height. Teru's trying to frantically advise me against pissing off the blonde-haired hooligan. She seemed scared of him but it was similar to a child being scared of an unknown adult. She's unsure of him. I simply slid out of her grasp and went to stand in front of the new guy. He's tall, but I kept a sneer on my face to show him that I mean business.

"I'm the janitor, Kurosaki Tasuku. Who the fuck are you and why are you bothering my slave?", His dumbfounded expression turned cocky as he tried to act high and mighty.

He began snickering at me and now Teru was warning him to shut up.

"Slave? Did you just call my Imoto your slave?", I questioned, feeling an angry aura surrounding me as my left eye began twitching.

"It's OK A... Aneki! I'm helping to pay off my debt for breaking that window. It's not a big deal.", Teru hurriedly explained and I feel bad now.

I turned back and patted her head to show her that I've calmed down.

"You should have texted me that he came looking for you. I know I threatened to skin you if I had to pay for the damages, but you know I was kidding. Kurosaki-San let me pay for the damages. I do monthly installments if you can just wait for a bit. That or we can figure out another deal but please don't harass my sister.", I begged while kneeling low on the ground.

"... Aneki?", Teru asked in a gentle town as she silently begged for me to get up.

"Rejected! She needs to take responsibility for her actions.", He droned out and stuck his tongue out like I'm an idiot.

My eyes blazed with anger but I did not dare lift my head. I kept my anger under control as my hands dug into the dirt. Desperation filled my lungs as I waited for him to change his mind. Teru didn't need any more hardship in her life. All she needed is to focus on school so she can go to college and get a good job in the future. God, I hate this bastard just as much as those punks who tried to take advantage of me.

Give me strength Daisy so I don't murder them all. I need to keep trying. I shot my head up to try and beg once more, but my eyes connected with his and I got a good look at this thug. His smug attitude has long since disappeared and that concerned look came back. His eyes trailed my body but it wasn't perverse like those other boys. He watched my movements with care. I glance at myself to see the bruises and cuts from my earlier flight. No one could injure me this much in P.E

"Call me Kurosaki from now on and Teru you should get to class. I got to get this moron to the nurse so they can fix her up." Kurosaki-San announced to my sister before approaching me.

He reached down and grabbed my hand that gripped the dirt below me. He shook the first from my hand and before he went to pull me to my feet. I tried to protest, but I was over his shoulders before I could realize it. I tried calling for Teru but she sprinted away as if her life depended on it. All the while, she was yelling curses at the blonde thug holding me. Seems like someone's getting their ass beat when we get home. That brat.

"See you later Aneki! See you Kurosaki and I hope your hair falls out by tomorrow!!!", My sister gave a brief salutation before running off to save her ass.

I began muttering small curses under my breath, hoping at least one of them would come true, but I'm just an unlucky bitch that can't use magic. Time for plan two.

"Put me down before I kick you in your tiny dick! I'll make it so you can never procreate.", I crudely cursed and I brought my foot back to connect with his banana only to quickly be sat on a bed in the nurse's office.

I blankly stared ahead as Kurosaki helped me with my injuries. As this blonde punk rifled through the nurse's stuff, I was forced to sit on one of the beds and relax. He pulled out some antiseptic, cotton swabs, and bandages before heading back over to me. Too tired to fight with any more people, I gave in and let him clean and bandage my more obvious wounds. By the end, I'm pretty bandaged up but at least I don't look like a mummy. That was one of Soichiro's flaws. He couldn't give first aid to save his damn life.

I was impressed so a snarky comment left my mouth, "Better than my Aniki ever did. At least I don't look like a mummy."

Kurosaki-San seemed unimpressed by my sarcastic gratitude. He simply gathered the supplies he was done using and stood up to put it back. I asked him to find some pain meds so he searched for that as well. I was going to properly show my thanks when my phone buzzed out of nowhere. Kurosaki's back is still facing me so I felt like it was safe to check my messages. I assumed that Teru left something by the flower beds and needed me to bring it to her but I was wrong.

Instinctively I clenched my phone at the sight of Daisy's number on my screen. His concern is pouring off in waves and I haven't even opened the mail yet. I glanced up to see Kurosaki-San focused on pulling bandages out of the cupboard to wrap up my disinfected wounds. I'm still shaken up from earlier so I want to let myself be vulnerable for Daisy. With that small thought, I opened the newest mail.

' You look really pretty in this photo Teru sent me. I hope you aren't putting too much pressure on yourself when taking care of your sister. I want you to know that you're not alone and I'll be here for you too. -Daisy*'

I didn't respond to the text just like usual and it hurt but I pushed those feelings away. To ignore my guilt, I roughly stuffed my phone in my skirt pocket. The sound of ruffling fabric seemed to catch Kurosaki-San's attention as his eyes seemed fixated on my pocket with a frown. He's being nosy and I don't like it.

"Did your boyfriend break up with you or something? You seem kind of flustered after reading that text.", He played off as he began putting on the first aid bandages.

"No... It's someone really important to Teru and me, but I just... I... can't."

"Can't?", He inquired with a frown as he turned to study me.

"After our Aniki passed away, he was given to us in a sense. He's supposed to help and support Teru yet he goes out of his way to ask about me. I can't let myself get swept away by his kind words but I have to ignore it or I'll begin to depend too much on him. Teru needs him more than... -"

!!

Kurosaki turned and slammed his hands on the table in anger. I felt an immense amount of fear swell in my gut as I witnessed this unknown man get agitated. It made me aware of the situation I put myself in once again. Why did I trust him even after he made Teru his slave? Thoughts from when I was younger put me into an overprotective mood. During a time Aniki... couldn't protect me.

Kurosaki-San seemed mad right now and I wouldn't stand in his path defenseless. I went on alert and looked around me and noticed a medical tray. I grabbed the first sharp object and noticed it's a scalpel. I held it near my chest as Kurosaki-San turned back to look at me. He saw how defensive I am at the moment and calmed down. He raised his hands and tried to make himself seem smaller.

His worried eyes only continued to put me on guard. If he could change his attitude that quickly then I refuse to stay around him. That goes for Teru as well. I slowly climbed off the bed and crept around him and towards the door so I could escape. Kurosaki made the first move and stepped forward. I held the knife out as a threat. He continued walking towards me and reached out to grab me. Like that would go his way! Out of instinct, I swipe the blade in front of me. Kurosaki shouted in alarm and shot back with his hand pulled to his chest. I didn't stick around to see if I had cut him and dashed from the room. I shoved the scalpal in my pocket and tried to remind myself to return it later.


	2. Daisy the Hacker

Ever since the day, Futari and her minions stole my clothes and planned to have me sexually assaulted, she's upped her antics. Not only that but they've become more violent. She brings in all her connections to harass me. For God knows what. I've gotten locked in a closet filled with sewage twice, my lunch was poured into my shoes on several occasions and I replaced three bento boxes that were filled with fecal matter from an unknown animal.

I've even had to fight off more of her crazy male followers recently. I needed to take a walk before I snap and kill Futari with the scalpal in my pocket. I sucked on my favorite pineapple lollipop as I lazily strutted around the school grounds with my bag hung over my shoulder. I found it by my shoe locker after school so someone must have wanted to return it. In my mind, I thanked them but on the outside, I kept a passive frown.

It made me curious but I pushed it away so I wouldn't overthink. Instead, I thought about visiting Teru to give her some moral support in her labor-intensive servitude towards that spiky-haired bastard. I picked up the pace and began trotting towards her. As I got closer, I heard her distressed voice talking about her phone and I became livid at the thought of someone bullying my sister.

I shot around the corner with steam coming from my nose and I see one of the student council slaves holding her phone while two of them held her back with grins on their ugly faces. Looking down at my freshly washed bag, I cursed at myself before throwing it at one of their heads. With one of them knocked away from my sister, I shot forward and reeled my hand back to punch the remaining ones when an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

My forward momentum is stopped by someone pulling me back into a warm chest. This startled me and caused me to abandon my attack. I opened my mouth to scold the person who stopped me, but his next actions silenced me. I watched as a broom got shoved in their faces instead of my eager fist.

"You there. What are you doing to my servant?", I heard Kurosaki-San demanded with authority from behind me.

His loud voice vibrated against my back and his arm tightened around my waist to keep me in place. I want to get angry and yell at this bastard for interfering but his actions threw me off. Why is he helping us after I was rude to him?

"Kurosaki...-San", I muttered in amazement at how heroic he looked as I leaned my head against his chest so I could look up at him.

That's before I remembered why I was about to beat the shut out of those punks. I broke my daze and rushed from his arms over to my sister who's kneeling on the ground looking heartbroken. She didn't pay me any mind as she looked over at the last of the council servants. This one had her phone and was reading something.

"Um... please... my cellphone.", Teru begged with tears building in her eyes and I almost burst with anger.

With my now free hands, I tightened my bun and crunched on my lollipop. The loud sound of crunching candy had the student council servants shivering in place. I pushed myself back on my feet and got ready to beat the shit out of them. I tried to storm up to him but Kurosaki-San grabbed my shoulder in an attempt to stop me once more. I turned my head to chew him out for interfering with me but I shut up at the sight of his mischievous grin.

He looked straight at me and said, "Don't worry Aoi. He'll return it. Four-eyes is pretty understanding. Right?"

I suspiciously stared at Kurosaki-San as his words hinted at something only that four-eyed bastard would understand. I glanced away from Kurosaki-San and to the student council servant, he's referring to. That kid started trembling as he read something from the phone. I wanted to ask something but Kurosaki-San just ruffled my hair and I dropped the subject to yell at him.

While I was yelling at a smug Kurosaki-San, Teru's phone was returned to her and she held it to her chest like it was her life-line. I got out of Kurosaki-San's hold once more and ran to my sister. As soon as I got her in my grasp, I held her to my chest. The sound of her soft sniffling ate at my heart like a corrosive acid. I failed Soichiro's last wish. I wasn't even able to protect Teru from some simple bullies.

"Who was that anyway? Was he bullying you? Hey, what's wrong? Are you crying?", Kurosaki-San asked in an uncaring tone that pissed me off.

I stayed quiet so I could focus on my sister. I let her take her time in answering Kurosaki-San and it didn't take long before she wiped her tears away. She looked up at me and gave a soft smile as she pulled away to answer that impatient blonde.

"No I was just feeling down 'cause so many things happened. I'm fine so thank you both.", Teru brushed it off but I knew that this hurt her.

"If things are bad enough to make you cry then ask for help. You know, from that person that always comes to your rescue. Daisy or something. Does he know about your situation?", Kurosaki-San questioned us with that same dull tone to his voice.

"No, he doesn't. I haven't told him.", She revealed in a sheepish tone.

I glared down at her and it made me what went screwy in her brain. She's not as strong as I am so this kind of stuff is going to hurt her. This familiar personality to mine is getting on my nerves. I want to smack her for keeping this to herself but then I would be a hypocrite because I'm hiding the fact that I'm being bullied as well.

"I get it. you don't actually trust this daisy, do you?", Kurosaki-San scoffed like a naive fool.

Hearing that simple sentence had me gritting my teeth as he spewed such ignorance. How dare this blonde-haired bastard think we don't trust Daisy? We trust Daisy with our lives and would just as easily risk ourselves for him. Sure I get angry that he splits his attention away from Teru to me but he's kind and caring. It's nice to wake up to messages that make me keep going with my otherwise shit existence. He sends me such lovely messages even when I can't find it in myself to respond. My Imoto and Daisy are my reason to keep living. So Kurosaki-San has some audacity.

"Or could it be... that and you and your sister feel self-righteous about managing everything all by yourselves.", He just kept piling onto his ignorance.

"That's not it.", Teru and I spoke up.

This surprised this punk janitor with the seriousness in our voices.

"Someone is kind enough to come to our rescue. I don't want to take that kindness for granted. I know Aneki denies it but she cares about him just as much as I do.", Teru spoke for both of us and I nodded to show that.

With that, Teru, that brat walked away all mysteriously. That aloofness will have men falling for her so she should be careful but I guess even Teru can have a cool moment. I hung back and watched her head towards her friends. I have some business to finish with this asshole. That business is the need to bury my fist in Kurosaki-San's gut. I turned to him about to tear him a new one but he had a certain look in his eyes as he stared at Teru's retreating figure. He cares for her a lot.

The prickling feeling of envy returned when I saw this and all the anger in me died down. I felt like a pouting kitten in his presence and I hate it. I no longer had the will to beat the crap out of him so I should make my exit as well. Why did it have to be like this? I anxiously dug in my pocket looking for a lollipop to calm my nerves but I felt nothing but sticks. Shit! I ran out of lollipops and forgot to stock up over the weekend.

I don't get paid until next week and rent is due soon so it might be a while before I can buy more. I grumbled to myself and fought the urge to go home and find my hidden cigarette stash under my bed. I'll have to indulge in my bad habit to keep my sanity. Having nicotine burn my throat sounded appealing when I'm feeling stressed but it's not good for my health. It didn't help that Kurosaki-San had a faint smell of cigarettes coming from him at all times.

"Here.", A voice called out to me.

I looked over to the voice and saw Kurosaki-San. He leaned back on his heels with his hand outstretched. I looked closer to see him holding my favorite flavored lollipop. Pineapple. I was hesitant at first but then gingerly took the candy from him and unwrapped it to see if he tampered with it at all. I glanced between him and the candy a few times and this seemed to make him sweat but he never changed that smug look on his face. I found myself caving into my cravings. Placing the sweet candy in my mouth, I felt bliss returning to me.

"How did you know that I liked Pineapple flavored lollipops? Are you stalking me because I ditched you back at the nurse's office?", I inquired and he seemed quite bashful so he turned away in a huff.

"No!... I noticed it when I was carrying you. You smelled like pineapple, and you've had lollipops on you each time I've seen you so it's not hard to guess that you like it. If you don't want it then give it back to me and I'll eat it!", He grumbled reaching out to grab the candy from my lips.

"No way! I already put it in my mouth. You wanna swap spit that bad? You weirdo!", I countered in the hopes he would get flustered.

The smirk on his face became concerning when it didn't disappear. He stepped forward in a cautious manner that lowered my guard. He softly grabbed my face and brought it close to his. When I was a few inches away, he squeezed my face into a pucker. Blood rushed to my cheeks at this embarrassing position and I was about to punch him when I noticed something on his hand that's holding my face.

He had a fairly large plaster there with blood leaking through. I thought back to the incident in the Nurse's office and grew concerned. How badly did I hurt him while I was freaking out? I no longer felt embarrassed. Instead, I felt resentment towards myself because I couldn't control myself enough not to hurt him. He may have startled me but he hasn't done anything to harm me. I would have sensed it if he held ill-intent towards my sister or me.

My emotions got the better of me. I've been so overwhelmed by the bullying that I broke down. Tears dripped from my eyes and small hiccups left my throat as I brought Kurosaki's hand away from my face. I examined it and on closer inspection, his hand is slightly trembling. He must be in pain and my filthy hands are what caused it.

"I'm... sorry! I'm... so... sorry. You helped my sister even after I hurt you. Why can't I control myself better? God, why am I such a horrible person?", I softly sobbed to myself as I caressed Kurosaki's injured hand.

"That's not true stupid. I got this when a stray cat attacked me this morning. That clumsy nurse didn't bandage it right so it's bleeding again. You don't need to cry so much for something you didn't do. So... stop crying already.", He reassured me as he patted my head.

I whipped my tears from my face and used the bottom of my shirt to get rid of any snot. I made sure my face wasn't dirty before looking at him to see if he's lying to me. I could tell with him. There's that soft look on his face again but it seemed more affectionate this time. It felt special with how he's looking at me. I couldn't tell what this was but it made me feel warm. My heart is content for once and my mind isn't screaming at me. It made me feel like there was finally someone there for me only.

"So... I didn't hurt you?", I asked once more because I wanted him to say it once more.

"Of course not. Now get going with your sister. I don't need her thinking that I was bullying you when she sees your tears.", Kurosaki-San assured me as he tried to shoo me off.

I took a few steps away from him before an impulse came over me. Before I could stop myself, I turned around and shot forward to hug Kurosaki-San before rushing off to my sister. She's wondering what took me so long but I just waved her off with a shrug. I thought back to the comfort I felt around Kurosaki and couldn't hide the smile on my face.

To keep Teru from questioning my off behavior, I initiated a race with her so I could cool off my burning face. My heart seemed like it was calling for him.

++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

For once, I was actually in class to learn but that was interrupted when the student council president showed up after that very class. From what I could see, she looked upset about something as she searched my class for someone. At first, I showed my distaste in the form of a frown. but I calmed myself down when her eyes connected to mine.

The desperation on her face changed into happiness when she saw me. I never would have thought she would ever be happy to see me. I would have sent her running with intimidation but she seemed more scared of something other than me. She must really be desperate if she's asking a delinquent for help. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I made my way to the door and followed her retreating form.

"Can I talk to you Kurebayashi-Senpai? It's crucial.", She insisted as we continued walking and I could see small tears in her eyes when she looked back at me.

After catching her bullying my sister, I had always wished to see this little bitch crying. I usually imagined it being by my own hands so it's not as satisfying now that someone else is making her upset. My sisterly instincts kicked in instead and I continued to silently follow her in the halls while she explained what's going on.

"I need you and your sister's help. Mr. Arai has locked us out of the computers. He's changed numbers on the budget and it isn't right. You're known for being strong so could you be there in case things get physical?", She begged while holding onto my arm and I couldn't just ignore the tears.

'Aneki can't you just hear me out?! I'm scared.', I heard my younger voice begging only to be ignored because he was busy with work and a sick Teru.

"We'll help.", I grunted as I chose both Teru and me.

My few words brought her hope as we went and got Teru from her classroom. I went in and dragged my confused sister from her classroom before heading to the student council room. The Student Council President explained the situation to Teru so she wasn't left out. As soon as she realized the situation, she started to get frantic. Teru was less than rational about how she should go about doing this.

"I was going out with him so I couldn't turn him in. I helped him change the numbers. I'm sorry.", Student Council President sobbed and it seemed like things were getting serious.

My gut sent out a huge warning and my anxiety shot through the roof. Something's about to go down and I'm not sure how it'll turn out.

"The donations! and then scholarship funds! They're all gone! But nothing is accounted for! It's obvious if you look at it!", She cried as her voice became hysterical.

My sister seems to finally grasp the severity of the situation because she froze in place. I stood to the side and kept an ear out for Arai-Sensei. I upped my defenses so I could be ready if things got physical.

"Er... wait a minute. This seems really serious. Why are you telling us this?", Teru questioned in a tone that meant she wanted to leave.

"You both know that hacker, don't you!? The Student Council Vice President told me!! The hacker who destroyed our management system with the Alias Daisy.", Student Council President yelled at us and that would explain why that bastard was trembling so much.

Wait?

... Daisy's a hacker?

I know I heard rumors about a hacker using his skills to inflict justice in the school but I never would have assumed that our Daisy would be behind it. Things were escalating too quickly and it's getting harder to keep my cool. I need to get a grip because I had to keep it cool or Arai-Sensei will find out we know Daisy.

Both Teru and the Student Council President began panicking when they realized we're screwed. If this keeps up then Arai-Sensei will easily take us down. I had to step in as the oldest and keep the situation from escalating further.

"Please hurry! Mr. Arai's-", Student Council President yelled but was interrupted by me.

I stepped in between the two bickering girls and pushed them apart. This made them stop fussing and turn to me. I kept a firm hand on Teru's shoulder as I leaned down to talk to both of them. I need them to pay the utmost attention to me.

"We don't know how to hack but I thought of a plan that might help with that.", I told them while bringing out my cellphone with Daisy's mailbox selected and open.

The girls' smiled happily and urged me to hurry up. I nodded and brought my phone close as I began to type at the speed of light. I tried to get my message across as quickly as possible. That's going to be a challenge because I can hear the hurried and heavy footfall of Arai-Sensei. My teeth anxiously crunched the freshly opened lollipop in my mouth but i couldn't even enjoy the flavor as I focused on the task at hand.

My frustration quickly rose as I tried not to make any mistakes while typing. Just as the door opened, I stood in front of Teru and Prez and hit send. Closing my phone, I made sure to hide it before Arai-Sensei caught me. I'm not Teru and I don't deserve your kindness but please respond, Daisy!

'Please help, Daisy! I know I haven't responded to your kind messages but pls hack into the computer in the student council room. There's data that proves the misuse of funds. The Prez is begging Teru and me. There's no time. If not for me then do it for Teru. I feel hopeless.'

Arai-sensei is now sat in his chair in front of the encrypted computer. He's just smiling and trying to gaslight everything Prez is saying. He's trying to make her out to be a spiteful liar and he wants us to view her in a bad light. From the corner of my eye, Prez was shaking her head in disbelief. She didn't want us to fall for his sugar-coated lies.

"You believe this nonsense she's claiming? How naive. You two need to wise up. The Student Council President or me? Who's the more likely to suspect? Besides if I am the guilty one... Where's the proof?", Arai-Sensei said in an arrogant tone that pissed me off.

I abandoned the thought of Daisy coming to our rescue and stepped further in front of the girls to keep them out of his sight.

"The proof is obviously on that fucking computer you tried encrypting. That alone is kind of fucking suspicious... Sensei~.", I said in a snarky tone filled with confidence.

That was before my sister pushed past me and butted in quite aggressively.

"And I'm offended by that 'you need to wise up' comment. I've had more than my share of bad experiences buddy! Same with Aneki!", Teru yelled at Arai-Sensei.

Prez had to hold her back as she tried to lunge at Arai-Sensei. My sister's getting more worked up than usual and I realized why a moment later when she winked at me mid-scream. She's trying to buy Daisy time. I smirked at my devious sister and stepped up my game. I began yelling at him too and threatening to beat him up if he even touched a hair on their heads. Sure I was defending both my sister and the Prez but not as much anger is hidden behind it.

I don't even know if Daisy really is the hacker. I was beginning to lose hope once again when something flickered on the screen behind this buffoon of a teacher. Then a static encrypted voice popped up and began playing with Arai like it's a game of cat and mouse. The poor fool began panicking as Daisy threatened to print all his misdoings.

"Who are you?!", Arai shouted in pure fear as he scrambled around like a headless chicken.

"Aw! C'mon. I've greeted you countless times. Sharpen your memory.", An encrypted voice came through the monitor.

Tears built up in the corner of my eyes but I turned away to hide my face just in case he was able to see me crying like a baby. I don't want to seem this weak in front of Daisy, but I'm thrilled that he helped me when I asked.

"It's Daisy. That the name of a pretty flower. Superb, no? Aoi, are you there? I've come to your rescue like I said I would. I... I'm always watching over you. I'm always watching over... the both of you so don't feel hopeless.", He almost seemed to correct himself but that was all I needed.

Tears began falling faster.

Then...

Daisy faded away like a dream.

Leaving me... with the static behind.

Those last words... which tightly embraced me.

++++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

I frowned in embarrassment when I found myself at the flowerbeds. I'm here to water my plants since I still don't trust them to Teru. This time around, the flowers have finally bloomed. So many pretty colors swayed around me but only one caught my eye. I looked away from my prized flowers and towards Kurosaki, because he's actually doing his job instead of using Teru so he can slack off.

Teru must still be with Prez right now so I can enjoy some silence while I tend to my garden. Well, that peace didn't last long because it was interrupted when Kurosaki took notice of me by the flowerbeds.

"What are you doing out of class, you punk?", He wondered as he stopped his work to peek over at me.

"There was some trouble... but Daisy came to my rescue when I asked.", I found myself admitting with a small smile on my lips as I admired my flower children.

"Oh yeah? Good. Weren't you trying not to depend on him though? Whatever that nonsense was about.", Kurosaki grumbled with little to no care as he got back to work.

"No matter how hard I try, I know that Daisy's main priority will never be me. He's there to protect Teru because it was our Aniki's final wish before passing. It's the same job I was tasked with so I feel a small connection to him because of that.", I bashfully admitted.

My face felt hot when talking about having a connection with Daisy. I used to despise him back when Aneki first gave him to Teru and me. I thought he would try and act like Soichiro's replacement. That thought always got my blood boiling and would cause me to lash out at him over text. I showed my disdain as clear as day and his kind words only ate away at my resolve.

On that rainy day where he saved me, I felt undeserving of his kindness. I had been the one to push him away. I tried to hurt him so he would stay away from us. He persistently stayed and never brought up my nasty remarks towards him. I craved that affection like a child craves their blanket. Despite that desperate yearning, I had already locked my heart away.

I don't deserve someone I couldn't cherish properly. Kurosaki doesn't need to hear about all that pessimistic stuff so I'll keep that to myself. I closed my eyes as I tried to imagine Daisy's face. With eyes still closed, I lifted my right hand and placed it over my racing heart.

"He'll always have a place in my heart and I admit that it makes me envious at times when I see how happy he makes Teru. I want someone to help and support me just like Daisy does. Growing up Aniki focused on two things.", I said as my eyes opened to look at my left hand.

I counted them off on my fingers with a sigh, "Work and Teru."

I peeked over at Kurosaki and saw a frown on his face. His eyes held sadness as he looked at me so I averted my eyes. That looked cute. That punk has no right looking cute right now. I brushed away those irritating thoughts and cleared my throat. Seeing his worry increase, I waved him off so he would understand that he didn't need to worry so much.

"You need to understand that it wasn't intentional but it happened. She's the baby of our orphan trio so I learned to care for myself to lighten the burden on Soichiro. Whenever I did need him, he was usually working or playing with Teru.", I pointed out but I wasn't convincing him.

"As a quickly maturing child, I took note of how tired he seemed so I felt like my problems would only burden him. I needed to be the big sister that could solve her own problems or so I thought. That got lonely quite fast so I took to finding company elsewhere even if it got me in trouble.", I explained while crouching down in front of the flowerbed.

I stopped paying attention to Kurosaki's emotions when I looked down to pull a lollipop out of my pocket. I unwrapped the candy and popped it in my mouth before I found myself transfixed by the small flowers that I helped keep alive. I looked at the pretty blue Daisy's swaying in the wind as I thought about the past. I wish that I could be like them.

They just go through life without a single worry or fear unlike me. A little insignificant flower that will quietly live its life. I wouldn't have a single thought or worry as I soak in the bright sun above and the cool quenching water from below. Life would finally be peaceful. Like before our parents died. Before I met that gang. Before Soichiro died. I want to go back to when I felt truly happy. Instead of this half-assed husk of a human being.

That's can't happen though. I can't erase the trauma of my past nor can I run from that past. My hands will forever be dirtied by the blood I've spilled. The screams of the people I've hurt echo in my mind like a broken record. My thoughts make me so tired that I have to force myself out of bed on bad mornings. In those days, Teru becomes my only priority. On those days, I live for her sake so that I don't lose hope completely. To ignore the empty feeling in my heart, I continued to watch the small Daisy's swaying back and forth.

"I started skipping school and disappearing for days on end. Then I would randomly appear at home. Aniki called the cops a few times but eventually, they stopped taking his calls about me. My new environment began to nurture my violent nature but my brother was too busy to notice. I remember fighting with him a lot because he began seeing the wounds from fights.", I just babbled on as I got caught up in my story.

My mind went blank but I'm still talking. My gut is even encouraging me to talk which is rare. I didn't even get this feeling from my therapist. Why was I even telling him this stuff? I couldn't come up with an answer to that simple question so I guess it was just because I wanted someone other than Daisy to hear me out. I want something that's... mine. It's selfish but I'm no angel.

"Thinking back, I think I just wanted someone to sit me down and ask if I'm okay instead of assuming the worst. I... I dunno. Just ignore that cringy shit. It's so depressing anyway. Sorry, I ruined the mood.", I trailed off as I broke out of my trance.

I scratched at my cheek and tried to avoid looking at this quiet bastard. Why did he quietly stand there and listen to me talking? I wasn't paying attention to his expressions either so I'm kind of screwed. Should I make a run for it? I need to pull myself together. I've never been this flustered around anyone.

'Then he came along.', I thought in a meek tone while peeking back at Kurosaki.

"...Are you okay, Aoi?", Kurosaki asked as soon as our eyes met.

An electric shock ran up my spine when he said that. I fully turned my head around to see that gentle look on Kurosaki's face before he turned back to his watering. You can't just act as if nothing happened after pulling a stunt like that. My heart won't be able to stand that familiar cute expression. I kept my hazel eyes glued on this bastard in an attempt to catch sight of his clear blue eyes staring at me.

Now, this punk is refusing to look at me and it's pissing me off. I can still picture his face at that moment in time. Each time I saw it, my face would get warm. Those eyes showed compassion. He seemed genuinely upset to see me unhappy and it brought a warm and fuzzy feeling into my heart. It showed just how gentle Kurosaki can be when he wants to.

I uncrouched from my position and walked up to him. I tried to respond truthfully and thank him for the sentiment but a thought crossed my mind. I froze mid-step as I analyzed this thought. Why else would this random thug show me kindness without knowing me? No one would act so worried about two high school girls they don't know. He would have to have some kind of information on us.

"Could you be... Daisy?", I asked the big question as I straightened my posture.

This blonde janitor just glanced at me with that soft unidentified look that sent my anxiety soaring. My teeth ground against my Pineapple lollipop but I didn't shatter the candy in my mouth. Kurosaki stopped what he's doing and walked right up to where I'm standing. I could only stand frozen as he bent down to look me in the eyes. I saw the teasing glimmer on his face brighten as his lips got close to mine. Was he going to try and kiss me to keep me quiet?

"Nope. Stuuupid~.", Sneered Kurosaki as he moved his mouth up to my ear.

I clutched my ear as soon as his hot breath hit. My face boiled red with rage as I fumed about him teasing me. I went to yell at this blonde bastard when he grabbed my freshly opened lollipop from my mouth and popped it into his own. He took my lollipop for himself and willingly swapped spit with me. My face turned a crimson red as I thought about that indirect kiss. My first kiss... in a sense.

"C'mon get real or someone's gonna take advantage of your naive personality.", Kurosaki snickered.

I flinched away at his unintentionally hurtful words that I've heard plenty of time during the last year that I was associated with my gang. My thoughts trailed into dark places because the gang had my mind wandering towards Oliver. The current gang boss who's in jail for... the bad things he's done to me and put me through. My body began to tremble as I remembered his hot breath against my ear. Those are similar to the words Oliver screamed at me before as they dragged him from the courtroom. What was I doing before this?

'you're mine forever. Not even that stupid brother of yours can save a naive girl such as yourself. You became mine as soon as you fell into the spider's web.', Oliver's voice rang out in my head like a deafening shout.

Get away from me! My mind freaked out and I couldn't see the person in front of me. I just had the urge to escape. I harshly pushed against the chest pressing against mine and moved away. My head turned back and forth as searched for Oliver in a panic. I slowly got my senses back and realized what I did to Kurosaki. I tried to come up with an excuse but I was panicking too much to think.

I keep hearing Oliver's words echoing in my head like a broken record and it terrifies me. Kurosaki dropped his teasing smile after I pushed him so I had to play it off as a joke as to not worry him. I plastered a fake smile on my face. I don't think I was very convincing with a pale face that seemed to be sweating bullets so I decided to hide my face. To distract me, I went back to tending my blue daisies as I laughed my attitude off.

"I'm so glad you're not Daisy! Daisy's kind and thoughtful while your a blonde-haired lollipop stealing bastard.", I cursed in a fake happy voice.

"Aoi... what", Kurosaki stuttered over his words as he tried to question me.

My lips sealed themselves as I locked my heart back down. I partially shut down to avoid my emotions getting the best of me. That's before I noticed Teru approaching us with a smile. Kurosaki is close behind me but he turned to greet Teru. I quickly made my getaway as soon as Kurosaki turned to Teru.

I need somewhere quiet so I don't fully shut down. I might go on a rampage if someone pisses me off during this time. I took my chances and headed to the library. My bag's in Teru's classroom so I don't have to lug it around in my current state. Thinking fast as my tremors started, I grabbed a nearby book and sat at the closest table. I placed the book up and hid my face in my arms.

Once I felt safe, I let myself fully shut down. My mind went blank and my eyes dulled as small tears streamed down my face. No emotion crossed my face as I calmed down. I worked on suppressing thoughts about Oliver. I worked on focusing on the happier moments in my life and spent God know how long like this.


	3. Getting Sick

After coming home later in the afternoon, Teru nagged me for making her walk home alone. I did that when I promised her an ice pop after school. I didn't have work or Kendo so I was supposed to be free. After promising to buy her one over the weekend, I found myself cooking dinner and time seemed to fly after that. One moment we were doing our homework and the next we're getting ready to go to sleep.

I expected to wake up in the bed where I fell asleep but my lovely Imoto seemed to have other plans. For some odd reason, I'm quite tired after waking up on the cold floor. Teru's culprit of a foot sticking over the edge of the bed as she happily snored away like the bed hog she is. It wasn't unusual for that to happen but today just felt like it's gonna be a shit day. After rudely waking my sister up, I checked my menstrual app and I wasn't supposed to start for another two weeks. I went to school still wondering why I feel so bad.

Maybe my cravings are acting up. I checked my pockets and found plenty of lollipops so I grabbed one. My mood didn't get any better when I popped in a lollipop. I decided to give up on figuring it out. I turned on my heels and headed away from the upper classrooms so I could go chill with my sister. I get entertainment on break so I don't get bored and start a fight or two. I hope seeing her classmates being stupid will cheer me up. With a lollipop in my mouth, I approached their classroom and simply stood in the doorway listening to them talking about Daisy.

"W-well he sorta sounds like a hero. With the mystery surrounding him."

"Probably a ladies' man."

"Didn't I tell you? He's a defender of justice. <3"

I smiled at how much they were fawning over Daisy. As if he's some kind of vigilante from a comic. I'm sure that he would get a kick out of hearing how people are praising him. Though he's too humble so he would deny all of it and use us as an excuse. I felt a small chuckle leave my throat before Kiyoshi turned around with a glare. That look is secretly pointed at me and that didn't sit well with me.

"What are you saying? Isn't a hacker a criminal?", Kiyoshi hissed and looked straight at me.

That weasel punk had the audacity to look at me when he mentioned the word criminal. Then the comparison kicked in and I choked back my angered growl. I stared at my sister in horror at this news. I just realized this myself. Teru noticed my distraught figure at the door and we shared a worried glance. Kiyoshi's words stabbed us deeply. The first time I asked for Daisy's help and I made him commit a crime.

Oh God, I feel even sicker now.

"The school's kept quiet about it. With the incident being what it is. But it's a mistake to call him a hero.", Kiyoshi hissed before he was put in a chokehold by Teru's other friends.

They scolded him for being such a downer.

'Daisy came to our rescue. He answered my selfish plea for help. but if you think about it, he did commit the crime of information theft and I asked him to do that.', I thought as anxiety began to eat away at my already poor mental state

+++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

I'm now hiding behind the bushy flowerbeds. Im trapped in my intrusive and self-destructive thoughts. With dull eyes, I peeked through the shrubbery and noticed Teru sulking around during her work. She's still as upset as I am over Kyoshi's words. Kurosaki is by his chair unaware of my presence since I got here first. I quickly got sucked back into myself. That's when I noticed that it's hard to breathe.

I can't tell if it's my anxiety or the guilt of making Daisy commit a crime for me. Either way, I felt like it's eating at my sanity. I shakily brought out my phone to see the last message that I sent to Daisy. My teeth ground together as I read through it once more. That stupid message asking for his help. I clenched my phone wanting to just break it but it meant too much to me to lose it. Before I realized it, I began texting him one last time.

"Dear daisy. Thank you for helping me that day, but I realize that I shouldn't have asked you to do such a thing. I'm so sorry. If you get in trouble then it will be my fault and Teru would surely grow to hate me. I promise I won't ask for anything again so please continue to stay by our side."

I contemplated sending the message as I listened to Teru and Kurosaki talking about what was upsetting us. He even asked where I was off sulking. Before I could stop myself, I sent the message. I did it before I could regret it. I leaned my head back against the flower bed debating when I should come out and make my escape.

"What's the big deal? So he's a jerk. Quit worrying so much. It's not worth it besides, he wanted to protect both of you even if he had to resort to a crime. He's happy doing it. Don't beat yourself up over it. Just use him all you can.", Kurosaki said seemingly irritated with Teru's moping.

I clenched my phone against my chest as the thought entered my mind. I could never think of Daisy as someone so easy to use and throw away. He's able to protect Teru when I'm unable to so why wouldn't I cherish someone so valuable to us. I feel so pathetic. Maybe I should start taking more kendo classes to get stronger?

"Anyway go on home for today."

"Huh?! Why!? Just like that? A... Are you feeling ill, Kurosaki? You're acting strange.", Teru shouted in shock and I felt suspicious with how kind he's being.

"You're the one not feeling well. You sound nasally. Slightly. It's probably the start of a cold. Get over it quickly.", He droned on waving her away as if he couldn't care less.

Teru scurried off towards the main building and I continued hiding as to not alarm them of me listening in on their conversation. I also didn't want to get scolded by Kurosaki to go home so I just tiredly listened to his irritated grunts as he continued to work. The sound of rustling clothes caught my attention before I heard a phone flipping open.

"What nonsense is this? Idiot. That girl needs to stop worrying so much about her sister and think about herself.", He hissed and I wonder who he's pissed at.

Is he fighting with a girl?

Does he have a girlfriend?

These thoughts filled my mind as I thought about Kurosaki being lovey-dovey with someone. I couldn't see such a sight. My doubtful thoughts were silenced when small leaves began falling on my head. I brushed them off the first time and continued my thoughts but the leaves persisted in their goal of covering my head.

I shot my head up to see where they were coming from only to see Kurosaki standing above me glaring at me like I wasn't supposed to be here. I froze when my eyes connected to his. My voice caught in my throat as I tried to come up with an excuse as to why I'm hiding behind the flowerbed.

I then noticed that Kurosak's face is inches from mine as he leaned over the flowerbed to see me. My face turned bright red as I got mesmerized by his gorgeous blue eyes. I found myself in a daze as I reached up the hand not holding my cellphone. His face then appeared shocked as my fingers ghosted across his cheek.

I broke away from that trance and freaked out.

"Ahh! It's real!", I shouted in to try and hide my embarrassment for getting caught.

"Why are you being a creeper behind the flowerbed?", He grumbled not in the mood to deal with my idiocy.

"Just being a loser and contemplating my existence. Not the most exciting things to hear so late into the day.", I joked getting up to escape and meet up with Teru.

She wanted me to be the money manager for her while we go to karaoke with her friends. That was the right choice as Teru can sometimes become impulsive. Also unlike Teru, I didn't have friends and she didn't want me to be at home alone. That's what I love about her. She's always so kind to others.

"Aoi? Your face is red. Are you getting sick as well?", Kurosaki asked approaching me to feel my head.

His hand landed on my forehead and I couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed as I pulled away with a nervous grin.

"Probably. I'll get home quickly so I can rest!", I shouted running away from him.

+++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

We just wrapped up karaoke and Teru's friends were splitting off to head home. I stood off to the side as I thought over tonight. Everyone seemed like they were having a fun time and I even got to sing a few songs. Being included made me feel less like the chaperone and more included with my sister's friends. As they began to depart, I felt the cold wind pick up so I looked to the sky. The clouds are getting darker so it might end up raining. We should get to the subway trail before it starts to downpour.

Teru's still busy so I took this chance to look in my bag. I saw a small umbrella that Teru and I would have to squeeze under if she didn't bring her own. It's sure to be raining by the time we get to our stop so we'll have to share. As if reading my thoughts, Teru broke away from her friends and began walking towards the subway. This idiot was too focused on other things to realize that she walked off without me.

I rolled my eyes and made sure all my stuff is secured in my bag before I hurried after her. I began a light jog and caught up to her in no time. I reminded her that we had a stop to take before we go home. We need to stop at the market and get food for the next week. She may only have 200 yen left from her allowance but I have 5000. That should be enough to stock up on food for our Bentos.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Teru with her phone out as she continued walking. She's reading something on her phone with a smile on her face. It must be from Daisy since we just parted from her friends. He's the only one able to make her that happy. I felt a familiar buzz in my pocket but I needed to make sure Teru didn't wander into traffic before I get distracted by Daisy.

Just as we got in front of the station, a woman with a large rear bumped into Teru. This sent my Imoto and the contents of her bag to the ground. Teru's schoolwork instantly began to scatter because of the harsh breeze. I rushed to her aid and began helping her pick up her things. A few bystanders helped as well and I felt grateful for their help. Luckily we were able to save her school supplies before it began raining. As soon as the rain began to fall, people scattered. Teru and I rushed to the awning at the subway entrance.

"That was close, Teru. You could have lost something important in that mess. What time is it anyway? The shop might be closing soon so we should hurry.", I asked since she just had her phone out a second ago.

She nodded before searching her pockets. She came out empty-handed to she decided to look in her bag. It was taking a while for her to find her phone and that made me anxious for her. She slowly grew more flustered when she wasn't able to find her phone. It must have been knocked out of her hands when she went flying. She glanced out towards the rain and a certain look crossed her face. Before she could dart past me into the rain, I grabbed ahold of her arm.

Teru turned around and her anxious face turned into anger as she raised her fist to strike me. She wanted to cause me enough pain to release her but I won't allow that. Her free fist pounded against my chest and scratched at my hand. To keep her from attacking my face next, I pulled her towards me and embraced her in a hug. This may stop her from attacking my face but it didn't calm her down. She switched to pulling my hair and yelling in my ear. I must look insane to onlookers but that fine.

I'm keeping my reckless sister from hurting herself. Daisy is an important person to us but the loss of a phone doesn't mean we've lost him. There's still my phone so she can use that in the meantime. Teru isn't as strong as she tries to make herself out to be. If I wasn't able to hear, then she would have rushed into the rain and gotten sick or something could do something to her. I wish she would understand my feelings and make herself aware of how people view her. She's a cute and naive freshman that would fancy these greedy pigs. That will get her killed.

"I need to find that phone! Please, let me go Aneki! Please!", She continued to cry, but it fell on deaf ears.

I slowly backed away from her only after she cried out her frustration. She quietly sniffled and looked up at me with pleading eyes. Still holding onto one of her hands with one of mine to keep her in place, I reached into my bag. Teru's eyes followed my movement as I pulled out my phone and the umbrella I brought. I passed both objects to her before reaching for the hem of my sweater. Teru tried to protest in embarrassment but I took off my school sweater and wrapped it over my head and shoulders which stunned my sister.

After realizing what I was about to do, she looked down at the only device that connects us to Daisy right now. "Wait, take this back. I'm sorry for overreacting. Let's go home until the rain stops. We can look then.", Teru began to fret over me as she apologized for her outburst. She tried to give me my umbrella and phone but I enclosed her hand around it and smiled at her.

I assured her that it's okay, "You take these and head back home for now. I'll look around here for a bit and if I'm not back within a couple of hours then use my phone to tell Daisy what happened. I also have to stop by the store before it closes."

"I should look for it too since it's my phone. Aniki made it my responsibility.", Teru protested but I smirked jokingly as I ruffled her already frizzy hair.

"Well... Soichiro made you my responsibility and I have more authority than you as the oldest. What kind of Aneki would I be if I let my dear Imoto go out in this weather? I promise that I'll find your phone so please get home and get warm. Pinkie promise me, Teru?", I said lifting my pinkie for her to see.

She stared at my pinkie and opened her mouth to protest before sighing in defeat. She knows that I won't let up on the matter. She could see the determination in my eyes and begrudgingly agreed to my selfish wishes. I intertwined her pinkie with mine and sealed our promise. As soon as the deal was made, I turned on my heel. I brought my school bag over my head and shot out into the rain to begin looking for Teru's.

I didn't look back at my sister but I know she'll keep her promise and go home. The dark skies made it harder to see my surroundings. Even if did come across her phone, I may not be able to see it. I squinted my eyes through the pouring rain trying to ignore the sharp needle-like water soaking into my clothes. I asked a few people walking by if they had seen a flip phone lying on the ground somewhere.

None of them were of any help and some had the audacity to scoff at my soaked attire. I almost got into a fight those few times if I wasn't short on time to look for this phone. I need some kind of clue so I don't have to go back empty-handed My breathing only got worse as I trudged on through the cold rain. I can't get sick now. Not when I haven't found her phone yet.

Despite my stubborn thoughts, the cold started getting to me and I'm now shaking to my bones as my teeth chatter like morse code. I trudged through the rain in drenched clothes while holding onto my last strand of hope. I almost lost track of time until I looked at one of the clocks and saw that it had already been two hours and no sign of her phone or someone who saw it. I rested my head against the cool metal of the clock pole.

I kept my eyes shut and stood there letting the last of my warmth get sucked away. With my warmth went my calm. I gave a loud shout of frustration as I drove my fist into that damned pole. I continued to punch it until it left my knuckles a bloody mess. My bag has long since fallen to my side almost forgotten. I picked it up to keep most of the content from being further soaked.

As I crouched down, I noticed a big puddle had gathered next to the pole. I took note of my drenched attire. I look like a rat that nearly escaped being drowned. My hair had fallen from its hair tye and there wasn't a spot on my body that didn't sport some type of bruise or scratch from Teru's tantrum.

"Fuck!", I screamed in a raspy voice.

My water-logged brain is making it harder to stay focused so it might be best to give up for now. I feel like shit and I just want to pass out so I can rest. I took that as a sign to head home empty-handed. If I continue this any longer then I may pass out in the middle of the street. Who knows what someone will do to me then I trudged along the streets with a dazed frown on my drenched face. Small coughs and sneezes are muffled by my hand but anyone could see how sick I am.

People stared at my pathetic form and one offered me their umbrella but I was too weak to respond so they thought I was rude and stormed away. My main focus went to function. While focusing, I heard the name of the stop I needed for groceries. We're out of food so I need to do that. Once I exited the train, I let my feet carry me to the store. I got in and out in about half an hour and four bags weighing me down.

People pitifully stared at my soaked body But I paid them no heed as I quickly exited the store. I trudged through the rain back to the last train of the night. My vision is getting really blurry and my body is burning like crazy. I sat on a nearby seat and relaxed my eyes. I kept an ear out for my stop but otherwise zoned out. I couldn't see who all occupied this car before I closed my eyes so I hope it's mostly empty. I'd rather not be bothered.

"Hey, How are you?", A female voice questioned nearby.

I kept my eyes closed in the hopes she is talking to me. I'm on the verge of throwing up because of all this motion. If she wants my attention then she'll have to deal with my vomit. A presence suddenly got closer to me. I tensed up in agitation but refused to open my eyes in acknowledgment. This seemed to upset this person because they reached out and grabbed my arm. My body was jerked from my seat and thrown to the ground. I didn't have any strength left so I carelessly hit the floor.

Fortunately, one of my many bags cushioned my head so I avoided a concussion from my fall. Unfortunately, I'm stuck on the ground while this obviously not feminine man stomped over to me and began yelling but it fell on muffled ears. Other passengers screamed in terror as this possibly drunken fool began kicking me. The door began to open and jean-clad legs are all saw. Before I could see their face, I blacked for what was possibly a solid five minutes and a lot seemed to have happened in that time. I opened my heavy eyes and noticed that I'm now sat on one of the train benches while a hooded figure beat the man who assaulted me. That familiar cigarette burned jacket and dirty ripped jeans are a comfort to see. Daisy has saved me again. Despite my grievances towards this happiness, I'm too delirious to care.

Daisy kept his face out of sight as he beat this man's face in. Once he was satisfied with the beating, he made his exit at the next stop. Daisy dragged that man off the train as the rest of the people scattered from this car. None of those pansy's even tried to check on me and my possible broken ribs. It doesn't really matter in the end. At least, I'm alone now even if I'm sick and in pain. I used some energy I gained from my forced nap and moved my head to see that I'm two train stops away from home. This time, I forced myself to stay awake so I wouldn't get into a similar situation while Daisy's gone.

Most people avoided this car so I felt myself drifting in and out of sleep. When the intercom announced my stop is the last one of the night, I secured my bags and got ready to leave. As soon as the doors opened, I forced myself to my feet with a loud sound. My abdomen is throbbing almost as bad as my head. My zombie-like body went into autopilot as I navigated myself home through the heavy rain. Now that I'm standing at the door my shame hit me ten-fold. I don't deserve to show my face to Teru.

With heavy arms, I gingerly knocked on the door and footsteps rushed over and swung it open. My body is numb from the cold but I felt too tired to complain. I was greeted by the warm air of the house along with my sister who seemed hopeful with the fidgeting of her feet in the doorway. Seeing that hope made me want to cry as all my bags finally fell to my side.

By now my hair cascaded over my face so I had to lift my face to see my worried sister who let her excitement die down when I didn't present her phone to her. She let her excitement die down and simply nodded in understanding as she helped me pick up the bags and guide me inside. She brought the bags to the kitchen before leading me over to a small two-seater couch, I found the year prior.

She sat me down and handed me a towel to dry off with. She told me to wait here before hurried over to my side of the room to grab my clothes. Seeing her intentions, I began to strip myself of my wet clothes until I was sitting in my damp undergarments. Teru jogged back over with my thick winter pajamas. She helped me into it before taking over in drying my hair as I laid against her. I felt like a child's doll during playtime.

"I'm sorry. I'm so... so sorry. I'm such a pathetic sister. I couldn't find it. God, I'm so sorry.", I cried while clenching my forehead.

It hurts so much that I feel like I'm on the verge of passing out. Teru began to panic at my delirious state. She pulled me closer to her and began to comfort me. I could feel her tears dripping on my shoulder as well but she was trying to keep it together for me. I wish I could hug her back and express how sorry I truly am but my body wouldn't respond to me anymore. This must have been the cause of the shitty feeling I had this morning.

"Don't apologize to me Aneki! You were out there for four hours looking for my phone and you even stopped to get groceries. I... wanted to text Daisy after the two hours but I was scared to tell him and you come back to say I'm overreacting. I just told him that you might be coming down with a cold.", Teru babbled so I muffled her with my chest.

"You did the right thing.", I whispered to her as the warmth of our home began to make me drowsy.

"You're definitely going to get sick now. I should be the one apologizing to you. I should have been more careful with my belongings.", Teru said as her cool hand laid against my burning forehead.

"Keep my phone until I find yours. You keep in contact with him more than I do anyway. Just tell Daisy it's you or he may get the surprise of his life when I start sounding like a ray of sunshine.", I teased her through closed eyes.

She kept insisting that I might need it while I'm sick or I need the phone to call for help if my cold gets too bad. I shut her worrying down with a sharp glare as I enclosed my phone in her hand. She's the defenseless one who needs the protection. If I wasn't sick, then I would have easily beat the shit out of that asshole. My sister silently nodded so I pushed her off the small couch and pulled the blanket off the back. With a small shooing motion, I tucked myself into bed.

"I'm sleeping here tonight so I don't get you sick. Don't argue with me on this.", I grumbled already passing out on the small couch.

++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

The sun began shining through our apartment window and it's shining right in my face. I grumbled through small sniffles as I covered my face with my blanket. Not even five minutes later, My phone alarm went off on the nightstand by the bed. My headache thankfully died down and I'm just hot and sniffly now. I lowered the blanket and felt my head to see just how hot. Damn, I'm burning up.

"Aneki, do you feel better?", Teru's groggy voice came from the bed.

I glanced over to my sister to see her sitting up to turn the alarm off. I debated lying and telling her I'm fine but she wouldn't believe it. Not when my eyes are bloodshot from crying and my nose red and runny from my sniffles. I simply groaned and pushed myself further into the Willow Teru must have gotten me after I passed out.

"Should I stop by your classroom to pick up your assignments and let them know you're sick?", My thoughtful Imoto asked but a certain memory of a certain bully annoyed me.

"I can't let you do that. I have a quiz in Mrs. Yuki's Math class so I have to go. That unloveable bitch somehow roped herself a husband and had three kids that she pushed onto that poor man but she can't take pity on her sick students. Heartless gold-digger of a wench.", I muttered to myself as I threw on my uniform.

Teru stood back with a nervous grin as she listened to me bad mouth my teacher. I got so heated spilling the tea about that hateful woman that I got a little dizzy. Teru is quick to catch me and steady me. I waved her off and told her that I just got too excited. Teru tried to give me my phone back before we left for school. she said it was just in case I needed help. I reminded her that my only two contacts are Daisy and her so it wouldn't do me much to keep it and she has her friend's number memorized so she's the better option. She didn't have her phone and needed a way to ca I wouldn't even dare to ask Daisy to help because that would be asking too much. I reassured her that I would see her on break like every other day.

"Pinkie promise?", Teru asked before we left the house.

"Pinkie promise.", I responded and hooked my pinky with hers.

I could still sense her worry and I would have given in to this shitty feeling and stay home but this quiz is a big part of my grade no thanks to that witch. I could lose my scholarship if I failed this quiz. That's another reason Futari-San has stepped up her bullying. She wants me to fall behind in my studies so that I'm kicked out when I can't come up with the funds to pay for schooling.

I zoned out most of the day and focused on not passing out. Not many people dared to mess with the snot-covered delinquent ready to kill anyone who bothers her. When it came time to take the quiz, I took my time unlike usual because I needed to clear up my foggy head so I could understand the questions. By the end of the test, I was practically dead.

"Are you okay Kurebayashi-San? You don't look the best today.", A calm voice asked and I turned to it.

Two female classmates approached me with worried looks. They must be the new transfer students that showed up last week. They're strangely worried about me. Futari should have already talked to them about me. She would often spread false rumors about me to get my classmates to isolate me. Until now, it's been successful so why are these girls wasting their time worrying about me.

"I've got a bit of a cold. Nothing to be worried about.", I mumbled and walked around them so I could go rest in the nurse's office.

These two assholes only stopped me in my tracks before fretting over me. They placed their hands on my head and popped out a few pain relievers. I'm handed two white pills and a bottle of water to take. I could only stand in confusion as I am softly attacked by these tiny girls. Finally having enough of them, I grabbed the hand of the light-haired girl.

"It's break time so do you want us to walk you to the nurse? Just so we can wake you up before class", The girl in my grasp offered with a kind smile but I denied it.

"I have to go meet up with my sister so she doesn't get worried. I don't want her running around the school looking for me like a chicken with its head cut off.", I morbidly joked but my face did not portray that as a joke.

Their pale faces told me it was too much for them. Those girls quickly pulled away from me before they shuffled away. As they went, they whispered while glancing back in fear. I scoffed at their fake kindness and went on my way. My irritation had me abandoning the idea of sleep so I guess I'm going to find Teru.

A wave of dizziness hit me and sent me into a wall but the medicine did a good job in stopping my headache. At least they weren't trying to poison me. Once I gained my balance back, I placed my cold hand against my burning forehead. I'm hoping that the old will help bring down my temperature. It only seemed to grow hotter so no such luck. With a sigh, I hoisted myself from my seat and began heading to the flowerbeds. Teru's often there with Kurosaki now so I might be able to hijack his lawn chair for a small nap.

As I approached, I saw my sister is currently carrying a big ladder. It seems like that bastard is havig her trim to trees today. How does he expect her to trim the tree if her knees buckle from the weight of the ladder? I hurried on over to grab the ladder before she dropped it on herself. I hung the ladder off my shoulder and made my way to the tree. Teru happily thanked me but she seemed hesitant to accept my help while I'm sick. I waved her off went to lift the ladder into place when a large wave of dizziness hit me. I'm almost immediately knocked off my feet but I was lucky enough to only stumble.

"Hold it Aoi. Are you still feeling sick?!", Kurosaki yelled from behind me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kurosaki turning towards my weak shaking form. Then my vision blacked out for a few seconds.

"Are you okay, Aoi?", Teru panicked as my eyes rolled back in my head and I collapsed with the ladder.

"Stupid watch out!", Kurosaki shouted as he rushed towards me.

I felt the ladder coming down with me and I really don't want to add an injury to my sickness. I don't need any more injuries while I'm sick. I hear Kurosaki shouting my name before strong arms encircled me. I could only weakly lean against his chest as I tried to calm my pounding head. My hot breath came out fast and heavy as my body sent waves of pain through it. Not from the ladder but body aches from my rising fever.

"Dammit. You hurt... me.", He grumbled but I didn't have the strength to apologize.

I felt bad that my negligence got Kurosaki hurt but I'm barely conscious so my main focus is on not passing out. Most of my reaction speeds have dulled to nothing as I focused solely on staying awake. I should be using this time to take a nap but my mind is on high alert.

"Teru are you able to stay at a friend's house tonight? You might end up getting sick as well if you're around her and I don't need you falling ill during your work.", Kurosaki suggested and Teru agreed to stay over at a friend's house.

"I have to find it... Teru will be disappointed.", I mumbled feverishly as I tried to get out of his grasp.

"What were you doing yesterday, you idiot?", I heard him question me.

Before I could even come up with an answer, my consciousness faded in and out as he carried me. I'm too drowsy to form a complete sentence so Kurosaki mainly mumbled to himself. That mumbling involved a few curses pointed at me. I'll remember this when your sick Kurosaki. I'll talk shit right in front of you. 

I don't remember when I passed out but by the time I started to wake up, Kurosaki is down the street from our apartment. After I fell asleep, Kurosaki must have moved me to his back because my face is no longer pressed against his soft pectorals. With a small groan to show I'm awake, I shamelessly clung to Kurosaki so he could put me down until I arrived home. Kurosaki took advantage of me being awake and began to question me. I tried my best to explain what happened yesterday and he only continued to loudly sigh. This bastard even had the audacity to call me a stupid idiot under his breath while he sighed in disappointment.

I already feel like shit for not finding the phone and my cold so hearing him being upset with me is a bullet to the heart. To block out his clear disapproval, I buried my face deeper into the back of his neck. It helped hide my pained face while also helping cool my forehead. I could only hope that he wouldn't be too harsh when he scolds me to my face.

"Well it's obvious someone snatched the phone when Teru dropped it and if someone stole it, you can bet they're using it. I'm more worried about you at the moment.", Kurosaki said and that warmed my gut.

His next words scared me more than any scolding, "Your fevers so high that you could end up in the hospital if you ignore it."

"I... I don't want to go to the hospital. It costs too much and the rent is due soon. I can just sleep this off like usual.", I whispered in a week tone as I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

I tried to convince this blonde punk that I'm fine enough to just rest at home and he seemed convinced after a few minutes of me slowly suffocating. Kurosaki made it to my apartment soon after and I gave him the key to let himself in. As soon as we passed the threshold, he set me down on my feet and told me to go get changed. He said that I should be comfortable when I get some rest. That demand was pushed to the back of my mind as I changed my destination from my bed to the kitchen.

I wasn't being an adequate host to him while he's helping me get better. Aniki would scold me for having such bad manners. I brought out the tea set and began pouring some green tea but Kurosaki aught me in the act. This seemed to send him into a rage because he began throwing stuff around the room to get it away from me. After my area is free from distractions, He dragged me towards my bed where he demanded I change. I suspiciously glared at him and he began turning beat red after realizing his mistake.

"Not like that! I'll turn around first. Don't look at me like I'm some kind of pervert!", Kurosaki gave up on explaining himself and yelled at me.

I peeked back at him to see his face is beet red so I stuck the final nail in his coffin when I said, "Pervysaki's really trying to play with the heart of an orphan. How sad."

Kurosaki bristled in embarrassment and turned his back to me before giving me the go-ahead to change. Before heading to my clothes, I took one last peek to see Kurosaki's ears are bright red. I continued to mutter my suspicions as I flustered him more but I did listen to this strangely nurturing dude. I got into my pajamas and told Kurosaki that I'm done. In the next second, I'm wrapped in my blanket like a burrito. I'm being restrained by a blanket in an attempt to keep me from moving? Is this man an idiot or did he already forget how strong I am?

Even if I wasn't happy being restrained, I felt grateful that he's kind enough to take care of me when I'm being pitiful. This is familiar. When I was younger, I would take care of both Teru and Soichiro. When they got sick and it was usually around the same time so I was the only one who ould are for those morons. Soichiro would usually get sick first and then cling to Teru which would get her sick within a day or two. This often led me to yell at my childish brother but he never changed.

Not even when I would come in with full armor to protect myself from their illness. Soichiro would then cling to me and get me sick. As orphans, we can't all get sick so I often hid my symptoms. Soichiro would quickly find out though and drag me back to bed to lay down so he could take care of his younger sisters. It's funny how much Kurosaki and my buffoons of a brother are alike.

"Thank you Kurosaki-San. You're awfully kind to a Yankee like me.", I said as I found myself fondly smiling up at him.

"Ah?", Kurosaki voiced in confusion.

Kurosaki seemed genuinely perturbed by my overly thankful attitude but didn't further comment on it as he averted his eyes. Normally, I'd try to make stupid jokes in this situation but my headache is returning so nothing witty is coming to mind. I enjoyed seeing him being a little shy towards my compliments as well. It made this usually uncute punk tolerable.

"Well, I don't want your sister to blame me later for letting you die. You'll pay me back for all this care. Don't worry about that.", He played off like this was normal for him.

We were surrounded by silence so I took this chance to close my eyes. Maybe I can take a quick nap before Kurosaki has to leave. My eyes didn't stay shut long as I heard the sound of shuffling clothes. I opened my eyes to see Kurosaki looking at one of our only family photos. The photo he's looking at consists of Soichiro, Teru, and me smiling.

"You just live with Teru?", Kurosaki asked out of nowhere.

A sad smile crawled onto my face as I answered him, "Yeah. After Aniki died, we only had each other to depend on. I have to also financially support both of us since Teru's too young and needs to focus on her studies. I promised I would protect her with my life but I'm doing a pretty shit job at that."

I couldn't fight the anguish building in my heart. As I kept talking, my voice became thick and choked up. Tears started to burn the very corners of my eyes as I tried my damndest to fight back the tears that wanted to fall. Only two things make me this emotional. Getting my period and getting sick. Nothing else has made me feel as vulnerable. Not even the comfort of another human being.

"Daisy has helped Teru especially when I couldn't. He's our sole source of support in this damned world. After Aniki died, I just felt so lost and afraid that I would screw up along the way. I remember each message Daisy would send us. I... tried so hard to distance myself from his kindness. I only needed to guide Teru to seek him out. God, I'm such a coward.", I said beating myself up.

I turned my face towards my pillow as I recalled those dark times where Teru distanced herself from everyone except me. She'd cling to my skirt whenever someone would attempt to befriend her. I could even hear her crying herself to sleep on the nights that I arrived home late. When she'd hear me enter the house, she'd dash from our room into my arms.

She's begging me not to leave like Soichiro. Each time, I would spend upwards of three hours consoling her and showing her that I'm okay. She resembled a frightened animal thrown into an unknown environment. She hid from it to protect herself and I allowed it because I wasn't in the right place of mind when all this was going on.

"To most, they're just messages but they were bringing back Teru's real smile. You could see the feeling Daisy put into his messages. Thanks to him, I have my sister back. Even me. He lets me know that I'm doing something right. Even with all the mistakes of my past haunting me. He's saved me in ways no one would understand.", I whispered sincerely as I thought about Daisy.

I clenched my blankets as I remember the look of anguish on Teru's face as she tried to go looking for her phone and I wouldn't let her. The hatred she held for me as she hit and scratched me. It broke me when she looked like she resented me because I wouldn't let her go searching for her phone. For just a moment, I felt utterly helpless. It scares me when I'm this helpless. I would give anything just to turn back time so I could stop Teru from dropping her phone.

"She deserves to be happy after what she's been through.", I whispered with a strained voice.

I sat up in bed and began taking the cold patch off my head but Kurosaki sat stunned and could only watch me escape the blanket burrito.

"I can't just lie here doing nothing. I have to find it for her.", I muttered determinedly.

my disobediance pissed Kurosaki off. When he broke from his dumbfounded trance, he shot up from his seat. Kurosaki quickly moved towards me and pushed me back into the bed by my forehead. He kept his hand firmly placed on my head so I couldn't sit back up. I tried fighting him but my cold has sapped the rest of my strength. If I were at my full health, then I would be ready to throw hands with this punk.

"You stubborn kid! If you get up again, I'll kill you!!", He yelled so I yelled back, "Aargh! Let go! Let go of me, you blonde-haired bastard!"

We argued back and forth for a few minutes before Kurosaki used his other hand to cover my mouth. I'm pissed that he silenced me but I didn't fight it when he turned serious. He seemed to relax when he noticed me reluctantly giving up.

"If it hadn't been stolen then you would have found it yesterday and you probably wouldn't be so sick now.", He told me the truth of the matter and I knew it all along but refused to believe him for the sake of my pride.

Tears finally fell from my eyes. I reached up and pulled Kurosaki's hand down to cover my eyes as I held in my sobs. I know that he can feel my freely flowing tears but it still feels shameful to show such a side to Kurosaki. I hate this. I hate myself for not noticing her phone falling from her grasp. If I was just a little faster getting to her then maybe I could have grabbed it first or prevented her from falling.

"Please help me then. Please help me think of something Kurosaki! Anything. I don't even care if you need me to do something bad. How can I get it back for her? I know more than anyone that this world is full of bad people. I... can't protect her by myself.", I sobbed as my fever made it hard to control my emotions.

I clenched Kurosaki's hand in place in an attempt to stop my tears but they continued to flow. I need to stop being so weak in front of Kurosaki or he might become disappointed in me. From what I know that doesn't sound like something he'd do. He'll probably relentlessly tease me for crying in front of him. He'll call me a crybaby with that dopey grin on his face. I'd love to see his soft smile but I'm not brave enough to face him yet.

"I don't... I don't care what I have to do. Daisy means more to Teru... to us than anything in the world. If it's to get Daisy back to Teru... I'll resort to anything, I swear. No matter how bad it is. I'll really do anything Kurosaki.", I passionately continued to sob.

The sound of paper rustling in front of me caught my attention as Kurosaki pulled his hand away to wipe my tears. I tried to calm myself to properly look at him but the tears clouded my vision. I blindly reached for the paper until I securely had it in my hand along with a pen. My tears slowed enough to see Kurosaki's frown as he stared down at me. His cold hand felt nice against my burning cheeks. It made it better that his thumbs gently wiped my tears. I'm still curious about the paper and pen.

"What's this for?", I questioned in a soft voice as I tried to quell the small hiccups escaping me.

"Write down his email address. I'll send a message to Daisy through my computer since Teru isn't here for me to use your phone. I just have to tell him that Teru Kurebayashi's phone was stolen, right?", Kurosaki asked rhetorically while I wrote down Daisy's info.

My symptoms from my cold all but disappeared when excitement rushed through me. As soon as I wrote down the email address imprinted in my memory, I gently handed the paper back to Kurosaki. Kurosaki's frown didn't disappear but it had softened as he watched me. For some reason, I feel like I'm seeing him in a different light. He seems a lot like me instead of Soichiro. Someone who acts tough on the outside but is just a misunderstood brat. His kind nature also reminds me of Daisy but I know that Kurosaki isn't him.

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki. I wish... I wish I could say so much more but... words can't express how grateful I am for you.", I said as fatigue began to set in.

"Shut up stupid. No need for thanks. Just make sure to get better.", Kurosaki muttered in a pout as he ruffled my already messy hair.

"Keep treating girls nice like this and people might start to assume you're a player. That or they may start to fall for you.", I teased Kurosaki before turning my back to him.

He didn't say anything coherent but his babbling nonsense showed his embarrassment. From the sound of his socks on the floor, he turned away from me. I glanced over my shoulder and I wasn't disappointed when I saw the tips of his ears turning red. I kept quiet and watched him leave with a final warning. He warned me that if I get out of bed then I'd be dead meat. I pouted but listened to him since he's already done so much to help me. He barely knows me and what I've done in the past yet he cares so much.

"After I leave, lock the door and sleep like the dead. If you take one step outside, I'll skin you alive.", Kurosaki threatened.

I felt a small shiver pass through me but it's not fear. Oliver often had me shaking in fear and I hated that feeling. Kurosaki's glare could rival a delinquent but that just made him more interesting. I wanna see what other kinds of faces he will make. My lip started to twitch as my lips pulled up into a smile. Not wanting to tease him for his attempt to sound scary, I forced a frown on my face.

"I... I understand. I'll go to sleep Kurosaki-San.", I mumbled tucking myself further into bed so I could hide my already smiling mouth.

As soon as he shut the door, I let my furrowed brows lift. A smile bloomed on my face as a small giggle escaped me. With a bright smile, I rushed to the front door to lock it. I hurried back to my blankets and just as I laid down, sleep seemed to be calling my name so I let it consume me. It felt different though. Instead of the usual nightmare of my past, I dreamt of the day Daisy saved me. Specifically afterward while he was hugging me. He sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

My butt rested in between his legs and my back rested against his chest. His arms encircled me and made me feel safe. I took the chance to look up at this faceless man. He wore the same cigarette burned hoodie and muddy pants as always. I enjoyed this blissful dream until my body began moving. I moved to straddle Daisy's crossed legs and looked up at him. His hood cast a dark shadow over his face so I couldn't see.

Before I could stop myself, my hands moved up to pull his hoodie off his head. The first thing I saw his blonde hair and blue eyes. An unexpected face sat behind this anonymous mask. In my dream, Kurosaki is now sat in front of me with a gentle smile on his face as his arms moved to sit on my waist. This shocked me. Do I wish that Kurosaki was Daisy?

Daisy/Kurosaki's gentle face turned to longing as he grabbed my chin pointed my face towards his. Confusion set in as I stared into his eyes. His mouth moved as he mouthed something but I couldn't hear what he's saying. I opened my mouth to ask him to repeat but he surprised me when his lips connected to mine. His tongue intertwining with mine as the kiss deepened. This dream seems so real that it's exciting. I could practically feel his moist yet chapped lips against mine. The aggressiveness of his passionate kiss had me breathless.

When Daisy/Kurosaki released me, I weakly fell against his chest panting. The hands-on my waist tightened their grip and I groaned at the slight pain. Am I that needy that I'm dreaming of any guy I'm close to?! Wait? Somethings off. My dream quickly faded away as the hands gripping my waist tightened. Nails piercing my skin before I felt a prick in my neck. I can feel someone touching me. No one should be here. I even remembered to lock the door after Kurosaki left.

I began struggling to get away and the hands quickly retreated before a few footsteps stormed away. I tried to open my eyes but something is covering them. Someone just assaulted me but I can't get up to have them down. My body won't move and my mind is becoming hazy. I started to feel drowsy only to slip back into unconsciousness where my nightmares awaited.

\------------------------------ Kurosaki's Pov

When I shut the door to Aoi's apartment, I stayed outside until I heard the click of the door as it locked. That made me feel safer knowing she didn't pass out before locking it. I let my frown grow as I stormed down to my car. Remembering Aoi's crying face had me flouring it down the road with a pissed-off look on my face. Her words were so haunting. Why is she so desperate to keep Teru protected in this bubble? Like Daisy, I thought that I knew everything about both of them but they keep surprising me.

I guess I can understand her feelings. I have the same urge to protect Aoi and hide her from all these disgusting people. When I noticed Aoi wandering the halls in a towel, I almost blew my cover to get her out of there. Before I could get to her though, she jumped from the second-story window. By the time I made it over to check on her, she was just entering the storage room. I thought she was looking for a spare uniform but anger coursed through me when I saw a boy hiding behind the storage room.

I became livid at the sight of five boys approaching the entrance of the shed with raised arms. She must be threatening them. I started running to get to her and I increased my pace when I noticed the sixth kid locking Aoi in with those boys. My heart raced as I all but flew down the staircase and into the courtyard. My feet led me to the storage room where yelling and screaming can be heard. Without thinking twice, I jumped kicked the kid blocking the locked door. That kick was strong enough to knock him out so I rushed over to unlock the shed.

I peeked through the door to assess the chaos. Inside stood Aoi still in her towel but over by her clothes. I quickly shut it once she started to loosen the towel around her. My face burned bright red as I waited for her to change. I kept an eye on the kid in front of me while also keeping an ear out for Aoi. A loud thud caught my attention so I cracked open the door to see one of her victims tripping her. Without hesitation, Aoi used her free foot to break the kid's nose and knock him back out.

I then noticed her body shaking when she didn't immediately get up. Though I retracted that statement when she shot up and charged the door. Thinking fast, I hid behind the shed and kept quiet. When she walked off, I made sure to make a quick getaway and run back to my new servant. Meeting Aoi face to face after witnessing that scene had me worried for her. She was pretty banged up after that fight.

"Your favoritism is showing Tasuku.", I muttered to myself as soon as I realized that I was daydreaming all the way home.

As soon as my shoes came off, I hurried to my computer room to get to work. Pulling out my own phone, I called Teru's number. Instead of hearing the owner of the phone's voice, it's some disgusting pig squealing nonsense. Ready to dig up dirt on this piece of shit, I gave him an ultimatum of either going into debt or bringing the phone to a designated bus stop. He chose wisely and I soon had Teru's phone in my hand.

I didn't even allow myself to rest before I made my way back to Aoi and Teru's home. As I'm exiting my car, a dark figure rushes from the stairs. A cold sensation ran down my spine as I rushed up to Aoi's home. I rang the doorbell but nobody answered. This led me to check the door and it's unlocked. I made sure she locked it before I left so Someone's been in there. I made my way into her home and saw Aoi sleeping away. After placing her sister's phone in her hand, I get her temperature.

Luckily her fever has gone down but a red mark on her neck concerned me. It's too dark to clearly see it but I could feel I when my finger brushed over the inflamed area. It wasn't long since they left so they're still in the area. They got lucky that this shitty place doesn't have any security cameras. I went to leave but Aoi's voice called out for Daisy.

\------------------------------ Aoi's pov

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I first passed out but I was startled awake by a noise coming from the entrance. The sound of the door opening could be heard and it alarmed me. I passed out before I could re-lock the door. Kurosaki's going to be mad if he comes back and I've been unknowingly kidnapped or robbed. I continued to let my eyes stay shut as I listened to the intruder getting close. I'm awake now so I should have enough energy to attack them if they touch me. Strangely enough, I didn't feel any hostility from this person. They're awfully gentle this time around. They haven't rifled through my belongings or tried to touch me.

Wait?

What are they handing me?

It feels like a cellphone.

Cellphone?

I rubbed my finger over the object and felt the familiar flower sticker Teru put on the back. This must be Daisy. He left me with my sister's precious phone and began to leave like a phantom in the night. I wanted to stop him and thank him. I wanted to know that this is really him and that my fever isn't making me hallucinate. I want this to be real. I want this small piece of safety after what happened earlier.

"Daisy?", I called out.

"mn?", A noise of acknowledgment came from Daisy and I almost couldn't contain the smile on my face because It's really him.

"It's too dark to see your face... but you're Daisy, right? I can't tell if I'm still dreaming or not. You got my sister's phone back. You got it back for her. You're so amazing and I'm so happy. You're awesome Daisy.", I found myself fondly rambling as I fought back a yawn.

Whatever that drug was must still be in my system. I could barely see Daisy's figure in the dark but he came back and knelt by my side. I slowly turned my head towards him and his hand covered my eyes as I complimented him. I need to tell him how grateful I am for him.

"You're the best in the world, Daisy. You're kind and wonderful. The world's number one hero. No matter what anyone else says... you'll always be my hero. The best in the world.", I whispered as he wiped a falling tear from my eye.

As well as proof that he was here, he left a very faint and gentle mark on my cheek. I couldn't help but smile at the warm sensation of his moist yet happed lips. Just like my dream Daisy. I wanted to reach out to him and beg him to stay by my side but I held myself back from acting so selfishly. His identity is still a secret to us and I know this isn't the time to know.

"I love you so much, Daisy.", I whispered but I couldn't tell if it was out loud or in my head as I went back to sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

After a few days, I felt refreshed and all-around lively. My cold is gone so I can go to school to meet up with Teru. I all but raced to the school to surprise Teru with her phone. As I approached the school gates, I saw her waiting at the school entrance so I began trying to get her attention like a weirdo. When she saw me waving her phone around, a giant smile appeared on her face. She raced over and tackled me to the ground while thanking me profusely.

"You should really be thanking Daisy. He came and gave me the phone a few days ago.", I told her and her eyes shot wide open and her mouth hung open.

"You got to see Daisy! No fair! What does he look like? Is it anyone we know?!", She shouted in surprise while lightly smacking my arm.

"Not really. It was really dark so I couldn't see him but he's just as gentle as he is in his messages. We're so lucky to have someone like him.", I sighed remembering his silhouette as he watched over me.

"Oh... Here's your phone. Daisy sent a message for you but I didn't read it. Seems important though since he texted me beforehand not to read the next text. Someone might have fallen for you at first sight", She assured me with a teasing wink as she passed my phone back to me.

She scampered off to talk with her friends before class while I loitered around the front entrance so I could read the message from Daisy. I leaned against the stone wall connected to the metal gates. It also gave me a sense of ease that I wouldn't have Teru reading his message over my shoulder. As soon as I opened the mail, I felt my face turning red at the caring words Daisy was saying. I couldn't handle it.

'Hello, Aoi. I hope you're feeling better after yesterday. I hope you keep asking for my help in the future because I enjoy knowing you put your trust in me. You're a good girl with so much talent waiting to be let out.'

My face began to radiate a large amount of heat because of how gentle he's being towards me. My blush only got more intense when I continued reading his kind message. In a world where you're so used to hear other spilling hatred for you, it's a blessing to hear something even half as nice as this. A breath of fresh air compared to the toxic shit most people spew.

'I care about you so much so please don't give up on me so easily. Your Onii-San entrusted me to both of you so I'll continue to care for you even when you don't think you need me. By the way, you looked beautiful when you smiled the other day. I hope I can see it again someday. -Daisy*'

I forced myself to write a small thank you before I slammed my phone shut and stuffed it in my skirt pocket. Pushing myself from the stone wall, I rushed to class with a burning face. Many assumed that I was still sick but I ignored their whispers as I got to class. I fidgeted in my seat as Daisy's words replayed in my head. He thinks that I'm beautiful or well my smile but I still felt flattered.

I felt so light-hearted that not even Futari's torment couldn't bring my mood down. As soon as break rolled around, I headed towards the flowerbeds to show Kurosaki-San that I'm all better. I even made sure to avoid fights so I could make it on time. From a distance, I noticed Teru had already arrived and was grumbling about having to finish her work from two days ago.

"Kurosaki! Teru!", I called out to them with a bright smile on my face.

My sister turned around and a smile lit up her face. She thinks I'm here to save her from Kurosaki but I'm just reporting before I leave to cause chaos. I gave her a quick side hug of sympathy which disappointed her. After laughing at her pouting face, I turned around and jogged up to the blonde Janitor. As soon as I got his attention, I gave him a small bow.

"I'm grateful to you Kurosaki. Thanks to you and Daisy, Teru has her phone back.", I thanked him as I continued to bow in respect.

"I see, so you're better now.", He said before turning around and pulling his hat off his sweaty head.

I felt my breath get stuck in my throat when I noticed that longing smile from my not so kid-friendly dream. With such a gentle look on his face, I felt guilty for it turning naughty in my dream. Something this pure is not good for my heart or my mind apparently. It made me feel like we were the only two on the planet. Why? Why did he look like he cares for me more than usual? I couldn't stop the small blush adorning my cheeks as I etched his smile into my memory.

"I've been waiting all this time. You're really okay?", He asked and my heart began to swell.

Yes. Thank you very much.", I thanked him while smiling gratefully.

"Don't thank me, instead...", He trailed off as a sinister smile replaced his once peaceful one.

My image of him as this nice and gentle person is now shattered into that of a devil man. He's finally decided to reveal his true intentions behind helping me get better. The swelling in my heart deflated and even seemed to shrivel up in disappointment as his smirk turned sinister. Pure my fucking ass. This bastard is a wolf in sheep's clothing. I pouted that his kind attitude is now gone.

"You can express your gratitude with labor! <3 The floorboards by the stairways are filthy from years of neglect. Aoi-Chan can you wash them by yourself?", He asked but I knew it wasn't a question.

"What a mood killer. So not romantic.", I heard Terusay as she began pouting in the background.

I hushed her and gave her a look that meant to get back to work before I beat her ass. I looked behind Kurosaki to see a giant pile of floorboards looking all dirty and dusty. It would take me hours to clean this. I then looked behind me to see the perfect escape route out of this area and the school in general. I couldn't even finish thinking of running before a hand is placed on my shoulder and squeezed.

"If you even think of running then I'll triple Teru's chores for the next week.", He threatened, and I untensed my muscles that were ready to make a run for it.

"Don't involve me in your lover's quarrel! Go bald Kurosaki.", Teru yelled trimming the leaves on the tree more aggressively.

"What happened to the kind Kurosaki from yesterday?", I wondered while dreading the work to come.

"Kind? Who're you talking about? You stuuuupid.~", He mocked me and if I still had my kendo sword then I would have knocked him over the head with it and ran with Teru.

Sadly I didn't have a weapon to quickly knock him out and he could just track me down through Teru to get his revenge whenever he wants. He also now knows where I live so I couldn't hide there either. I begrudgingly gave in to this demon's orders and began washing the floorboards while wishing this bastard would just go bald.


	4. Kurosaki's Mad

I'm surrounded on most sides and I'll have an even bigger disadvantage if they can fully surround me. I've been here since the end of my 3rd period and now lunch is almost over. My breathing is slowly growing more haggard as I overexerted myself to stay ahead. I needed to focus on both offense and defense. 

I need to tire them out before any of them find an opening to bash my skull in. My body swayed left and right while dodging the fists aimed for my face and their kicks aimed for my legs and stomach. I recently earned the privilege of my kendo sword back so it cracked against their skull quite painfully.

"You fuckers are gonna get dragged to hell!", I grunted blocking another attack from my right.

I was on my way to 4th period when I happened to hear my sister's name being whispered. My temper flew out the window when they were saying that my sister is being attacked behind that infamous Storage Shed. I wondered if they were the same boys as last time but those boys should still be healing from their wounds. 

In a blind fury, I stupidly fell into their trap and raced back there to slaughter those punks. When I arrived with my kendo sword in hand, I'm greeted by several delinquents from the surrounding area. It was the same boys as last time so I can't let my guard down. They were quick to underestimate me when we started fighting.

I let all my frustration out on them and made sure to put all my strength behind each blow. My kendo sword won't break any bones like a bat might but I can break their nose and maybe a few ribs. Fear began showing on their faces as they debated retreating. Their moves started getting more cautious as their bruises began to darken. I tried my best not to get blinded by my wild strands of hair blowing in the wind. 

One of these assholes had gotten ahold of my hair and ripped it from its bun. Seeing the desperation in their attack, I made sure my back is to the shed so I have one less side to worry about. Don't be fooled by my confidence. Just because I'm faring well against several of them didn't mean that they have gotten in their fair share of hits. I could feel the bruises forming on my cheek and arms as they ganged up on me to break through my defense. 

One even got a good hit on my ribs when I was distracted by a punk who swung a bottle near my head. I'm beginning to become overwhelmed. Eyeing the closest boy near me, I started to act cheaply. I dodged his punch and swiftly kicked in in the dick. I made sure the tip of my shoe landed right in the middle of his legs. A wheezing noise slowly escaped him As he fell to the ground passed out.

The other boys stopped and stared at me in horror as they covered their groins. They went on high alert as soon as I showed that I'm not afraid to play dirty. I'll start biting if that's what scares them off. Still keeping me trapped here, they began conversing between themselves. Straight up acted like I turned invisible.

"What's up with this crazy bitch? Didn't Kaia-Chan say she was easy to take advantage of?", One of the remaining boys asked while holding his head in pain.

"No! That's what I tried to say in the beginning. It's her sister that was easy. Kiba couldn't keep his fat mouth shut and students heard and started gossiping. She's supposed to be on her way here.", Another retorted like it was apparent.

Their careless chatter only did more in pissing me off. I could feel a dark aura around me as I set my eyes on all five boys squealing like filthy rats. They seemed to sense the tense atmosphere and stopped their conversation to look at me. It was too late for them to realize their mistake. When they saw the demonic look on my face, they clamped their hands over their mouth and straightened their backs.

"You were gonna lay your filthy hands on my Imoto?", I rhetorically asked before thrusting my kendo sword into the nearest nose before dashing at them.

"Die!!", I screamed as I used my inhumane strength to break a lot of their bones.

Their girly shrieks could be heard across the campus as I beat the shit out of them. Their torture went on until every last one of them passed out from the pain. By the time I was done, they were beaten within inches of life. While staring at the almost corpses, I debated finishing them for good. The thought of crushing the lecherous throat pleased me at first but then it just brought with it a headache filled with blurry memories. 

Memories blurred out from both trauma and forced drug abuse. Not wanting my sister to find them if she does arrive, I dragged each of their bodies behind the shed before tying them up. I left their unconscious bodies tied up behind the equipment with a note taped above them. With a spiteful parting gift, I gathered the blood in my mouth before spitting at their feet. I parted from the shed with a limp in my step and faint drops of blood splattered on my Kendo sword.

I can't go to class looking like I just got into a fight even though I did just get into a fight. With a stoic frown on my face, I reached into my poker for a lollipop. I popped in a Pineapple lollipop and hissed a little when the sour candy stung against my busted lip. I need to wash the blood off my kendo sword before it stains. I stomped around the school grounds to get to the nearest outdoor fountain. If I see Futari lurking while on my way then I'll make a small stop to decapitate that snake.

"Aneki, what happened to you?", Teru's worried voice startled me when it came from behind me.

My body instinctively flinched before freezing in place. I only turned my head to see Teru standing a few feet away with someone near her. I can't see that much from this angle and I refuse to let Teru see me like this. That didn't stop her worrying stare as she walked closer to me. Teru can see that I'm pissed so she stops a few feet away from me. Seeing such innocence in her eyes made me think of the words those boys said about my sister.

Those shitbags had gloated about taking advantage of my Imoto. They were willing to take away her smile so they could laugh. I'm starting to regret letting them live. I should have Andou get rid of them before I finished the job. I'm not sure how long I can control my anger if I keep thinking of those bastards.

"Don't go near the sheds no matter what anyone tells you. If I find out you dd then I'll beat the shit out of you.", I threatened with a pitiful frown on my voice.

"Oh... I wasn't planning to. I got a suspicious letter telling me to go there but I showed the letter to Kurosaki and he said to stay away as well.", Teru responded with a timid smile as she kept her distance from me.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Teru eyeing the blood-stained Kendo sword so I moved it out of her sight so she wouldn't worry. I could see the questions circling her brain but she kept them to herself. That's good to do while I'm riled up. One wrong word and I will end up storming away to blow off steam in the form of more violence.

"You didn't kill anyone right?", Teru tried to ask in a light tone to change the topic but she unknowingly said the trigger.

My teeth ground against the lollipop in my mouth as I scoffed at Teru's accusation. I looked away from my hesitant Imoto and tried to storm off. I tried to but a hand landed on top of my head and kept me from moving away. I growled and tried to rip his hand away but he pulled me closer to him.

"Oi, why do you look so beat up?", Kurosaki demanded to know.

He pulled at my bruising cheek as he rested his other arm around my shoulder to keep me in place. Fed up with his games, I simply jabbed him in the ribs with my Kendo sword so he'd back up. He only stopped pinching my cheek and didn't attempt to move his arm off my shoulder. I could simply rip him from my shoulder and flip him over my shoulder but I just want to get away so I can nap in the nurse's office.

"None of ya business blonde bastard! Why? Ya wanna pick a fight with me next. I'll smash that smug face of yours in. Don't piss me off Kurosaki or you will regret it.", I sneered going full Yankee on him.

I lifted my bloody Kendo sword and aimed it at his jugular. Kurosaki's irritated look faded into a softer one as he placed his hand on my head but this time in a more gentle manner. I stopped function for a few minutes as his large hand covered the top of my head. I'm having a hard time processing what he's doing. Kurosaki softly rubbed my head and ran his finger through my loose hair. My tough exterior began melting away as a small blush appeared on my face.

I looked towards the ground with a pout as he continued to ruffle my hair and made it more frizzy than it already is. My face is getting so hot that I needed a break from this pampering. With my brain overheating, I simply trapped his hand on top of my head. I chewed and finished off my lollipop before confessing. I felt like a kid snitching on their bully.

"Some bitch brought five boys on campus to kick my ass. They lured me in using Teru's name so I rushed over without thinking. When they spoke of how they were gonna hurt her, I was this close to killing them. Now they're just tied up behind the storage shed for Andou to get. I won against all of them.", I explained in simple terms.

The next thing I know, Kurosaki hit me in the head. All my wounds stung as I moved away from him. I crouched down dropping my Kendo sword as I pouted up at Kurosaki's angry face. My wounds are going to cause me even more discomfort thanks to this jerk. Kurosaki raised his clenched fist at me as if threatening to hit me again and I lowed my gaze to glare at the ground instead. I stayed down here just in case he actually attempted it again. Next time he tries, he's getting drop kicked into tomorrow.

"What if you had been seriously hurt during that fight? You're a girl, aren't you? Act like one!", Kurosaki yelled down at me as Teru tried to calm him.

"Who said girls can't fight? That's pretty sexist of you Kurosaki. I'm probably stronger than you as well.", I retorted and that only further upset the blonde man.

"What would you have done if they actually had Teru and threatened her safety if you fought back?", Kurosaki tried to talk sense into me but my mind already has my preferred answer.

"I'd kill every one of them.", I answered straight away with a dead look in my eyes which earned me another hit to the head.

"Wrong answer, you dumbass!", He yelled being the one to stomp off.

I rubbed my head wondering why he's so pissed off at me for telling the truth. Trash like that doesn't deserve to live if they threaten Teru's life. I've also had this reputation of getting into fights since middle school. Why's that bastard care? I scoffed at his retreating form as my sister came to help me up.

"Are you sure you're okay, Aneki?", Teru questioned looking over my external injuries.

"I'm fine but I'll be heading home straight after school to properly treat these. Sorry, but you'll be stuck with Kurosaki alone.", I teased her and her soul seemed to leave her body at that.

Teru helped me from the ground and did her best to drag me to the nurse's office first. She wanted my wounds treated before I go home. She said it would assure her that my wounds won't get infected. As soon as that annoying nurse put the last plaster on my body, I stopped by my class to grab my bag and escaped school.

I thought about going home to rest like I wanted but I started crazing sweets. My lollipops aren't gonna ut it but I luckily got paid last week. I hanged my destination and headed for the nearest food stall and ordered some Dango and Dorayaki to munch on when I get home. I even made sure to buy some for Teru so she doesn't complain.

Mid-walk, I noticed a familiar head of bleached and dyed silver hair. The spiky strands of hair rustled in the wind as he turned into the nearest alley on my left. I approached the entrance and let myself get dragged in. No one noticed as I was snatched off the streets and slammed against the brick wall of the alleyway. My head slammed against the wall and brought a small dizzy spell with it. I ignored the small pain in the back of my head as I looked up into the obsidian black eyes of my old pal Keiichi.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you.", Keiichi whispered in my ear as his hands traveled down my body.

I swiftly grabbed his wondering hand and twisted it behind his back before slamming him against the opposite wall. A grunt of pain escaped him but that didn't deter his struggling. To keep my advantage against him, I jutted my leg between his and harshly pressed it against him. This masochist began panted and stopped struggling against me.

"Your such a pervert. You graduated last year and yet you're as horny as a boy starting puberty.", I hissed back before releasing him.

With Keiichi subdued, I turned around the leave the alleyway but an arm blocked my path. My eyes traveled down to Keiichi as he staged to his feet with a prominent boner in his pants. Pervert isn't even ashamed of it. I waited for Keiichi to either start talking or swing first so I can get this over with and go home.

"I really missed seeing you at the hideout Aoi. The remaining members of the original gang miss you as well. We wish you would come back and become the boss.", Keiichi begged with sincereness in his one as he embraced me.

His boner is currently pressed to my stomach so I understand his sentiment but this is fucking disgusting. I allowed a few seconds of contact before punching him in the jaw. He stumbled to the ground with a happy smile on his face as he cradled the growing welt that bruised his porcelain skin.

"You know what happened to me in there Keiichi. What he did to control me. He may be serving time in jail but he corrupted that place. It's no longer a place I can call home! The people I considered family stood by as that tyrant broke me!! If you come before me and suggest such a thing again then I will make an exception and kill you.", I hissed at Keiichi and he tried to protest.

"I tried my best to save you! None of us were strong enough to stop him back then. Oliver wasn't alone! He had a sponsor helping him leave a path of pain and death!", Keiichi yelled back from his kneeling position but I didn't want to hear it.

I threw that part of me when I entered high school and I plan to leave it in the past. Oliver still has to serve 10 years. before that time approaches I will have made enough of a living to take Teru and I somewhere safe. I won't let this masochistic pervert stand in my way of freedom. Bringing my foot back, I aimed for Keiichi's head and used just enough force to knock him out.

"I won't be going back.", My voice came out emotionless but that is farther from the truth.

I'm absolutely terrified of facing Oliver. He'd sooner shoot me on sight than give me the chance to retaliate against him. I was his unwilling puppet and that bastard might have more connections than I'm aware of. That could explain how he got the nightshade drug while being a minor. My mood is shit now. I stormed out f the alleyway and left Keiichi to wake up on his own. I don't want him to find out where I'm living because that could get back to the gang.

"This fucking sucks!!", I screamed as I quickened my pace home.

\------------------------ Kurosaki's Pov

After forcing Teru to lug around that cart, I decided to treat her to food since I feel bad. I don't want to be this mean to them but it will keep their suspicions off me. It would also relieve my guilt of overworking her. I would have invited Aoi as well but Teru told me that she went home early to rest so her wounds don't get worse. Just the thought of those boys ganging up on Aoi pissed me off. Pride swelled in my chest when she told me she won but it ached at the thought of them overpowering her.

It made me wonder who sent those boys to mess with the Kurobayashi sisters. Teru doesn't seem like the kind of person to make enemies like this. That only left the troublesome Yankee who likes to pick fights in her free time. Well whoever she pissed off, Aoi said she would report to Andou about the situation. That means there might be more instances of this happening. I should visit him and ask him about Aoi's history of reporting this.

My thoughts must have distracted me because I almost didn't notice Teru stopping. I turned around to see what distracted my servant and saw Teru looking at someone. I turned to see her staring at the student council girl who often bullies her and her sister. That blonde girl is stumbling over her feet making it obvious that the guy with her got her heavily drunk. Seeing where we are, he must be trying to get her to a love hotel. He looks too old for her as well but it's not my business.

As soon as that girl saw Teru watching her, she tried to bury her face in the chest of the boy spiriting her away. This had me scoffing at her poor attempt at hiding. She was just having an affair with that Arai bastard and now she's onto another dude. Either she falls in love quickly or she's just easily taken advantage of because she's a lonely and miserable girl with no real friends.

"She didn't want to be seen? She's the one who had a thing with that law-breaking teacher. Don't tell me she's hooked up with another nasty guy?", I said leaning my arm on Teru's head.

She then naively said, "Nasty? He looks like a nice college student. You look nasty with your bleached hair."

I just ignored her side comment about my hair and had her observe them closer. Seeing that kind of man preying on her disgusted me. If Aoi were here, she would probably put her hatred behind her and help the helpless student council president.

"Take a look at her.", I said while shooing my thoughts of Aoi away as I pointed to the intoxicated girl.

"She's staggering, and her face is all red. It's still early, but he had her drink alcohol. And she's just a school-kid.", I explained and that seemed to shock Teru.

Once they took off, I noticed that I was right to assume they were heading for a hotel. Guys like that simply take what they want from naive girls seeking a comforting embrace. They pray on the week and willing. They don't care about the consequences of their actions and that makes them trash.

"Oh and look. There're love hotels up ahead on the street where their car just turned. So that's what she's up to huh? Not that it's really that bad.", I teased Teru knowing she would freak.

"It is bad!!!", She yelled and began panicking.

"You shouldn't go to places like that unless you're an adult!!! Aoi made sure to engrain that in my head during middle school.", She said and that caught my attention.

Why Aoi would need to scold her about that? I can understand if Teru was the rebellious and violent sister but she's not. Alarms went off in my head but I don't have enough evidence to base my suspicions. With a frustrated sigh, I tried to push that subject to the pack of my mind before I start questioning Teru.

"You're such a prude. Not that it matters", I scoffed and began walking off so I could change the subject.

"W-What should I do? The student council president is...", She trailed off still worrying.

"Geez... Shut up. Who cares anyway? C'mon, we're gonna eat.", I bluntly told her before I began walking to Flower Garden.

+++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

"So that girl before is the student council president? If you consider that, she was behaving badly, sneaking out of school like that. To see a guy right?", I said as I had the urge to bring this topic back up.

Teru hummed thoughtfully as she sipped on her juice. Worry still shone through and she seemed unsure how to respond.

"Either she falls in love easily or she's really lonely. She probably doesn't have any friends. She's always in the courtyard alone during lunch break.", I voiced my thoughts from earlier in a bored and uncaring tone.

I immediately showed my disinterest so Teru wouldn't get suspicious about why I'm saying this. I only have eyes for protecting Aoi and Teru so I guess I don't want this cheeky brat to get the wrong idea.

"Oh well not that I care who she's going out with. Seems like she's fine with it. It's none of my business anyway.", I told Teru as I pulled out a cigarette to calm my nerves.

"K...Kurosaki... You're so cold-hearted. Aoi would be disappointed in what you just said.", This A-cup brat said with a disgusted look on her face.

I almost choked on the smoke of my cigarette when she said that. This brat is starting to play dirty by using her sister. Has she picked up on my special attention towards Aoi? I thought I was hiding it from both of them but Aoi might be the dense one of the won. I need to play it off before she starts having weird thoughts.

"Huh? What's that remark supposed to mean? So what if she's disappointed?", I huffed out but the uneasy feeling of getting caught lingered.

Then Boss decided to butt in. From behind the counter, he stood in front of me with a devious smirk on his face. I tried to stop him from saying anything but it was too late.

"Actually Tasuku's head is full right now. He's busy thinking about two girls in particular. Mainly one at the moment so he doesn't care about anything else.", That bastard ratted me out in a roundabout way but I still not sure if Teru has noticed my gentle nature towards Aoi. Let Teru be a complete moron! I yanked my cigarette out of my mouth.

Almost coughing on the smoke I refuted what he said, "Quite talking nonsense, Boss!!! Don't eavesdrop on your customers! It's a lie. A huge lie!!!"

I hoped that would keep her from getting suspicious of my thoughts about her sister and me. The last thing I need is her squealing something stupid to that thick-headed Yankee. Aoi will simply think I'm messing with her and try to beat me up. It would just make things even more awkward.

"Um... well... then... What kind of woman do you like, Kurosaki? Like what's your type?", She asked in a timid tone.

This made things awkward as I stared at her with a dumbfounded look on my face. Don't tell me Teru has a crush on me. I'm flattered but short a-cup girls aren't my type so I should respectfully decline her before her feeling progress.

"Huh?", I questioned hoping that I had misheard her.

"Oh um it's not like I want to know... my friends were asking. It's true.", She innocently explained with no further feelings hidden in her voice.

With that relief in mind, my mind wandered to my ideal type. I guess it would girls that are a cute yet badass type of gal. Like they can rock the pretty girl look while also being able to kick your ass in a fight. Suddenly an image of a badass Aoi filled my head. I remember seeing her fight for the first time and it blew my breath away. Along the way, I've gotten to sides of her that are rather cute for a foul-mouthed Yankee like her.

"I...", I trailed off not wanting to answer but she would pester me if I told the truth.

"I...Have no interest in bad girls. I'm especially turned off by brutish girls who act like Yankees.", I sneered turning away from the fuming Teru before she stormed off.

"Aoi would never have an interest in you anyway stupid! Don't get the wrong idea!!! Aoi would never date a punk like you!", Teru yelled at me as she stormed towards the restroom.

"Where are you going?", I asked in case she might level the restaurant.

"To pick flowers! I hope you go bald Kurosaki!!!", she yelled back before slamming the door to the restroom.

As soon as she was gone, I noticed I slumped against the counter in defeat. From in front of me, Boss isn't doing a good job trying to hide his laughter while I sit in despair. I took another hit from my cigarette and glared up that the man who started this. He thought he was so funny trying to embarrass me.

"Quit laughing, it's all your fault.", I grumbled in shame.

"Sorry, it's just that... I mean I understand.", He said as I looked down.

I didn't want to hear my own reasoning thrown back at me.

"You have you're own integrity, right... Daisy?", Boss rhetorically asked.

\--------------------------- Aoi's Pov

Once I got home, I got started on my homework so I could get it done before I need to start dinner. As soon as I finished my last assignment, Teru came stomping into the house. She's grumbling about Kurosaki and being a flat-chested puny girl who couldn't get a man. Did he say something to her? I need to get started on dinner before it gets too late so ill asked her once I'm done.

++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

It's now after school and I've been trying my best to avoid Futari and her clout chasing minions. During my escape, I accidentally stumbled across Teru and Kurosaki in the back garden. They are both looking at his laptop. I eavesdropped on their conversation, and a wolf in sheep's clothing has captured Prez. I could hear Teru's conviction when she said she wants to protect Prez.

"This is fraud! I'll bet if I tell her...", Teri trailed off ready to storm after Praz to confront her.

Kurosaki was quick to grab Teru's arm to keep her from running off and accidentally escalating the situation with her panic. Without evidence, Prez won't believe that she's getting set up and Kurosaki doesn't look like he's willing to help. I commended him for not letting her recklessly run off with this knowledge. I'm against his reasonings. He wants to leave things up to the victim being who's being manipulated. When she realizes this is wrong it will already too late. She's too blinded and naive to help herself. She needs a mature figure to knock some sense into her.

"Don't. It's none of your business. So you've confirmed that he's really a bad guy. It's up to her whether she stays or breaks up with him. Don't go playing the hero and getting yourself involved.", He tried to put some sense into Teru but she wasn't listening.

Being bull-headed is another Kurebayashi downfall and Im grateful for it.

"I understand what you're saying but I'll just...", Teri tried to explain her plan to Kurosaki but he wasn't listening.

"You don't understand a thing, you simpleton! I'm saying it's dangerous! She's not even your friend, right?!", He yelled at her that's the last straw.

I angrily stormed over there and pulled my sister out of his grasp. Putting myself between the two, I glared at Kurosaki with a burning fire in my eyes. Just because she isn't our friend doesn't mean that she deserves to be sexually exploited by some sorry sack of shit. No one deserves to go through such a traumatic event that could have been avoided if someone spoke up. Everything could have been avoided if they just said something to me! Oh. Seems I've gotten off track.

"You're being a hypocrite Jerkosaki! You're just as interfering here. Why are you bothering us? We're not your friends and it's not like we have some sort of special relationship, right?", I ground out wanting to know why he cares so much about what we do.

Kurosaki stepped back when I got in his face. He's stunned by my outburst but something else seemed to bother him when I said we had no relationship. It's not like I'm lying. He just the school janitor that Teru works to pay off her debt. He has no right to criticize my sister if he's going to turn around and act too familiar himself. I hate people like that. They use their authority to make them right when they're not.

"Just don't get mixed up in trouble.", He insisted while walking away in defeat.

"Don't tell me what to do Jerkosaki!", I yelled before facing away with a pout.

"Oh... sure. Thanks. I'm just going to tell her about the business card.", Teru tried to be nice but I quickly pulled her away from that idiot.

My anger fluctuated as I moved further and further away. My nails dug into the palm of my hand as I held my anger back. As it simmered down I looked back to see Teru watching Kurosaki with a guilty frown on her face. Her expression must be similar to mine. I blew up on Kurosaki because he's choosing to stand by and let someone get hurt. Just like those self-preserving assholes.

Not wanting to let these thoughts trigger my memories, I started heading to the front gate. I kept my grip on Teru as we approached the gates so we could wait for Prez. As we got closer, we heard a familiar voice arguing with someone. I held Teru back as we listened to their heated conversation.

I hadn't caught a look at the guy yet but Teru had peeked around the corner before I pulled her back. She seemed to recognize him. Then that must be the guy that's trying to trick Prez. I moved forward to see but the guy had his head tilted away.

"What? What's this all of a sudden?", This guy's voice rang out and it began to ring bells in my head from long ago.

Alarm bells blared.

"I already told you.", Prez insisted.

'I told you that I don't want to see Oliver', I said in a stern tone as I talked to Oliver's money slave.

"You won't see me anymore. You're kidding me, right?", He snickered and I felt my nails dig into my skin at the sound of his voice.

"No, I'm not. I've made up my mind.", Prez said while raising her voice.

'I don't want to do this anymore. I don't care about someone as evil as him. You and I both know he's the reason the boss is dead.', I cried out in fear.

"Why? You're the most important person in my life.", That money-hungry pig squealed in desperation.

'Don't you know how much he loves you Aoi-Chan?', The voice sneered as if I'm in the wrong for denying the new boss.

"Please stop it!!", Prez yelled out just as the guy turned his face so I could see him.

'Please tell them to let me go! Stop it now!! I promise I'll kill you all if you don't release me!', I cried for help but no one came.

"You made me behave like a delinquent. I'm not important to you at all!", Prez stood up for herself, and even if the delinquent part stung, I'm proud of her.

Prez needs to stop talking and run before he can get his claws any deeper into her flesh. I need to get over there and stand up for her. I can get her to run while beating the shit out of this bastard. I can do the one thing that I wish someone had done for me when that bastard took me to Oliver one last time.

"She said you'd trick me.", Prez told him straight out and he seemed to be desperate now.

"Who said that? You don't have anyone to talk to.", He sneered cockily.

"I do!", Prez cried out.

That seemed to have struck a chord in Teru because she tensed up in my grasp. I Looked down at her to see her eyes getting teary. She felt humbled to have Prez as her friend. Now that they're friends Teru has a reason to interfere. As the sister, I'm involved when fights occur. I also know this scum bucket so that gives me even more reason to step in and kick his ass.

"She was worried about me. My friend warned me.", Perez confidently claimed.

"Hmph.", That bastard grunted in disappointment.

The situation is escalating so I need to step in before it's too later. I pulled Teru towards me and pushed Teru against the wall. My sister stared up at me in confusion as I glared done at her. I pointed at myself then towards prez. Next, I pointed at her and then the spot I put her. At first, she was confused but slowly understood what I was about to do. She seemed hesitant to let me get into another fight but I patted her head as I stepped out.

"Get away from her you no good cock sucking rat bastard!", I yelled with fists raised and teeth bared.

This gained both of their attention as I stepped out from my hiding place with grace. I watched their angered expression change like the rainbow. Prez went from anger to fear and then to relief. Katsuma Soiji showed completely different expressions when he saw me. His anger turned to surprise before shifting into a devious smile. He seems a little too smug for someone who's had their ass beaten by me.

"Kurebayashi-Senpai?", Prez questioned with a smile in her voice.

She seems grateful to see this delinquent. As she should be. Katsumi's notorious for getting himself into major debts so he pays it off with explicit videos and pictures of women.

"Ao-Oni?", That bastard uttered my old nickname as his smirk turned perverse.

I could see the hatred hidden behind his eyes. He must remember the past just as much as I do. This was a week after Oliver raped me. I was avoiding the hideout and looking for a way out with my family. Katsumi was able to track me down and kidnapped me. I didn't make it easy for him and almost bit his thumb off as a distraction as I pinged my designated destination to Aneki. I didn't receive a response which scared me so I fought for as long as I could.

Katsumi only stopped my fighting when he knocked me out with a tire iron. I later woke up mid-torture from Oliver. That crazy bastard only got as far as breaking a few ribs, my left ankle, and my left wrist before the cops burst through the door. Many people rushed into the room. Some handcuffed Oliver and his loyal minions while others came to my aid. My sickly brother was among them as he untied me.

He was too weak to carry me so a timid blonde man stepped in to carry me to the ambulance. I don't remember much after that. The trauma from that time has blocked out most of my memories. Being constantly drugged only aided in my memory loss. At the trial, Oliver was sentenced on many criminal charges but Katsumi got away scot-free after the trial almost got thrown out due to an unreliable witness.

The physical wounds on my body along with the evidence from my rape were able to put him away for a couple of decades but I wish it was forever. A few decades of suffering will never make up for the psychological damage he inflicted for the sake of his twisted obsession for me. My mind started to drift off so I pulled myself back so I wouldn't be caught off guard.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I can't take you to your Romeo. He needs to readjust to life outside of prison after what you did to him.", He teased me with this knowledge and I almost shut down out of instinct.

Oliver out of prison? He was meant to be in there for at least another 30 years but he only served three! What kind of justice system allows something like that. No amount of good behavior should have reduced his sentence by this much.

"What do you mean he's out of prison already? You better spill your guts before I do it for you ya little bitch.", I threatened as I got up in his face to intimidate him.

Katsumi had some nerve to nonchalantly grab my uniform shirt and pull me closer. Still, in shut down, I wasn't able to react fast enough. His mouth got close to my ear and he simply breathed heavily as he looked at Prez behind me. I'm slowly coming back to full awareness and he seemed to sense that as my body tensed up. My eyes viciously glared ahead as I clenched my fist. I got ready to knock his lights out when the heavy breathing paused.

Katsumi whispered in my ear, "He's as free as can be and he's looking for the girl who took his freedom and his gang. He's not happy with you little Ao-Oni."

I felt my body begin to shake in fear as I heard that. Oliver's trying to find me and punish me for my impudence. He's going to make me watch all my loved ones die before he kills me. My mind started to shut down differently. All my attention focused on my instincts. My hearing sharpened and my blood raced through my veins. I even bared my teeth in an ugly snarl. I'm ready to tear a hole in his throat.

Before I could attack, Katsumi acted first and turned his head so he could bite the shell of my ear. I yelled in pain as I punched him away. I used my opposite hand to cover my blood ear and assess the damage. nothing is missing but a warm liquid dribbled from my ear and down my neck. I pulled my hand back to see quite a bit of blood on it. I went to lunge at Katsumit but he clicked his tongue at me in disappointment as he pulled out his phone.

"You better get in the car without a struggle or I'll tell him that he should come to visit you at your school. I'm sure he'd love a tour.", Katsumi threatened with a wide smile on his face.

I looked back at Prez who shook her head no but I no longer have a choice in the matter. If I don't cooperate then Oliver might find and kill Teru. With frustration coming out of my ears like steam, I smacked Katsumi's hand away and made my way to the car. Having no other choice but to comply, I willingly got into the back seat of the car as he forced Prez into the front seat. I wanted to protest taking Prez but I'm in no position to negotiate.

Out of the corner of my eye, Teru snuck into the back with me before we left. I instantly glared at her with a murderous glare which made her begin to sweat in fear. Why couldn't she just think before she acts? Nothing could be done now as we were driven to a nearby love hotel. All the while, I was forced to be docile unless I want to be found by that monster. I'm sorry Daisy. I'm not the good girl you thought I was.

Partway through our journey, Teru couldn't hold back her sneeze and was discovered. Katsumi tried to grab her to keep her from running off after we stopped but I chose then to bite him. I returned the feeling of making him bleed and he didn't like the idea of being even. His bleeding hand swung away from Teru and towards my face.

"I told you to fucking cooperate or else!!", Katsumi threatened.

"Threaten me all you want but if you lay another hand on these children then not even a tire iron will stop me from biting your dick off and feeding it back to you.", I cursed with extreme confidence.

Katsumi could see the feral anger seeping from me and decided not to press his luck when he guided us up to a hotel room. I made sure to keep Teru and Prez in front of me. Katsumi's biggest threat is me so he should focus on just that. I thought that until something pricked me. Memories of Oliver drugging me surfaced and I went on alert. I shot around and pinned Katsumi to the wall. Prez and Teru froze and watched me in anticipation.

"Kurebayashi-Senpai?"

"Aneki?"

Those two small voices whispered just loud enough for my sensitive ears to hear. The sound of a hotel door opened came seconds later but I ignored it to deal with this creep.

"What did you prick me with?!", I demanded while anxiety coursed through me but this prick just smiled.

"Just a little present from Oliver. He said you might have forgotten the feeling but you'll get used to it again.", Katsumi revealed and he held up an empty needle.

I stared in horror at the small amount of blueish-purple liquid left inside. My heart rate picked up and that only worsened my panic since this is only further spreading the Nightshade. My grip loosened on Katsumi's shirt as the fuzziness began. I shut all my senses down to reserve my consciousness. I became somewhat of a doll to prevent myself from succumbing to the mind-altering drugs.

"He was right. You really do shut down with this. Like a little living doll.", That annoying voice snickered as he began leading me by the arm.

I was the last to be led in the room before I was set on one of the beds. I sat stiffly on the hotel bed almost unresponsive to the world around me. My ears began tricking me with the sound of people screaming in pain. My stomach churned as the desperate cries got louder. I tried to feel something real and felt around the bed. My hand soon touched the trembling leg of one of the girls. It seems like Teru and Prez are trembling next to me.

Thoughts ran through my mind about how all of this happened and it irritated me that one simple man could be my kryptonite. I was one of the strongest members of my gang. Now just hearing Oliver's name had me tremble like a lost elementary school kid. It just showed how easily he can control me.

Anger took over my fear as the Nightshade tried taking over. My mind growing fuzzy but one thought screamed at me as I stared at them. I wanted their blood to spill. At the moment though, four puny men stood around us with a camera in hand. They look ready to start filming something naughty. Normally I would have had no problem beating to crap out of each one of them but I'm fighting myself to stay sane.

It's like a dark shadow loomed over my soul and held me in place as I fought against the nightshade. If I lose control and hurt these men then who's to say I'll stop at that. My drugged mind might trick me into hurting Teru and Prez. The overbearing weight made it hard to breathe as I clenched my chest to calm my anxiety. I could feel my panic setting in and I wanted the ground to swallow me up so that I wouldn't lash out.

Every movement I made had Katsumi itching to pull out his phone as he kept an extra careful eye on me. He's curious to see how the drugs will affect me after almost three years sober. I could tell that he's dying to tell Oliver about me. I want to watch his blood spill from his jugular. I'll rip it out with my bare hands! No! Calm down Aoi. You need to stay focused.

"So you were tricking me. You're despicable!", Prez yelled at the douchebag holding the camera but he waved it off smugly.

"Aw, c'mon... Don't say that. Let's stay friends.", He bargained stupidly.

That line filled me with the urge the kick him in the nuts as my own form of fun. Then the sound of creepy laughter began filling the tense atmosphere around the room and at first, I wondered who it was because I might lose focus if I move too much. With a monotone stare filled with annoyance, I did my best to turn to Teru to see that it's coming from her. She began acting like a complete nutjob as she pointed at them.

"This is what you mean by staying friends? I'm gonna take an embarrassing video of you. If you don't want me to post it all over the internet, give me money?", She mocked him which pissed all the guys off as she continued to laugh at them.

They also all seemed freaked out by her erratic behavior.

"Well, yeah. That's essentially it. Who the hell are you?", He asked seeming just as confused as his comrades as to why she was even here.

Teru simply ignored them and curled in on herself as she made her cries louder and more annoying. I covered my ears to drown out her loud yelling that distorted into blood-curdling screamed that echoed inside my head. It's getting to be too much. I can't hold back the guttural growls building in the back of my throat but I must have gone unnoticed because of Teru.

"That's terrible! I'd rather die, I'd rather die! Yes, I'm going to die a virgin and become an angel and I'll live happily ever after in Eden.", Teru cried hysterically.

"Sh... She's sending a message for help!! She was pretending to be crazy all this time.", One of the Jackasses accomplishes snitched.

The screaming died down so I looked up to faintly see that Teru didn't hit the send button on her phone before she was forced to hide it back in her skirt. Shit, she didn't send the message! We need to come up with another plan to get past them. That or they need to grab Katsumi's phone so he can't use Oliver to threaten me.

"President, pound on the wall real hard! I couldn't send my message. Someone might hear us. Otherwise, get to the phone and call the front desk or something! Aoi I need your help now so please snap out of it.", Teru pleaded as she touched my shoulder.

My hypersensitive body flinched back into reality as I listened to the desperation in her voice. My sister and her new friend stood trembling on the bed as they tried to defend themselves and I'm suffering from the nightshade. How was I protecting her though when I'm just standing by and watching bad things happen to her?

I should have gained some kind of immunity to this poison after how long I was forced to take it. Aniki would be severely disappointed in my choices right now. I'm sorry Aniki. I broke from my submissive state of mind and let the drugs take control. I glared at the men in the room with a new fury building within me as I ignored the threat to my life. I'll kill them all before word can get back to Oliver.

"Kurebayashi, Why did you come with your sister? This had nothing to do with you.", The Prez stupidly revealed Teru's relation to me making that camera bastard smirk.

This just made my job harder in making sure no one escaped back to Oliver. Death is nothing new to me so this should be an easy job. The hard part is stopping before I go too far.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I could have screamed for help instead of getting in the car but seeing Aoi like that made me want to help. This involves me. You called me your friend, didn't you? I was happy to hear that so I came.", My sister said bravely.

My mouth started to taste awful from chewing on my cheek until it bled. I reached inside my skirt for a lollipop but got stabbed instead. Sticking my hand inside my pocket once more, I let my finger graze around the sharp object and grasped it in a death grip. I then realized that I forgot to take out the scalpel from my pocket after running from Kurosaki after he bandaged me.

A maddening smirk crawled past my anger as all three of us either fought, banged on the wall, or started yelling. My fear disappeared and a menacing aura surrounded me. I let the true Ao-Oni out as I went to town on these bastards and beat the life out of them. They would rue the day they crossed me. The sounds distorted once more which only furthered my anger as I screamed at them like a feral cat.

I slashed, kicked, and bit any of them who dared to come near any of us girls. This caused them to cry out in pain like a bunch of sissies. Small spots bled and stung which had them crying for their mommies. Cry you, weaklings! Beg for the mercy that you don't deserve! My mind began to revert to how I was when Oliver controlled me. This never-ending bloodlust is consuming me. I can't tell who's an enemy and who I have to protect.

I continued my vicious attack on these men as Teru and Prez looked on hesitantly. They continued to call for help but their voices were wary as they witnessed my crazed grin and blown pupils. I enjoyed seeing these men suffer for their sins at the hands of the most fearsome Blue Ogre. I got distracted during my torture that two men slipped by me. Teru and Prez began fighting them off while yelling for help.

Mid-punch, I looked up and connected gazes with Katsumi. That smug bastard is holding up a phone to his ear with a nervous grin. My hearing went out for a small duration but I could never mistake the words that Katsumi mouthed. With a banshee-scream, I launched myself off the semi-conscious male under me and talked Katsumi. I'm quick to hold the scalpel to his throat making him shut his mouth in fear. I hope he regrets drugging me now.

"If you dare utter a word to that bastard then I'll cut out your tongue so you can't speak a single word again. I swear I'll slit your throat, you bastard. Right here and right now.", I threatened while pressing the sharp object to his neck and drawing a small trickle of blood.

This pussy began whimpering and crying for his mommy as well. He tried to desperately reach for the phone to talk to Oliver but I pushed him further down and sat on him to keep him in place. While I tried to hold myself back from stabbing Katsumi, I heard the demonic voice of Oliver over the phone speaker.

"Hey, if it isn't the angelic voice of my darling Kurebayashi Aoi? How's my little Ao-oni doing without me to keep her in her place? Maybe this master needs to educate his puppy before she bites the hand that keeps her alive", Oliver's voice rang over the phone which stopped my scalpal inched from Katsumi's eye.

The door burst open behind me but it was just another unimportant noise. The sound of the laughter in Oliver's voice is louder than any of the screaming. Unconsciously my body tried obeying the man who forcefully made himself my master. With me no longer being a threat, Katsumi pushed me off and rushed away. My body laid perpendicular to the phone that Katsumi left.

My ears rang as they became deaf to the world around me. The ringing of voices only subsided as I continued to hear Oliver's voice taunting me into talking. My body trembled and I couldn't tell if it was from rage or fear as I stared at the collar ID displayed on the phone. Oliver's words seemed to etch themselves into my mind as if he were using his nasty fingernails to carve them into my brain. I loathe his existence and I wish something would kill him already.

"Well, I'll hear that pretty voice of yours soon. I'm coming for you my dear and neither my father nor your Onii-San can stop me now. Katsumi-chan's so helpful so I'll reward him if he survives. I also can't wait for you to introduce me to that cute Imoto-San of yours as well.", He whispered before hanging up.

When did he tell him about my sister? Did he set this up knowing I would come?

"You scheming bastard, Katsumi! I'll kill you!!", I screamed out hoping to shake the core of that snitching bastard.

I stumbled to my feet and shot around with the scalpal held high so I could kill that lying bastard. I'll spray his blood around this room and watch as his life drains away from his eyes. My eyes searched for him until I was hyper-focused on his retreating form. Something seems to have spooked him but he doesn't know spooked until I send him to hell.

Focusing my gaze on only him, I blindly rushed forward to end his miserable life. Katsumi caught sight of my murderous gaze and screamed in fear. My scalpal could only slice his cheek before I was grabbed around the waist by a pair of strong arms. Not Teru or Prez as they would be too weak to hold me back. Blinded by my drug-induced rage, I reacted without thinking and went to cut the hand of the person holding me.

The scalpal is quickly ripped from my hand and tossed somewhere in the room but that didn't stop my struggle. My gaze went back to my original target and I tried escaping with any means necessary. I felt like a cornered animal being restrained. I screamed and growled while Prez and Teru softly cried in the background. This is quite unsightly even for me.

I bit and scratched the man holding me until they ripped their arm from my mouth and forced me to look up at them. I came eye to eye with Kurosaki's genuinely pissed-off face but it soon changed to just horrified when he saw my wild and dilated eyes. I was out for blood and I don't know if anyone could stop me before the nightshade wears off. This is the old me that I want to run from.

"What happened to you? What did they do to make you like this?", He whispered gently.

His hands stayed on my face as he kept me still. The drugs are still running rampant in my system but this is the calmest I've felt while high. His warm hand held my cheeks as his thumbs rubbed under my eyes. My mind started to ease into a peaceful state of fatigue. I leaned into the palm of his hands and spilled one of my biggest secrets.

"They drugged me with nightshade. Someone wants me dead and this was their warning.", I mumbled trying to think of any way I could stop this.

"is it that retreating bastard? I'm sure he's too much of a wimp to do anything after today.", Kurosaki assured me with a scoff as he picked me up and led us outside the hotel.

I didn't mind Teru of Prez overhearing what I'm saying because I'm too tired. The dosage must have been smaller than usual. My anger highs usually last quite a few hours before I start getting drowsy. Oliver usually took my fatigue as a sign to drug me again. It started to become a routine that only got more and more constant as he upped the dosage.

"Not him. A man I sent to prison while in middle school. The happened right before Soichiro died. That man is now out. He's gonna find me. He'll kill me for what I did. I'll have to pay for my sins against him.", I only partially told him as my fatigue worsened.

Kurosaki tightened his grip on my shoulder before he placed me in the front seat and strapped me into the car. I fell into a light nap the drugs started fading. While napping, I started to collect my thoughts, I can't let Oliver get anywhere near Teru. If he touched even a hair on her head then I'll slit his throat and gut his dying body.

Kurosaki woke me up from my nap once we arrived at our home. My dazed eyes stayed focused on the trim of the car as Teru tried to get the blonde's attention to apologize to him and thank him for helping us. He simply glanced back at me before driving off without another word. I'm sorry Daisy. I might have to do something unforgivable to keep my sister safe.

\------------------------------ Kurosaki's Pov

"Um... both Kurebayashi's aren't to blame. I...", That girl Teru and Aoi helped spoke up feeling guilty so I let out a sigh to lessen the tension.

"Yeah, I know.", I assured her that I understood what happened especially after what Aoi told me.

"This is probably rude of me to say but you really should be pickier about the guys you fall for.", I told her in hopes that she wouldn't do something that would make the two of them act irrationally again.

"So you want me to...?", She trailed off and I could see the cutesy look she put on in the rearview mirror.

It unsettled me with how deeply she was staring at me with that lovey-dovey stare and I wondered what goes on in that boy-crazy head of hers. What could this girl be thinking about now? It better not be anything weird or I might just kick her out of my car.

"Huh? Want you to what?", I questioned trying to keep uninterested in her antics.

"You want me to fall in love with you?", She asked making me choke on the smoke of my cigarette.

*KOFF*

"Why? Did I say something appealing to make you think that? There's a limit to falling in love so easily.", I scolded her as I fixed the cigarette in my mouth before getting serious.

"I mean really. Take me off your love radar lady. You're not my type, sorry. I'm only interested in hard-headed Yankees.", I told her but I felt a little embarrassed telling her this.

"Oh... I get it. That's what you mean.", She accepted and I felt content with that.

"Though I'm worried about Aoi after tonight. I've seen how she reacts to bad people and how strong she can be. She doesn't hesitate to beat them up but that guy mentioned the name Oliver and she turned as white as a ghost. I've never seen her that scared of someone.", She told me and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

I want to further question this girl on what happened but she might not budge because I'm being nosy. I need to do some research on my own. I have to take a look into her background to find out who's after her. Soichiro never brought up what Aoi got into during Middle school but he always seemed worried about her.

"Then they stuck her with some kind of needle that freaked her out. She stopped responding to any of us until we started to fight back. Her... her eyes looked so scary. It's as if she was willing to kill all of them. I thought she would accidentally turn on us with how wild she looked.", That girl confessed with a small tear falling down her face.

It reminded me of the words Aoi said. They drugged her with Nightshade poison. It's a highly addictive drug that can set even the calmest Buddhist into a murderous rage. The worst I've seen her is after we recovered her from a gang hideout. I never saw the guy who did this but I do remember how badly he had hurt her. He broke so many bones and pumped so much nightshade into her system that they had to revive her three times just on the way to the hospital.

After a long two-week coma, she woke up only to be used as a key witness towards the man that did this. After barely winning the case, she had to deal with the death of her brother and the finances of her and her sister. She was quick to shut herself away after that. I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did. She's probably even forgotten about our small interactions when Soichiro was alive.

When Soichiro was alive, Aoi used to constantly come to his workplace and bring him his lunch. Somehow this genius computer man couldn't remember to bring his lunch. I remember how much confidence she had each time she scolded him for forgetting his bento. everyone found her bright presence uplifting. Especially Riko who treated the young girl like her sister. One day something changed in her and everyone at the company could sense it.

She was ruder to Soichiro and Rika. Aoi would lash out at them when they tried to pry into her attitude. She picked fights with her brother and she kept showing up with new bandages and bruises that she wouldn't explain. Soichiro tried to sit her down and ask her what was happening but she would just become fearful before darting from the room.

After that, she barely showed up and then disappeared for a few days. No one knows what happened to her during those days of absence and Aoi only ever told her brother. I tried prying but he told me that Aoi would eventually tell me. Seeing her in so much pain only reminded me of her mysterious past.

\------------------------------ Aoi's Pov

'I screwed up Daisy. I'm not a good girl like you thought. I feel like I'm going to relapse after I was injected with Nightshade so I'm trying so hard to stick to my lollipops. I almost went berserk and hurt my sister. If Kurosaki didn't show up then I might have. I hate it. I hate that side of me and now Kurosaki has seen that shameful side and he's mad-.'

I paused in my typing while debating if I should tell Daisy about my worries about Oliver. Aniki trusted Daisy with his Imotos so I should put some faith in him. Before I could stop myself, I found myself expressing the things that have been putting me on edge since I found out Oliver is back on the streets.

'I'm unsure what to do about someone from my past returning. He might hurt Teru or Kurosaki if I'm not careful. I'm running out of options and I can't keep running.', I typed on my way to school before hitting send.

As soon as my finger pressed the send button, I looked up and bumped into someone. This startled me and put me on defense. My hand tightened around my phone and my head shot up to see who's in front of me. My face is inches from Kurosaki's chest looking down at me with wide eyes. The sound of his ringtone broke our silence. Kurosaki's eyes dilated in panic before rushing away. That's a little suspicious.

"That's weird. Was he embarrassed about getting a text? Maybe it's from his secret girlfriend?", I pondered in confusion.

Maybe he's sending naughty pictures and didn't want to get hard in public. Hah, what a pervert! I continued into school and noticed those two new girls who were bothering me while I was sick. They started waving at me and smiling happily. With a perturbed look on my face, I paused in my walking and looked behind me. I tried to see if they were waving at someone else but no one was paying them any attention so I turned back and pointed at myself. They happily squealed between one another and ushered me over.

I lazily made my way over to them and their smiles only seemed to brighten. I opened my mouth to question these weird girls when they began gushing about everything and anything to try and start up a conversation. I felt a cold sweat coming on because they're being strangely nice to me. If someone's putting them up to this then they must be getting paid quite a bit. Nothing about me looks friendly so why are they happily chatting away while I'm glaring at them.

After a few minutes of them talking between themselves, they seemed to take notice that I wasn't joining in on the conversation and got flustered. The shorter girl with lighter brown hair held the taller girl's arm and shyly hiding her face. The taller black-haired girl tried to hide her light blush behind her hair as she held out her hand.

"We got off on the wrong foot. We found out you had caught a bad cold the other day and it was kind of rude how we were acting towards you. Can we start over... as friends? I'm Kotana Yui.", Kotana-San asked in a soft tone while waiting for a handshake.

I skeptically obliged while taking the time to look her over. Kotana-San's long black hair swayed around her like a shrine priestess. All the while her steely gray eyes finally found the courage to stared at me with such earnestly. I went on my trustworthy gut to detect any lies. All I felt from Kotana-San was a motherly aura. That kind of warm sincerity had me blushing as well as I grabbed her hand. She happily shook my hand while I bashfully looked away from her.

"I'm Yoshida Himari.", The other girl chirped now that Kotana broke the ice as soon as I released Kotana-San's hand.

I looked over at Yoshida-San grabbed her outstretched hand next. I looked her over just as I did to Kotana-San. I noticed that her light brown hair looks freshly cut and curled so she must have gone for a new look for this school. I then noticed that her mocha eyes held an overwhelming amount of child-like excitement. Even I had no problem with her. She reminds me of a younger sister. A less mature version of Teru and that's being generous to my sister. I let my joy consume me at this moment as Yoshida's excitement became contagious. I broke from Yoshida's handshake and proudly pointed at my puffed-out chest.

"I'm Kurebayashi Aoi and this school's most infamous delinquent so you better not regret this.", I teased them with a wide-mouthed smirk.

I'll hold onto this happiness as long as I can.

"Now let's head to class before the bell rings.", Kotana-San said calmly as she began leading Yoshida-San and I by the hands.

She really does seem like the motherly type.

"Race ya!", I shouted and raced ahead with both of their hands in my grasp.

I looked behind me to see them trying their hardest to keep up with me but they weren't as athletic as I am. Seeing their struggle, I slowed down my pace slightly so I could stay in step with them yet remain ahead of them as I dragged them along. We all laughed as a teacher scolded us for running in the halls but no one dared to stop me.

"That's the most fun I've had since I transferred here with Yui-Chan!", Yoshida-San cheered as soon as we entered the classroom.

We happily chatted away at Kotana's desk until a familiar bitch came up and grabbed Yoshida's shoulder. I glared at the hand holding my new friend but it didn't move. My murderous gaze traveled up to Futari as she sweetly smiled back. That sickeningly sweet smile could give anyone a cavity if they looked at it long enough. A very vile thing indeed. Both her and her fake smile.

"Looks like little Kurebayashi has threatened the poor new girls. You shouldn't do that Kurebayashi or I'll have to report you to the principal.", Futari threatened me as our classmates gossiped.

They stared at our group in pity and disgust and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who they're pointed at. Yoshida-San looked around the classroom in horror as she heard each nasty word pointed at me. All the while Kotana-San let her dark hair cover her eyes. She refused to look at anyone.

"You can say whatever you want, shit for breath but they chose to interact with me. Despite the popular belief that I'm a loner, I can make friends. Unlike you, I don't need to bribe or blackmail people to my side.", I firmly stated without an ounce of sympathy in my voice.

This cause Futari's face to grow bright red and her hand tightened on Yoshida's shoulder causing her to wince. With faint traces of the Nightshade still in my system, I'm quick to see red. I launched myself at Futari and grabbed her by her curly black hair and threw her away from Yoshida. My anger escalated when I saw Yoshida-San removing her school jacket to show a bruise. Small tears resided in Yoshida's eyes and I snapped.

"You call me a delinquent? I only hurt those who deserve it. You pick on the weak so I'm a saint compared to trash like you and your daddy's money.", I hissed and took a step towards her.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I finally noticed Kotana has left her seat. Her long black hair parted to reveal the killing intent in her eyes. If I weren't as strong as I am, then I would have felt intimidated by the evil look in her once calm eyes. She's really pissed that Futari hurt her friend. Understanding what she wanted, I stepped back so Kotana-San could deal with that bitch.

"Don't hurt her too much Yui-Chan or we might all get in trouble.", Yoshida-San said between sniffles.

I was surprised she was going to deter her friend from harming someone. Instead, she just advised her to hold back. With a single nod, Kotana-San kneeled to the quivering Futari and smacked her across the face. Not hard enough to bruise but it will leave a red and stinging welt on her cheek. As soon as Kotana-San dealt three smacks to Futari-San, she came back over to Yoshida-San.

I had helped Yoshida-San into the nearest chair and Kotana-San checked her shoulder. It's not bleeding but it will bruise. I stood back and watched their backs as Kotana-San pulled out a small jar filled with some kind of yellowish jelly. Students whispered behind up as Futari threw her tantrum and left. She's most likely going to put in a false complaint about me that will probably be thrown out for the 20th time if I can grab it before Andou-San sees it.

"Are you okay Kurebayashi-San? They were saying such mean things about you but you still called us your friends. Aren't you upset that we didn't speak up to stop them?", Yoshida-San asked in worry and her voice shut up the rest of the gossiping students.

They quickly started talking about something else so I took the chance to ruffle her short honey brown hair that was a little familiar. It's a little brassy towards her roots but I shook it off as her dying her hair. She's already got a fresh cut so she must have colored it as well. The light color suits her bubbly personality.

"It's fine. You guys are new to this kind of environment so it might be overwhelming. I've been dealing with Futari's nasty temper since we were kids. Kotana-San also kept me from busting her face in so we're good.", I said as I shrugged nonchalantly.

Both girls looked up at me with sad looks before shooting up to hug me. They both embraced me and started listing off a bunch of nice things about me to make me feel better. I just steadily got flustered until I shouted at them to leave me alone. With a warm face, I took my seat by the window and pouted to myself as the teacher showed up. Kotana-San and Yoshida-San quietly laughed at one another before they went back to their seats.

Hey Daisy, I finally have some precious friends.


	5. The Man Near and Yet so Far

I've been ignoring Kurosaki since the hotel incident. Instead, I've been burying myself within the company of my new friends. I mainly used their presence to keep myself distracted from the withdrawal symptoms. During the day, I'm enjoying myself and my time with Kotana-San and Yoshida-San. As soon as nighttime rolls around, I'm irritable and I fall asleep shivering in pain. Most nights it's hard to sleep so I spend most of my time wandering around at night.

This just made me fatigued so I often found myself taking naps at the flower arrangement club when I would go with Kotana-San and Yoshida-San. This led to me visiting the Kendo club less which worried Toru-Sensei. So many people searched for me throughout the week that it only further stressed me out. I even almost made myself sick by staying up two nights in a row before deciding to go to the Kendo club.

Luckily the withdrawal symptoms have calmed down so I'm getting more sleep. I'm grateful for that because today is a... special day for my orphaned sister and me. Kotana-San and Yoshida-San gave me that they understood and gave me their condolences when I told them the importance of today. They even went as far as to embrace me in a hug as they cried for me.

Their affection had confused me. I know we're friends but they don't need to cry about something that's in the past. I then noticed the warmth from their hug and the sound of their crying didn't annoy me. For some reason it made me cry with them. It felt good to cry with them but it's a little embarrassing that it happened in front of our classmates. People stared at our group as we ugly-cried together.

Well, the reason we're crying is that it's the anniversary of my Aniki's death. Teru and I are currently at the cemetery to visit him. I wish we could visit him more often but the train fair would kill whatever savings we accumulate in the future so this is for special moments. On these days, I can dedicate my time to my siblings. In the next moment, Teru and I both got a message around the same time so we stopped to read them. Teru read her message with a small smile on her face so I took the chance to read mine as well. My face all but burst into flames as I read Daisy's embarrassing words.

'Aoi, I can tell you're going through tough times right now. I wish I could be there in person to comfort you. I know I don't know everything about you but I know you're not bad. Please confide in me and I promise that I'll do everything in my power to help you. I'm sorry, Aoi.'

"Aneki?", Teru called out to me.

I looked up with small tears collected in my eyes to see her point to our Aniki's grave. I wiped my eyes as I went to stand next to her. On the step of the gravestone sat a small vase with Blue Daisy's inside just blowing the in wind. They just gently swayed back and forth as if they were watching over our brother when we couldn't. Seems like Daisy got here just before us. If we were here a little sooner then could we have gotten to see him. Aniki is sure lucky.

"Thank you, Daisy. You came before we did. Isn't that nice? You got to see Daisy, Aniki. We've never seen his face. It's not fair.", Teru joked with a soft smile on her face and I couldn't help but let a small smile appear on my face as well.

"Excuse me... Are you Aoi and Teru Kurebayashi?", A man questioned from behind us.

I went on high alert and turned my head. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a hand reaching out to grab Teru's shoulder. She's right next to me and in his reach so I became protective as soon as it got close to her shoulder. Shooting around, I grabbed Teru by the arm and pulled her behind me so his hand would grasp air instead. Teru questioned my actions but I silently stood in front of her like a shield. As soon as Teru is safely behind me, I reached out and grabbed this man's outstretched arm.

My grip is tightening by the second as I tried to assess the intentions of this unknown man. He looked like your average Japanese male but my years of gang work told me not to trust him on appearance alone. Naive little Teru had another thought in mind and almost called this stranger Daisy and that had him staring at us in shock. There's no way he could be our Daisy. He's too plain looking and he just came up to us too easily. Daisy's too cautious for that. He won't even show his face to me.

"Who are you?", I hissed protectively as my naive sister stared on dumbfounded by my menacing tone as this man tried to quell my anger.

++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

I slugged along in a fatigued manner Teru dragged across the schoolyard. She's heading to her after-school activities with Kurosaki and she wanted me to join so she asked me about this yesterday. At first, I protested because I wanted to take a nap after school before heading home tomorrow. Come tomorrow, my only friends decided to betray me and got excited about when Teru mentioned the Janitor.

They must not know him well because they gushed over his looks and called him a hunky yet mysterious catch. Whatever the hell that means. If anything, Kurosaki is a hardcore tsundere who's probably a closet pervert. Despite my protests, they sent me with Teru saying that I should spend more time with my sister. I loudly complained about the janitor that will be there as well but my friends ignored me and scurried away with small giggles.

This made my mood sour as I complained in my head instead. Even if I couldn't take a nap at the Flower Arranging club, I could be home doing my homework or studying for our upcoming exam. Instead, I'm still at school and awake. This is the ultimate torture. It's going to be so awkward between Kurosaki and me. Teru had advised me to bring my swimsuit today, just in case. Fearing this abandonment from my friends, I secretly brought my suit just in case I could get away with slacking off and going for a swim.

Not even close. Teru seems awfully cheerful while she's working. Out of both of us, she really enjoyed talking to the man from yesterday. Even while I blatantly glared him down. Despite my sour mood, I kept quiet because she seemed content talking to him. I should keep quiet for now but if he acts out then I'll break his neck. That man said that he worked with our brother but he had a hidden vendetta that I didn't trust. You could hear it in his overly sweetened words.

No adult would use that voice on a child unless they wanted to get something from them. As soon as we got to the pool, Teru and I changed into our swimsuits and headed over to Kurosaki to begin cleaning the area. I deadpanned when I saw my own sister wearing her embarrassing middle school bathing suit. I offered on many occasions to buy her a new suit. She'd simply shrug me off and tell me to spend it on something more important. What's important is getting you a suit that shows that you have just an ounce of sex appeal.

I at least saved up my tips to get a decent two-piece for when I travel to the beach a couple of times a year to keep up with my training. Doing that for her wouldn't be much different. Restraint training became a habit back in middle school. Boss wanted us to be in top shape just in case any of the surrounding gangs started a turf war. It's become so much of a habit that I keep weights in my socks and bra. Having only my bathing suit on made me feel as light as a feather.

"He said he used to work with our Aniki and that next time...", Teru began talking about that man.

"Hey. What's the big idea?", Kurosaki interrupted my sister with a scowl on his face.

His anger showed, even more, when he began chewing on the cigarette hanging from his mouth. Teru and I stared at him wondering what his problem is. Was he disappointed in Teru's bathing suit just like me? A twinge of anger pierced my heart when I noticed him paying her more attention but I pushed that stupid feeling away. I shouldn't care anyway. We don't have any type of relationship besides him keeping my sister as his slave. I should still keep an eye on this punk.

"Did I say something to upset you?", Teru wondered like a clueless idiot.

"No, stupid. What's with that getup?", He muttered trying now to look at her while she's acting stupid.

"Well since I'm cleaning the pool... I came dressed ready to weather water torture! What do you think of that bully Kurosaki!?!!", Teru yelled confident posing in her suit and I felt the second-hand embarrassment consuming me.

"This is why people say you don't have any sex appeal, Teru. I offered to get you a new suit many times so we could go to the beach but you insist on keeping that stupid thing.", I sided with Kurosaki.

Teru's too blinded by her frugal nature so she too proud about the fact that she still fits into her middle school suit. I lounged back with a smirk on my face but that only further irritated Kurosaki. He shot around and pointed at me.

"And You! Why are you wearing that right now while you're still on school grounds?!! You're not even doing anything but lounging around so why are you here?!", Kurosaki yelled while pointing at me.

He eyed my body just lazily lounging in my suit as I used the hat Teru got from Kurosaki to hide my face from the sun. This free feeling made it the perfect time to work on my tan. I'm as pale as a ghost so a little vitamin D should help.

"I go to the beach for water weight training so I needed something that would add drag to me in the water. The ruffles looked cute on me as well so I thought it'd bring some positive attention for a change. Looks like it worked.", I smirked as that blonde bastard turned away from me looking flustered.

I felt confidence swelling in my chest since I had that effect on this cocky bastard. Then in the next second, I was getting sprayed by the hose. The cold water soaked through my baby blue bathing suit. It felt nice with the warm weather but it stung against the small scars hidden underneath. I hid my discomfort and showed blatant disdain for this blonde bastard.

Kurosaki yelled at me, "What was that smile just now? Get your act together and help out if your gonna be dressed like that!"

The water caused my heavy hair to fall from its bun. I looked like that chick from the ring with how little I can see through this wet curtain of hair. I simply placed my hair behind my ear to keep it out of my face but a gaze burned into the back of my head. I glanced around and didn't notice anyone looking at me so I got up and grabbed a broom.

Before I started cleaning, Kurosaki came up to me. I stared up at him in confusion but he refused to look at me until she forced me to wear his jacket. It helped me get dry so the wind wouldn't make me cold. I enjoyed Kurosaki's jacket while Teru put on her school sweater when she noticed me looking toasty. Kurosaki was then telling Teru that she didn't have to come today because of upcoming exams.

When I heard that we didn't have to come today, I realed around glared at my moron of a sister for dragging me here. She made it seem like something urgent so she needed my help getting it down. I looked down at the broom in my hand and debated knocking myself out to get a few hours of rest before smacking Teru.

"I know, I won't come starting tomorrow. Neither will Aneki.", Teru acted like it was nothing but she's cutting into my studying time.

"Then why did you drag me here to work with you? I wanted to go swimming and relax and take a nap if I'm not going to be studying for the exam.", I muttered using my anger to power through the chores I'm forced to do.

"Something nice happened yesterday so I thought Aoi and I would help the delinquent school custodian.", Teru piped up blissfully that only further ticked me off.

"Stupid Imoto and stupid balding janitor.", I grumbled while anticipating the moment I could throw her into the pool as a punishment for dragging me here.

"And what happened that made you feel so tall? You said that yesterday was the anniversary of your brother's passing.", Kurosaki asked Teru and a soft yet sad smile appeared on her face and that looked calmed my irritation for the time being.

"Yes, so we visited his grave yesterday.", I spoke up while straitening my posture and handing Teru my broom.

I'm bored so I might take a quick dip in the pool before Kurosaki stops me.

"And you met someone who knew him? That's nice.", Kurosaki continued the light banter.

"But we're both happy because of something else. Daisy... had been there just before us. Teru pointed it out to me as soon as she saw the Blue Daisy's he left. It's a special flower for us Kurebayashi's. It's all of our favorite flowers now. I was happy seeing them.", I confessed in a bashful manner.

I pushed off this light feeling off and went back to relaxing. From the corner of my eye, Teru walked a little distance away to continue sweeping so I let a smile stay on my lips as I thought about how similar my brother in Daisy is when it came to their protectiveness for us. They both cared about us and are so kind.

"Daisy seems a lot like my brother. He's kind and worries about me even when he probably has more important tasks to attend to. He's more important than any boyfriend I've had and even though I want to see him and thank him, I can't. Not yet at least.", I confessed softly but I wasn't sad.

The wind suddenly picked up and the hat I'm borrowing from Teru flew off my head. The wind carried it straight into the pool where it peacefully floated. It's gonna sink once it gets waterlogged though so I should grab it. I looked over to see her still distracted by a pile of leaves that wouldn't move so I took this chance to reach out and grab the hat.

"Don't reach out lie that, You'll fall in.", Kurosaki warned me from behind but I brushed him off as a worrywart and leaned further.

"Teru's hat fell in so I have to get it back before it sinks. Plus I have my swimsuit on so it'll be fine.", I waved him off and reached further out.

Just as Kurosaki predicted, I only continued to go forward against my will. I felt myself losing my balance as I began to tip forward. I fully expected to fall in and have an excuse to goof off for the rest of the time. That didn't happen. I was pulled back from the pool edge and into a warm pair of arms. My body went tense when I noticed Kurosaki's face pressed near the side of my head. I'm frozen as I slowly began to realize the situation I'm in.

The warmth of his body began seeping into mine and it made this moment feel intimate. My heart began to race as I felt him getting closer to me as his arms tightened around me. His soft breathing by my ear began to tickle it as I squirmed. What's going on with Kurosaki? I'll unwillingly fall in love if he treats me so nicely.

"Kurosaki... what...?", I hesitantly questioned him.

"Excuse me.", A familiar male voice spoke up from behind us.

The next thing I know, I'm the only one thrown into the pool. I was lucky enough not to swallow any water but now Kurosaki's jacket is wet and clinging to me in a bothersome way. I slowly swam back up to the surface with a pissed-off aura surrounding me. I glared at the back of Kurosaki's head as she nervously talked with Takeda. He's the mysterious man who knows our brother. Takeda is asking Kurosaki about Teru and me. She heard her name and was just coming back over to help me when I spoke up.

"That bleach-head is the school janitor Tasuku Kurosaki. He'll lose all his hair in the coming days for his sins.", I grumbled to show my annoyance towards that bastard.

By now Teru has run over to help me. I was about to grab Teru's hand to get out of the pool but Kurosaki pushed her in as well as soon as Takeda looked towards us. With a loud yell, Teru fell on my head and pushed me back under. I rose back to the surface with a murderous glare now pointed at Kurosaki. I hope you and your future offspring go bald Kurosaki.

"This is Takeda-San, who used to work with our brother. Teru mentioned him earlier if you were listening. Coincidently enough, he's going to be the temporary lecturer on data management starting today. Welcome, sir.", I droned on as I leaned back and let myself leisurely float in the water.

Most of my body floated around just below the water's surface so you couldn't see much besides the ruffles of my suit sticking out of the water.

Teru swam up to me looking just as peeved as I am before quelling her annoyance enough to talk, "So Mr. Takeda, what do you want to see us about?"

"Oh, I thought one of you could give me a tour of the school...", Mr. Takeda trailed off and Teru seemed ready to offer when Kurosaki took the initiative.

"I'll show you around. They're only wearing their swimsuits", Kurkosaki offered with a weirdly kind smile.

"Swimsuits?", Takeda questioned with a little blush on his cheeks.

Gross.

"Kurosaki's being nice to someone? Did I somehow hit my head and drown when he threw me in?", I asked my sister as Kurosaki and Mr. Takeda walked off to tour around the school.

"I'm wondering the same.", Teru muttered before we got out of the pool to change.

+++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

Teru had promised to bring Takeda the Data exercises after school but she got held up. Apparently, Yoshi got himself trapped in the lady's restroom after a prank gone wrong. She had to go find Kurosaki to help them so I offered to go instead. I walked into the teacher's lounge and noticed him happily chilling at his new desk. His fingers quickly typing away before he takes notice of my entrance. He waved me over with a grin.

"Teru sent me to give you the course notes and data exercises until now. She would have done it herself but she's occupied with more urgent matters.", I spoke in an uncaring tone as I chucked the papers to him.

Takeda shot up from his seat and caught the stack with a frantic look in his eye and only relaxed once the papers are in his grasp. I couldn't care less if I'm showing my obvious distrust of him. Right now my gut isn't screaming at me to punch his lights out but I don't feel comfortable in his presence either.

"Thank you... Aoi. There's no information about where I should start so this is quite helpful. Sit down, I'll make some tea when I'm done.", Takeda insisted with an overly polite smile.

My irritation with him only grew. I want to go home and sleep! This was supposed to be a quick and out job. I need to stop by the store on the way home as well to get ingredients for Teru and my lunch and dinner. This trip is supposed to last us for the next couple of days before payday. Not wanting a conflict with the man who can tell me things about my Aneki, I stayed put.

I can almost hear Aneki's voice telling me to learn someone's character before judging them. He's right. I should get a better read on this guy. If I can cozy up to him then I can get him to reveal his intentions towards Teru and me. I pulled up one of the teacher's chairs and sat on his right. I watched his fingers type so gracefully and it had me curiously peeking at the computer to see the lines of code he's writing down.

Lines of confusing codes continued to flow across the screen. If I would have taken Aniki up on his offer to teach me about coding then I would understand what he's writing but no dice. It looked like alien hieroglyphics.

"That's cool. No wonder they hired you as the new computer teacher. You're certainly qualified", I gave a very stagnant compliment but Takeda thought I was being genuine and got cocky.

"Well, I used to be a systems engineer after all but I'm nothing compared to your Onii-San as you may know. He was a genius engineer. Everyone loved him and he was the leader on big projects.", Takeda told me, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

I remember all those years ago when I used to misplace Aniki's lunch so I would have an excuse to visit him on his break. I didn't get much attention from him after our parents passed and this was my way to make up for it. Soichiro probably caught on to me after the fifth time it happening but he played it off as his own clumsiness instead of scolding me.

I even bribed Teru with my dessert for the next month if she didn't bring it up to Aniki and ruin my plans. I feel embarrassed just thinking about how desperate I was to hang out with my Aniki back then. I was broken from my fond memories when Takeda got out of his seat to make the tea. I advise him to make green tea or I won't drink it. I'll cozy up to him but I won't suck up to him to do it.

"He really was someone... We all wanted to emulate. It's so tragic... how he died just when his career was taking off.", Takeda said as his voice changed.

The seriousness in his voice set alarms off in my head.

"He was developing several valuable programs but they died with him. No one knows where they are. Say Aoi, did your Onii-San entrust you with anything as his first Imoto-San?", Takeda wondered with a hint of malicious intentions in his voice.

I stood from my seat and glared him down. My body is paralyzed as memories surface. His breathing was next to my ear had chills running down my spine. His interrogating voice as he pinned my shoulders to the nearest wall. Oliver would loom over my body to interrogate my loyalty to him as my forced boyfriend. I can't focus on that. I need to focus on my enemy. What is Takeda even talking about?

Aniki was so overwhelmed with my court case that he wouldn't have had the time to give me anything before he passed. He also wouldn't have given me anything that would put my life in danger. Especially not when I was where I was in middle school. I don't think he would have been foolish enough to do that to Teru either. He doted on her as the youngest of the orphaned Kurebayashi siblings. He wouldn't do something that would intentionally endanger either of us.

Soichiro's not that stupid... right?

"What do you mean? The only thing both my Imoto and I received from our Aniki is the link to Daisy, someone who protects us. Our Aniki didn't give us whatever you're looking for.", I spoke up trying to control the tremble growing in my voice as I restrained myself from punching him away.

"I wonder about that little Aoi. Has Daisy told you not to talk? Don't trust a guy like that.", Takeda hissed in my ear.

He's trying to fill my head with distrust towards the one person who has continued to save me and be on my side. As soon as those poisonous words left Takeada's lips, I felt a protective anger course through me. He made Daisy out to be the bad guy in this scenario and that's where he fucked up.

How dare this bastard try to slander our Daisy?! He's treating Daisy as if he's the scum of the earth and that title is only reserved for me. If he doesn't learn to hold his tongue then I'll end his miserable life.

"Protect you? Don't make me laugh. He's afraid his true identity will be revealed. That's why he'll never come to save either of you no matter how much you need him. and the real kicker is... I know his identity. I can tell you if you like.", Takeda said in a cocky tone while trying to make a deal with me.

I'm at my limit with restraint so I spun around and punched him in the face to get him away from me just as my sister's voice came from the door and said, "No, Thank you."

My Imoto walked in to stand next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down so I don't further attack a teacher and face harsh punishment. Not like I cared at this point anyway. I scoffed at this lowly fool and turned my back to him as Teru continued to glare down at him like he's an idiot.

"If Daisy's keeping his identity a secret then there must be a good reason. We have no interest in finding it out from you. My Aneki sensed your malice from when you first approached us but she kept a kind front for our sake.", Teru told him and I spun around to glare at him and put my two cents in.

"So don't talk about Daisy with such contempt or I'll bash your brains in and hide your worthless body in a lake. Ugh, I'm going to go cool off before I fucking hit you again!", I growled viciously.

To get my point across, I spat on the ground in front of our trembling teacher before storming off to go home ahead of Teru. This gave me time to go shopping and it kept me from getting in a fight to blow off steam. As I passed the entrance of the school, I pulled out my phone and texted Yoshida-San and Kotana-San. I told them that I would be going home early due to stomach issues so they didn't have to wait for me.

Those precious girls both wished me luck and hoped that I feel better. After I thanked them over text, I got on the train to go home. Once I reached my stop, I made a small stop by the convenience store and picked up some pudding for dessert tonight. I hope this will make it up to Teru since I left her alone with Takeda. I'll also have to go shopping tomorrow when I can have my friends help me carry shit.

I walked up to our apartment with the convenience store bag in hand. Walking up the stairs and to my apartment door, I reached in my pocket for the key. I'm so oblivious that my key had to knock against the door known before I noticed my door is unlocked and slightly ajar. I put my key away and closed my eyes to listen to stuff is crashing around inside. The low grunts of men escaped through the crack in the door telling me at least two people were inside.

I remember locking the door this morning so they defiantly broke in. Just like when I was sick and some unknown person assaulted me. Some tiny dick bastards actually had the balls to break into our apartment to break our shit. I looked around me but noticed there wasn't anything that I could use as a sturdy weapon. No broken pipes or discarded two-by-fours. Our neighborhood isn't the best so I was hoping it would have a little more useful trash laying around.

My next choice is the bookbag hanging over my shoulder. I took it off my shoulder and weighed it in my hand. It was feeling a little light so I took off my shoes and zipped them up inside along with any large rocks lying around the area. I also put the pudding in there for surprise measures. If the impact doesn't stun them then the pudding will just distract them so I can hit them again.

Feeling satisfied with my makeshift weapon of choice, I threw the door open and stood in the doorway to block their main exit. Inside the apartment, I see two men trashing everything in sight while a third stood by smirking at their work. When I burst into the apartment, they all stopped in their destruction to look at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my house, you motherfuckers?!", I demanded before the smirking figure moved into the light.

That's when I saw Takeda and he looked surprised to see me back so soon. The hair on the back of my neck raised and the heat of my anger began to boil my blood. I clenched my bag closer to me as I became eager to harm him.

"You spineless bastard of a man! I should have punched you harder back then! I'll make sure to skin you alive this time.", I cursed while swinging my bag at him.

Takeda tried to calm me down but I'm not in the mood for talking anymore. Seeing my unwillingness to cooperate, he hastily dodged my attacks. I knocked him in the face a few times before my arms are grabbed by the other two men I forgot about. I struggled against them but one of them twisted my arm until I released my school bag.

At first, I refused them but that didn't last long. The nameless bastard twisted my arm harder and I couldn't hold out when a crack echoed through the room and pain shot up my arm. It's not noticeable on the outside but this familiar pain in my arm is an indicator that I might have fractured my arm. I kept most of my noise quiet but a small groan of pain escaped to their joy.

"You weren't supposed to see this so soon Ao-Oni. You were supposed to get despaired that your precious Daisy didn't save you and your Imoto-San. It would make it easier for you to come with us but I guess plans need to change.", A voice other than Takeda spoke up.

I looked towards the hand that had a vise grip on me and my anger increased. Tsukasa Keiichi stood tried to lure me back to the gang while Oliver was there. I looked at Keiichi's appearance and noticed Oliver's handiwork. His dingy white hair sport drops of blood as well as his face. There's even bruising and scratches littering Keiichi's scarred face. Oliver must have done it as soon as he saw Keiichi. This bitch wanted me to confront Oliver.

He knew I'd still be oblivious to the fact that I thought Oliver was still in jail and that's what pissed me off the most. That pain-loving pervert thought my scared expression would be funny, didn't he? How did Takeda meet them anyway? I shot my head forward to see Takeda's face twisting with confusion. He hesitated to step forward and stop them. I wasn't supposed to be back but I chose not to go shopping. It eases my gut a little knowing Takeda doesn't know them as well as I thought.

Filling my mouth with spit, I moved back and spit in the face of the man who fractured my arm. Keiichi's friend didn't like my current attitude and decided to punish me. Against my will, I began trembling in fury and fear as that bastard completely broke my arm. White noise clouded my hearing as pain engulfed me. I screamed in pain but my mouth was covered in an attempt to quiet my screaming.

"We don't want to disturb the neighbors before we've had our fill.", That pimple face bastard hissed in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me standing.

The broken arm he once held fell by my side and the first thing I heard was my blood dripping on the floor. The pain made it hard to think but my eyes subconsciously traveled to a possible ally. Takeda cowarded away from these men who held me hostage. He covered his mouth and tried to stop from gagging at the sight of my mangled arm.

"Now come with us quietly or we'll have to use a little extra force. Not like Oliver will mind if we have to rough you up a bit. He always did find you most beautiful covered in purple.", Keiichi is next to whisper in my ear.

I jerked my head away from him but I felt the sharp point of a knife digging into the small of my back. I stopped moving when the tip of the knife started piercing through my school uniform. It's pointed near my kidneys or was it closer to my spine? This situation is quickly escalating. I looked over to the pathetic Takeda and silently begged him to help me.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. You were just meant to help me shake them up so I could get access to their phones! We had a deal Tsukasa-San.", Mr. Takeda accused them which made Keiichi laugh.

The hand around my waist began moving. First, it moved up to fondle my breasts. His hand only stopped when I stomped on his toes. This barbarian of a man took my most likely broken arm and bent it at a bad angle. I fought back a second should of pain as my strength left me. His hand then began to crawl down to my waist and then to my skirt pocket. It's the same pocket where I keep my phone.

Despite the growing pain in my arm, I began to struggle as his hand went into my pocket and wrapped around my phone. My mind shut down and I went into protective mode. The more I moved, the deeper the knife dug into my skin. Unknowingly drawing blood but I didn't back down. I intended to freak out on them until they leave my connection to Daisy alone. If I could reach them, then I'd have bitten out their jugular by now.

"Don't touch that! Don't take him away from me!", I hysterically begged.

I thrashed so violently that while throwing my head back, it connected with Keiichi's nose. It broke with a sickening crack which shocked both men holding me. With adrenaline rushing through me, I tore myself away from their weakened grasp. A faint pain passed through my back as I moved but I ignored it since my arm is in even more pain.

It's starting to go numb from the adrenaline so I should be able to move a little better. Without much thought, I grabbed the nearest object which happened to be my new curtain bar. It's now broken in half like a spear. I held it like I would my kendo sword as I went on the defense. The pain in my back grew a little bit but I wasn't bothered by it.

"Aoi? The knife.", Takeda spoke up in a quivering voice.

He sounds horrified. I looked down at my front and noticed nothing wrong. Then I looked towards Keiichi and his hand. I regretfully noticed that he's no longer holding the knife he used to threaten me. It also didn't appear to be on the ground around us. With my numb arm, I reached behind me. My good handheld the broken curtain rod as my other bumped the handle of the knife.

I gasped as pain rushed through my back again but this time more intense. Seems like the adrenaline was hiding the pain of my stab wound and touching it reminded me of that. With my mind focused on fighting, I dropped the rod and quickly reached behind me. I stupidly yanked the knife out of my body so I could use it as a weapon against these men. With the knife now in my good hand, I let out a strangled groan.

The feeling of the knife being torn from my flesh was excruciating. I needed to bite back my screams so I don't draw the attention of civilians. I heard Takeda throwing up from my left as he looked at my bleeding back in horror. I glanced back to see what startled him so much. It seems that when I removed the knife, blood splattered along the floor.

My eyes dimmed into a murderous glare as I focused on the two opponents in front of me. The pain of my wound moved to the back of my mind as I went back into my predatory fight or flight response. I held the knife in my good hand and dared them to come closer. My eyesight is getting blurry but I can't let them know that.

"Leave before I kill you. You know I'm not afraid to do it, Keiichi.", I threatened.

Takeda is the first to retreat with a terrifying shriek of fear. He pushed through the two at the door and left. I grit my teeth as the pain in my lower back seemed to steadily increase the longer I forced myself to stand straight. The warmth of my blood dribbling down my leg is bothersome. It gets sticky and crusty as it quickly grows cold. I'd compare it to when you're surprised by your period and wake up in a pool of your own blood.

After being abandoned by that coward, I realized that I need to get myself away from these two. With the amount I'm bleeding, I won't last long. I should have left the knife in there but I need something that will deter them from getting closer to me. If I don't do something to get rid of them quickly then I could end up bleeding out in our apartment. Then they'd bring my body to Oliver. I had no choice but to go all out on them and try to break through their barricade.

I ignored the strain of my wounds as they screamed at me to give in. I didn't waste my strength on small movement. I built up my strength and charged at them. I swung the knife widely in an attempt to injure them. I needed to show them that I'm a threat to be wary of. As my moves became more sporadic and dangerous, they decided to part out of my way. I took my chance to run.

I crouched low and darted under their arms and away from the apartment building. This was just in case Teru decided to show up and get herself involved. I don't need her to become a hostage while I'm bleeding out. I can't defend her and myself at the same time while I'm like this. Pushing myself past my limits to stay out of their grasp, I kept my limbs close and forced my legs to continue.

"Get her or Oliver's gonna have our heads!", Keiichi nasally shouted at the unnamed lackey.

Keiichi's voice grew fainter so he didn't chase me. He must have stayed behind to close up the apartment door and dismiss and crowding. I didn't know where to go so I just need to keep running down random streets until I find out. Aniki used to do this. He would aimlessly wander the streets with Teru and me but eventually, he would find his way to his destination. It's some black magic shit indeed but I needed that black magic on my side.

I followed my gut as I made turns and even once when I crossed a busy intersection. I was almost got hit by a car but barely got out of its path. I hope Aniki's guiding me somewhere safe from beyond the grave. I just need to keep light on my feet and stay ahead of these guys until I find somewhere to hide. I ran as long as I could. My injured arm smacking against people who got in my way. Some even freaked out when they noticed the blood small blood trail behind me.

As the number of people died down, so did their loud cursing. Just up ahead is a small cafe. I stopped just before that and dove into the alleyway between these two shops. By now I could no longer run and I have to drag my limping body just to make it behind a dumpster to hide. It's getting harder to breathe between all my running and my bleeding wounds.

I dropped down behind the dumpster and let my body relax. The knife fell out of my hand just next to me. Taking this chance, I pulled out the phone that they failed to take and noticed it's on the verge of dying. It's at 2%. I only have enough juice for one message so I have to make it count. I don't want to die by the trash. I slumped against the brick wall and pulled up Daisy's contact and started typing with my one good hand.

'I've been attacked at our apartment, Daisy. People from my past tricked Takeda. I've been stabbed and my arm might be broken. This is the only message I can send so I want you to make sure Teru is okay. Make sure they didn't hurt her. Have Kurosaki check on her for me if you must.'

Halfway through my message, the battery dropped to 1% and my blood ran cold. Adrenaline raced through my veins which sped up the blood escaping my body. I typed as fast as I could to send my final message. I want someone to know what happened to me if I don't end up surviving these wounds. This might be the first time I've been this close to dying.

'I don't blame you for not being helping me. I know I'm probably beyond help now. Don't blame yourself. That's my final request if things go bad. I'm in an alley behind two shops. I hope someone finds me soon. I'm a little scared, Daisy. I don't want to die like this.'

Just as I sent the message and he read it, my phone died and so did my hope of surviving. With one hand, I flipped the phone shut and stuffed it back into my skirt. I sighed sorrowfully as I stared straight at the brick wall in front of me. I'm not sad that Daisy can't save me. I'm just disappointed that I wasn't strong enough to think of a better escape plan.

I should have run inside the shop and collapsed thereafter asking for help instead of hiding in the alleyway. I just wanted to get away from those two without endangering other people. Now I'm too weak to get back up and limp my bleeding ass to safety. I grunted almost inaudibly each time I adjusted my body to be more comfortable. Right now, I need to not focus on the pain get the bleeding under control until someone finds me.

I grunted and groaned in agony as I moved my sore body. My injured arm made it difficult but I peeled off my uniform sweater. With gritted teeth, I'm forced to used both my hands to tear my sweater into strips of fabric. With the rest of the remaining fabric, I made it into a ball and place it over the wound like a plug. I grunted in agony as I used the wall to keep the clothe pressed to my wound. I tied the strips together to make a makeshift bandage that I tied around the plug.

"Who knew Keiichi's old medical tactics would come in hand right now. It's quite ironic if you think about it.", I hissed at myself as I could only watch the sun get lower in the sky from a crack behind the dumpster.

I could hear voices yelling from the building in front of me and my foggy mind just wanted them to shut up for just a second. Their voices are giving me a headache. Looking down I saw a decent-sized rock. I picked it up and lamely threw it at the wall out of frustration. It didn't make it three feet before it hit the ground with a sad thud. What a waste of energy.

The yelling still went on before the sound of running footsteps and labored breathing caught my attention. Did Daisy find me or could it be Keiichi again? He passed this alleyway earlier but could he be circling back to check? Whoever it is, I want to be found so I don't die. I weakly opened my mouth to make a noise but I could only quietly groan. By the time, A squeak left me the person had already gone inside.

"Fuck!", My rasping voice lowly cursed as I banged my head against the dumpster next to me.

The sound was quite loud when I thumped my head against the hollow dumpster. It made me jump and hiss in pain but it gave me an idea. My eyes are getting heavier along with my limbs It's getting harder to hold my head up. With my weakening strength, all I could do was use all of my strength to lift my head. Once I lifted it high enough I let it fall back against the dumpster. The same loud noise echoed throughout the always. Please, someone, hear me.

\----------------------------------- Kurosaki's Pov

I'm currently freaking out. Teru just rushed into Boss' shop with tears in her eyes. She ran right up to me and told me what happened to her apartment. Tears welled in her eyes as she let her walls down. Teru seems so hopeless right now while she wondered what to do next. I quickly embraced her before the deafening news came back to me.

"I don't know where Aneki is either. There was blood on the floor and her bag had her shoes and a bunch of rocks inside along with some pudding. The detectives suspect that something could have happened to her while she was defending herself. Someone might have taken my Aneki.", Teru explained and I tightened my hold on her.

"I can't lose Aoi as well. She's the only family I have left.", Teru sobbed and I felt her despair seep into me.

I read Aoi's text message just moments ago and it tore me apart. She was severely injured by those people but escaped. She out there dying alone and she's scared she'll actually die. All the while, Teru is here worrying about her sister without knowing the full consequences. To Teru's knowledge, Aoi is simply injured and missing.

"It's okay. It's okay, don't worry. We'll find her.", I promised her not just as Kurosaki but as her precious Daisy.

"Does anyone else hear that noise coming from the back alley or am I going senile? It's been going on for a bit.", Boss broke the mood while cleaning out his ear and glancing towards the back door.

With an irritated glare directed at the boss, I took my attention away from Teru and listened to the sound. He's right. Something is repeatedly hitting itself against the dumpster in the alley behind the shop. Maybe a dog got stuck in the dumpster and is trying to get out. There's no way Aoi found her way here unknowingly.

"What if they need help? What if it's Aneki!", Teru fretted and ran broke away from me.

She ran out the door with no regard for her own safety. I chased after her a second later when I regained my composure. These two are gonna be the death of me. Boss stayed behind and decided to make a phone call.

"Teru, wait!", I yelled rushing after her.

She turned the corner of the shop and I lost sight of her. Worry took over and it only got worse when I heard her scream in terror. My heart raced as I raced around the corner. As soon as I turned the corner, I saw Teru standing to the side of the dumpster staring behind it with wide eyes as she covered her mouth.

Whatever is laying there must be horrible. As I got closer to Teru, the thing behind the dumpster looked human. Familiar bandaged legs missing their shoes protruded from behind the dumpster and my breathe was taken. I rushed over to cover Teru's eyes and looked down to see Aoi hidden behind the dumpster. I brought my phone out and turned on the light to see her better and I almost threw up.

I looked down to see Aoi limply banging her head against the dumpster as a way to catch someone's attention. Her drooping eyes blankly staring ahead as if not realizing someone had found her. Her sweater is torn to pieces and she used it to stop the bleeding. Even her swelling arm alarmed me.

Aoi's eyes are glazed over and most of her body sat limply against the alleyway wall. Despite all that, her left arm clutched at her side trying to keep the bloody spot on her the side of her shirt from spreading. I'm sure how much good it did though. Half of her is covered in blood. Just seeing the knife that could have impaled her laying on the ground in front of her disturbed me.

Boss soon appeared behind us out of breath and informed us that an ambulance is on its way. With a firm nod towards Boss, I pushed Teru over to him and instructed him to take her inside to wait for the ambulance. I knelt in front of Aoi and brought my right hand to her body to support her. I then placed my left hand on her cheek to show her I'm here. I need to know that she'll be okay.

Aoi's unfocused eyes caught flinched at the feeling of my hand on her cheek but didn't respond to the one on her waist. Her eyes slowly followed my hand from her cheek up to my face. Her brown eyes are glazed over as they trained up and squinted at me. It's as if she couldn't fully see me but then a peaceful smile covered her face before she closed her eyes. A single thought passing her lips as she passed out.

"You actually came for me, Daisy. I'm so happy that I got to see you one last time.", Aoi said in a gravelly whisper as the hand resting on her side moved to grab mine.

The sound of her raw voice happy to see me shattered my heart because she fainted a moment later. I cradled her to my chest before picking her up when I caught the sound of the ambulance approaching. Continuing her job of keeping pressure on her wound, I made sure the nurses in the ambulance were careful with her. Then they hooked her up to a heart monitor that remained flat-lined.

"Aoi!!", I screamed and got in the ambulance as they were leaving.

It took them five minutes to restart her heart two separate times throughout our journey. Those five minutes almost made my own heart stop as the nurses rushed to revive Aoi both times. When we arrived at the hospital, Aoi was rushed to surgery. I was instructed to leave my name and number at the desk and head home for the night. They'd give me a call when she gets out of surgery. Anger ate at my sanity as I remember the doctor's haunting words about her condition.

"You're lucky that you found her when you did. Another hour out there and we wouldn't have been able to revive her.", A male nurse said as he patted me on the shoulder.

If we hadn't heard her banging on the dumpster then within an hour, she would have bled out. Despite her amazing work at controlling her bleeding, she would have died alone and wished for Daisy. Just the thought of how she would have died amongst the trash sickened me. Her last message could have really been her last and I never want that to come true.

As we waited to hear more news back about Aoi, I let Teru stay with me at my house so she wouldn't have to go back to their trashed apartment. People came to clean the blood and broken stuff but someone else has to put the place back together. Not like I want them going back there anyway. Aoi will come here as well once she's out of the hospital. That'll be the best way to keep them safe without revealing who I am.

I paced around the room as I waited for the hospital to call me. I then noticed a mentally fatigued Teru sitting on the couch. She's even more worried because she wasn't allowed in the ambulance. The last time she saw her sister is on the verge of death behind a dumpster. That would be traumatizing to anyone especially if it happened to your only family member.

"Don't go to school tomorrow. I'll be gone in the morning so you can relax. Just hand out. We'll go see Aoi later on when the doctors clear her.", I told Teru in a way to try and distract myself as I handed her a hot drink from the kitchen.

"Okay thank you... for putting me up and for lending me your clothes and for keeping me updated about my Aneki.", Her kind voice said while I tried avoiding her so I could think about what all happened today.

"Let me get this straight. Instead of Daisy, Takeda showed up? Even though you didn't call him.", I asked wondering how he wasn't being suspicious.

"Uh-huh. He said 'I was in the neighborhood'. It was kind of weird that he didn't run into Aoi then.", Teru said while whispering the last part to herself.

I felt dumbfounded by what lie he told Teru. She seems to believe it only because he hasn't given her a reason to think he's lying. It still means that there are idiots who actually say that. He's definitely the type to pull something like that. Has he been the type of person to get Aoi hurt? That's what I needed to find out.

"And then... He said 'You see? Daisy didn't come for you or Onee-San, did he?'", Teru sniffled on the verge of tears as she thought about everything that happened.

I stood in my spot as I listened to her heartbreaking words. For some reason, I imagined how Aoi would react in this situation. If Teru had been hurt instead, then I'm sure Aoi would be looking for blood and Takeda would be the first victim to get interrogated by her. I'm sure she would have handled the situation before Daisy could. I glanced back to see Teru pulling her knees to her chest to try and hide from the world. I stopped thinking about Aoi so I could focus on Teru.

"I was so mad that he insulted Daisy like that and at that moment I wished that Aoi would have been there to punch him again. There are things Daisy can't do. He can't help it. Aoi taught me that after Soichiro passed away. Daisy's important to us... not because he does everything for us.", Her voice whispered thickly with tears.

That sounds just like that independent Yankee.

"...And I wasn't sad because Daisy didn't come. I was just frustrated. Aoi shouldn't have been there alone with whoever did this to her. She should have been with me walking home. I should have stopped her.", Teru gently sobbed as she blamed herself.

I had a similar thought to Teru's. If I had just the inkling of knowledge that Takeda was going to do this then I would have made sure that both Aoi and you stayed with me. I would have found some kind of excuse to keep you with me a little longer. I could have played it off that I wanted to apologize for pushing them into the pool.

We could be at the Flower Garden enjoying a nice meal prepared by Boss. I should have been a little quicker to realize the tricks he might resort to. I just didn't think he would have had it in him to hurt either of them. I sat next to Teru on the couch and felt frustration rise in me as I sat by and watched her cry.

To get rid of both of our frustration, I turned to her and ruffled her hair. I messed with it until I was satisfied with its messiness. Having messy hair did the trick and pissed her off. it also distracted her from feeling sad.

Teru quickly got mad at me and began yelling, "What're you doing?! Don't mess up my hair!"

"Oh yeah, sorry... sorry... sorry... I'm sorry.", I whispered in a light tone as I brought Teru close to my chest.

I let her cry into my chest as I let myself feel weak. As soon as Teru passed out from crying, I carried her to the bed she'll be occupying. As I left, a hate-filled frown took the place of my kind look. I began getting my hands dirty to get concrete evidence that it was Takeda Aoi had seen in their apartment.

If I can then I'm going to fuck him up. I also want to know who he hired so I can punish them for hurting and almost killing my Aoi. I told her that I would protect her but I couldn't even do that simple of a task. I'm not kind or anything like that and still you continue to tell me that I'm important to you.

You are such an infuriating yet honest girl who'd rather talk with her blunt fists rather than her sharp mouth. Aoi, you said you loved Daisy. You said you loved me. I can't help admitting to myself that I've fallen in love with you as well. I just hope you don't find out how pathetic I've become because of you.


	6. Coming Home From the Hospital

\-------------------------- Aoi's Pov

The last thing I remember before passing out is a bright light on my face with a shadowed figure in front of me. I couldn't tell who they were from the light in my face but they are too big to be Keiichi and too lean to be that bastard accomplice. The hand of his figure cupped my face and I felt the familiar comfort of Daisy. He had come for me.

Daisy really is a hero. After I passed out, It seemed like quite a while before I could hear the frantic noises of people around me and a steady beep that annoyed me. This happened a few times and I tried to block it out. The noises started dying as sleep took over. The pain I felt before passing out is gone and my body is floating.

"Don't stop fighting.", Soichiro's voice said to me.

I couldn't speak back to him. My body is too numb but it feels like Soichiro's holding me. His warm hand on my head as I sat in his lap. I opened my drowsy eyes and the first thing I saw was red. A Red Spider Lily sat nestled in Soichiro's shirt pocket. As a child, I loved this flower then I learned what it meant at my parents' funeral. A final goodbye.

A child of a family friend mocked me when I brought that flower to place on their funeral alter. They said it's ominous to place a single red flower amongst the pure white ones. As a young impressionable child, I refused to touch them again and turned to like my second favorite flower The Blue Daisy.

I later learned that wasn't true and that these flowers are said to guide the dead through Samsara or the cycle of rebirth. It still made it hard to like these beautiful flowers as much as I used to. I had an urge to grab the Red Spider Lilly, but I held off. Instead, I looked up at my brother, and I was met with his sad smile.

"You need to go back Aoi.", Soichiro said with tears in his voice.

"I know.", I bluntly said and looked away from him.

...

...

...

"...Aoi? You need-", Soichiro hesitantly tried to tell me but I interrupted him.

"I know!", I shouted but refused to move.

My brother sighs in defeat and moved me to properly sit in his lap. With a pout on my face, I pulled his arms around me so I could fiddle with his hands. I know why Soichiro's here. I'm dying. They've probably done all they can do and it's up to me. Some main character type shit. Why do I have to make this decision? Mom and Dad arent even here and it's already so hard to want to go back.

I know Teru's waiting for me back there but she has Daisy. I can't even fight for Kurosaki, Kotana-San, or Yoshida-San because I barely know them. They help lessen the pain from my scars but here my scars are completely gone. The weight of all my anger and sadness is gone. What moron would give up this kind of peace to go back to that hell hole called earth?

"I know what your thinking Aoi. You might wanna stay but you have so much that you still need to do. Mom and Dad agree.", Soichiro sighed and flicked my forehead but there's no pain there.

"I know... but I finally get to see you and I have to leave right away. I was hoping we could catch up and maybe you could tell me something about Daisy. Like those cool shows where characters die and get awesome knowledge from a dead person. This is lame.", I whispered in defeat.

"Hmm~? Well, I'll tell you something really good about Daisy.", Soichiro's voice seemed angry for some reason.

Did Daisy do something to upset Aniki? Could he be mad that Daisy was later to save me until it was almost too late?

"Daisy's a big scardey cat when it comes to horror movies! If he ever tells you who he is then binge-watch a bunch of horror movies! You must get the goriest and most bloody movie you can find.", My brother begged me and I nodded in uncertainty.

"You shouldn't get mad at Daisy for something he can't control. I'll get mad if you try to do something to him.", I warned my brother and he seemed broken-hearted.

"That fox has tricked my innocent Imotos.", Soichiro cried to himself, but I shrugged it off.

I reached back and plucked the Red Spider Lilly from Soichiro's shirt pocket. Standing from his lap, I walked a few feet away before turning back to see my mom, dad, and brother standing there. They all smiled at me and quietly waved me off. I placed the Red Spider Lilly behind my ear and stuck it in my tied-up hair. Slowly my vision faded to black once more.

The first thing I could hear is the rhythmic sound of a heart monitor beeping away just like all the other times when I was forced to go to the hospital. Aniki was a worrywart. If I so much as sprained my ankle, he would treat it as if I broke it. Man, these expenses are just going to cut into the rent money. Don't even get me started on all the things Keiichi and his pal broke back at the apartment. I'll have to fork out so much money to get things repaired.

Not wanting to prolong my stay longer than needed, I pried my eyes open and stared up at the ceiling as I tried to remember what happened yesterday. The throbbing pain in my lower back made my memories come back and I cursed myself for my stupidity. I let Keiichi get the upper hand as I worried about my connection to Daisy.

Speaking of my phone. I patted my body and obviously didn't find it within the hospital gown covering me so I looked to the nightstand next to my bed. I felt relieved when I saw it. It sat quietly on the bedside table. I reached out and picked it up. It's now got a full charge so I took the chance to look at the dozens of messages from the four contacts on my phone.

7 missed calls and 17 messages from both Kotana-Chan and Yoshida-Chan.

12 messages and 13 calls from Teru.

2 messages from Daisy.

Kotana-Chan and Yoshida-Chan were fretting over my absence so I shot them a quick text about getting mugged having to be in the hospital for a small wound. Just a little lie but they don't need to know about my near-death experience. I ignored their barrage of texts asking for a better explanation and decided to answer my other texts. Next was Teru who seemed to want reassurance that I'm going to live through this. From the time stamp of her last text, she texted me until she probably passed out.

'I lived, bitch.', I texted her.

To brighten her mood, I attached a photo of my smug face as I help up a peace sign before hitting send. Then there was Daisy's message which had my heart pumping faster.

'I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. It eats me alive that I have to sit back and watch you suffer like this. I heard from one of my colleagues that you were brought to the hospital and are waiting to get out of surgery.'

That's his first message late at night probably after he left me in the care of the hospital. I could sense the sadness radiating from his words. I wish I could go up to him and hug him but I've been overly fortunate enough to see his cloaked figure in my moments of need. I want to let him know that he shouldn't blame himself for my mistakes. Then I went on to his next message.

'I wish I could be the first person you see when you open those gorgeous eyes so I can embrace you and tell you everything is going to be okay. I really am sorry if I disappointed you and you can be angry with me forever. Please just let me know you're okay.'

His second message showed how frantic he felt about my safety and its flattering. Heat blossomed on my cheeks as I re-read his message over and over again. I've never interacted with him in person but this man just made butterflies fill my stomach. My heart's beating so fast that it began to make the monitor go crazy as I typed my reply.

'You don't have anything to apologize for anything, Daisy. I wish you could be the first person I see as well but you have your reasons for keeping yourself a secret so I'll respect that. I also trust you with my life.', I stopped getting ready to send it but I had just a little more to send.

I began typing again but I let my flustered thoughts take over, 'Just reading your messages makes me feel better. I can't seem to calm my heart down as I think about how much you mean to me. I don't think the nurses are a big fan of mine because of that.'

My finger hovered over the send button again and my heart rate only got faster. I anxiously debated sending something so embarrassing to him. My feelings for Daisy have changed but some of those lines are clearly flirty. Before I could press send, someone burst into my hospital room with a worried shout of my name.

I dropped my phone in my lap and looked up to see a frantic Kurosaki looking around the room like he saw a ghost. He kept that frantic look on his face until his eyes fell on me sitting up in bed with my empty hand reach for the phone that fell in my lap. I tried to hide my phone screen so Kurosaki won't see the embarrassing message I tried to send. Soon a few nurses followed him into the room just as frantic as Kurosaki.

All of them seemed out of breath as they rushed over to convince me to take it easy and calm down or they'll have to sedate me. Seeing the desperate look on this blonde thug's face only made me more flustered as I thought about everything that's happened to me. That dream from when I was sick to how easily I can defend him from my Aniki.

I strongly admire Soichiro so I always take his side but when he started bad-mouthing Kurosaki, I got defensive. I think I just realized that I might like Kurosaki when I defended him from Aniki. He's the fox Soichiro was worried about. Fuck, his desperate face looked hot! My heart monitor was going even more crazy as I stared at Kurosaki with a bright red face.

Because of concerns for my health, the nurses had to put a light sedative in my I.V tube. After a few minutes, my eyes grew hazy and my head felt fuzzy. My speech and mannerisms slowed down and looked funny. The medicine is slowly kicking in to settle my heart. I felt my body falling back against the bed before a familiar pair of arms caught me.

They encircled me and brought me close to their chest where I heard his frantic heartbeat. My drugged state had me feeling good so I pulled away to smile up at Kurosaki with a wide-mouthed grin. His face warped into an amusing blur as I tried to focus on his. Not wanting my vision to ruin such a perfect moment, I reached out and touched the blurry face. I'm trying to play with it so I can memorize it by touch.

I'm sure my fingers have some kind of memory device to record all the memories I can't see. Maybe if I touch him enough it'll change. I wanted to watch it morph into something funny so I began smooshing his face. I laughed at myself as I used Kurosaki's face to amuse myself. I couldn't see what his expression was at the moment but the next thing I know, I'm in darkness.

Kurosaki embraced me and buried his face in my neck which stopped my silly actions. I liked the tickly feeling that his hair left against my neck so I hugged him back. My drowsy mind thoughts it would be great to rub his back as I pecked his cheek. Soichiro used to Kissed my forehead to show his brother affection when I wasn't feeling good.

Kissing the person I like on the cheek should cheer him up as well. Kurosaki didn't react to the peck and simply held me tighter.

"I'm so glad you're okay Aoi. God, I'm so glad that I found you before it was too late. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you.", He whispered into my hair and the medicine messed with my reasoning.

I felt too loopy to fully understand his words. I remember mentioning Daisy's name before blacking out so it was Daisy that found me. Suddenly thinking that Daisy might be the one hugging me, I got excited. I tightened my hold on him and began patting him on the head to calm him.

"Silly Daisy. Of course, I'm okay!", I cheered as I hugged him back.

He seemed to tense up and my mind cleared a bit to realize what I called him. I froze as well as shame began consuming me for calling him another man's name. I sobered up a little and pulled away from Kurosaki with an embarrassed frown as I fidgeted with my gown. The blush on my face grew bright red as I covered my face with my none bandaged arm.

"I'm sorry. I was just about to send a text to Daisy earlier and the medicine made me feel a little loopy. Thank you for worrying about me Kurosaki. Sorry I called you Daisy. I know your not him, I promise", I thanked him with a grateful smile.

"You must really love this guy to be hallucinating about him as soon as you wake up.", Kurosaki teased expecting me to get mad but my blush only got worse as I tried to hide the fact that I no longer like Daisy romantically.

"So what if I do?... Why are you blushing?! I'm the embarrassed one here!", I yelled at him as soon as I saw him bashfully looking away from me with red-tinted cheeks.

Was I that embarrassing that even Kurosaki couldn't look at me?

"Any way where's Teru...ah!", I yelped when I'm ripped out of Kurosaki's arm and thrown back on my hospital bed.

Then a small body jumped onto me and began sobbing. Their arms clung to me as their tears stained my hospital gown. The drugs are STILL in my system so it took me a few seconds to register Teru as the person using me as a tissue.

"Aoi!! I'm so glad you're okay, Aneki! Waahh~!", Teru sobbed like a child.

It's understandable in this situation. I grit my teeth and closed one eye in pain from Teru throwing herself into my arms but I kept silent. Not seeing any protest on my end, she embraced me and nuzzled her head against my chest. She's wiping her snot on me but I couldn't get mad at her while she's in this state.

My current nurses tried to get her to let go of me but I glared at them as a way of telling them to fuck off and leave us alone. They understood my simple threat and rushed out of the room. I covered up a groan of pain behind a cough as I settled into my bed. The pain slowly ceased as the steady stream of morphine entered my bloodstream.

Glancing over at Kurosaki from the corner of my eye, I noticed that he looked upset as well but didn't say anything as I pulled Teru into my lap and she all but cried herself to sleep. I just rubbed her head and shushed her small whimpers. She truly seems like a child in moments like this.

"Still such a baby crying yourself to sleep so easily.", I whispered with a chuckle as I ran my fingers through her tangled hair.

"Why'd you let her do that? You're in a lot of pain, aren't you? Even with the morphine it's not enough to make you numb to pain.", Kurosaki scolded me and I just smile down at the teary face of my sleeping sister.

"I guess that's me punishing myself. I was reckless and I could have died in that dangerous situation. They were planning on taking my phone and giving it to the guy who hired them and I freaked out. I broke Keiichi's nose and in turn, he stabbed me.", I blabbered off like second nature but as soon as Keiichi's name passed my lips I froze.

It suddenly dawned on me that this is new information. I just revealed the fact that I knew one of the men involved in destroying our house and attempting to kill me. I kept silent in the hope that he glossed over my words and didn't notice any names. I don't need him hunting that bastard down. Then Keiichi will find out Kurosaki knows me and trail him back to me.

Please let him suddenly go deaf at that moment so he can't hear my big mouth. My hope alone couldn't save me. A firm hand on my shoulder told me he heard Keiichi's name. I peeked up at him out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't see his. He hid it under the shadow cast from his hair. This made him appear more intimidating.

Sweat accumulated on my forehead as I pleaded with my eyes once more but his grip tightened instead. I turned to him this time and frowned. I opened my mouth to aggressively tell him to back off. This doesn't concern him so he should stop being nosy. I tried to but my world went blurry before I could utter a single word.

As soon as my vision cleared, I looked up to see Kurosaki pinning me down. My heart started racing as I found my voice to protest his closeness. My heart monitor matched my flustered feelings and began to speed up despite the drugs. Kurosaki leaned over to turn off the heart monitor for now so we could talk.

In the middle of him doing that, his chest brushed against my cheek and I froze. It may have been through his shirt but I'm sure his nipple brushed against me when his chest got close. My stuttering got worse when he returned to my eye-level.

Teru's just peacefully sleeping on my chest as I'm given a show worth dying for. My voice steadily grew louder as I talked nonsense to get him to leave me alone. I promised to tell him later but his angry face didn't budge as he tightened his hold on my wrists.

"Ah, Kurosaki. You need to let go.", I murmured feeling myself shutting down.

I stared up at his furious face in fear but not because of my crush being angry with me. He's restraining my movements and that's triggering a flashback. My mind is going back to the torture. My vision dulled and I began spacing out. My frantic struggle died down and I was left blankly staring into those vicious eyes.

I tried to look away from Kurosaki while I pull my mind away from the horrible memories. I need to calm down before the hallucinations start. I don't want to see Oliver's face on Kurosaki. I don't want any similarities between them but Oliver had burned his mark in my soul. It's second nature to compare my horrible treatment from Oliver to that of others.

"You... You need to let go. Please... don't make me look.", I begged with desperation as I hid my eyes behind my messy hair.

I want to avoid shutting down in front of Kurosaki but this moron couldn't get the hint. Kurosaki switched both my wrists to a single hand as he roughly grabbed my face and made me face him. I'm forced to look into his blue eyes but they only looked brown. Those saturated brown eyes were always filled with elation when he beat me into submission. Those happy eyes only smiled at me while I was under the influence of Night Shade.

"You know the bastards that did this to you and you haven't thought to call for a detective as soon as you woke up?", Kurosaki hissed and that snapped me out of my trance for a few seconds.

I couldn't say anything and only retreated further into the back of my mind as soon as he stopped talking. I want to hide from his anger. The feeling of running shot through me when he appeared brown again. Tears quickly built in my eyes before streaming down my cheeks. Finally noticing my fear, Kurosaki began panicking as he released his hold on me. I instinctively curled in on myself while cuddling Teru.

"Hey, are you okay? Answer me?", Kurosaki's voice cut through the static.

I peeked at his eyes and noticed they are back to their calming blue. They didn't hold any malicious intent like those brown eyes. Kurosaki's expression is soft and full of concern as he brought his hands up to cup my face. Feeling safe around him once again, I pulled myself back into the driver's seat and melted into his touch as I cupped the hands caressing my face.

"Yeah... I'm okay. I just remembered something unpleasant when you were angry. You don't need to mind it, I'll talk", I said in a soft tone that barely made it above a whisper.

I made an effort to wipe away my tears before Kurosaki's thumbs took over the job. Feeling a little flustered by his affection, I cleared my throat so I don't sound like I've been crying. My face doesn't swell much after I cry so once my tears are gone, I'll be fine. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down as I recollected my memories. One of the main people involved in this used to be my friend.

He was my go-to person when I was in trouble but now he's a traitorous bastard I don't need to protect people like him just because we shared a similar past. Since they didn't stand with me, they reduced themselves to quivering shells of their old selves. They couldn't stand up to the son of their late boss as I did so they let themselves become his mistreated tools.

"I... knew the one who stabbed me. He's one of the original members of the gang that took me under their wing during my rebellious middle school years. Their boss at the time liked my spirit he saw me as the daughter he always wanted.", I said as the good old days flooded my memories.

Before the boss died and before Oliver became a bloodthirsty tyrant. He's only where he is because he succeeded his spot from the father he killed. He used his greed to power his actions and took the life of the man I considered my father-figure. I have Toru-Sensei to fill that spot now but Boss will always hold a special place in my heart.

"Sure they did some bad stuff but they were like my second family. Except for Boryokudan Oliver. Boss's bastard son.", I hissed the last sentence wanting to spit it in Oliver's face.

Oliver's bleached orange hair was the main thing in my memories when I think of his appearance. His personality is the total opposite of his kind-hearted father. That natural-born psychopath wanted to watch the world burn in the fire he started. Boss used to tell us the story of Oliver's mother. Boryokudan Dawn was an American-born woman brought over to Japan because her parents serve in the Military.

She was on the wild wide and a little crazy woman with a personality similar to Oliver. She didn't grow up with many kids that were her age so she matured quickly and she let that get her in trouble until she fell in love with Boss. He believes that she used him to defy her parents. She was sick of the military rules so she eloped with an upcoming Gang Boss.

She sadly passed away after Oliver was born and Boss took a new wife 2 years later. He married someone he actually loved and that loved him too. Oliver grew increasingly bitter and it only grew when his baby sister was born. Boss saw his unease and kept his new family away from Oliver.

This is the story Boss told me when he noticed his Son's obsession with me. I'm the same age as his half-sister while Oliver is 19. This son of a bitch is almost 20 years old and he's hungover a 17-year-old high school girl.

"I think it stems from his obvious sister complex but The boss' son grew obsessed with me. The more Boss treated me like family, the more Oliver wanted sexual things from me. Boss noticed and told his son off but that only upped that bastard's antics.", I droned out in irritation.

I bet Teru's head to calm my heart but I realized the monitor is still unplugged so Kurosaki can't hear my racing heart.

"Boss banned his son from coming near me. he could see his son's evil intentions for me but he didn't want to abandon his firstborn child. A week later, Boss died. His family collected his body but they shared with us the cause of death. We all knew that Oliver is the culprit. Oliver's family let him get away with killing his own father.", I growled but made an effort not to tighten my grip on Teru.

I was the one who found him dead. I had skipped school and decided to hang out at the hideout since Soichiro lost our spare key under the doormat. He was also at work so I couldn't steal his lunch box as an excuse to see him. Arriving at the hideout, not many people were around since it was getting cold. Keiichi was cooking breakfast, Sana is smoking on the couch with her girlfriend Satchi, and Oliver just walked out of his father's room with a smirk.

His dark clothes are dripping wet with some dark substance. It dripped down his body like he took a bath in the stuff. Everyone looked at Oliver nervously but chose not to talk. I remember looking to Boss' room anxiously until Oliver's voice came from near the door. I refused to turn and acknowledge him any further but Oliver coaxed me into waking his father up. That similar substance dripping from his hair unto what little carpet our hideout had.

Trying to keep the peace, I agreed since Keiichi's busy making food. I kept my distance from this dirty bastard but it had me question things. Why didn't he wake Boss when he was just in his room? I couldn't come up with a question further than that because I was met with a gruesome sight as soon as I opened the door.

A bloody mess awaited me inside the room. Boss has been hacked apart and his innards thrown around. My scream got stuck in my throat and replaced with vomit. I slammed the door shut and rushed to the nearest garbage bin to throw up. My breakfast came rushing up along with last night's dinner. The stench of death quickly followed me from the room and others gagged at the rancid smell. That body has been dead for at least a few hours.

How long was Oliver in there while the others were on the couch? Wanting some kind of answer, I looked back to the room and noticed Oliver standing where I left him when I first went in. The stench of rotting flesh didn't bother him. Instead, a demonic grin pulled at Oliver's lips as if strings were pulling it to the ceiling. He looked like a wolf hidden among sheep but that sheep is covered in blood.

"They knew he killed Boss but I was the only one to fight Oliver's succession. Everyone else turned a blind eye and ignored the pain he caused us. I had him sent to jail in my last year of Middle school but he got out early. I'm scared that he'll find me and kill me.", I admitted as I let myself be vulnerable for Kurosaki.

I clenched Kurosaki's hand just wishing he could make this pain go away. It's lingering in my heart and my head. I hated having to re-live the horrendous torture Oliver put me through but that will never define me. I know it's not my fault and it gets hard to think that but I know it's true. I didn't deserve to be in pain or to be that scared for my life. I had Teru, Daisy, and Kurosaki by my side now so I can change myself into someone better.

"Oliver punished me when I lost against him. He broke me so I wouldn't think of disobeying him. Like an obedient puppet attached to his strings. When I first entered, I gained the name Ao-Oni. It used to be a blessing. A mask to strike fear in my opponent. Now it's a brand left behind by the owner who owns me. It's a collar.", I warned Kurosaki.

With my body still laying back with Teru on my chest, I had to side glance at Kurosaki. He's intently watching me as he listens. His earnest gaze reassured me that he hasn't started judging me. He's letting me air out all my grievances without interruption.

"The Nightshade was making me a horrible person and I had just learned about Soichiro's condition. I wanted to clean up my act for him so I went to get my wings cut off. He hated the idea of losing me so he did something horrible. After he was done, he killed anyone who spoke about it.", I told Kurosaki in confidence.

I closed my eyes and pulled Kurosaki's hands back to my cheeks. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes not wanting to see the disappointment on his face. Though something completely different happened that made my heart freak out once more. His chair squeaked and I felt his balance shift. Warmth grew closer until I felt Kurosaki's forehead laying against mine. My eye shoots open to see him starring at me in sorrow.

"Kurosaki...", I muttered as he leaned his body closer.

"Yes?", He asked as his breath fanned over my face,

"It hurts.", I grunted in pain when I realize that he had leaned on top of me again.

Feeling the weight of him leaning over Teru and pushing her further onto my injured body hurt the most. He seemed to realize our position and shot away with a bright red face. He apologized profusely. I grunted and repositioned Teru to lay next to me as I reached over and upped my morphine dose. I went to turn to Kurosaki to say it's okay but he disappeared from my room.

"Huh?", I muttered feeling confused at why he left but I ignored it and let the morphine carry me into unconsciousness.

++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

After Teru woke me up from my nap, I was greeted by a nurse who briefed me on how to take care of my wounds. She told me that if I break a stitch, there are signs of infection, or it starts bleeding again then I need to come back in. I also need to make sure I don't carry anything with my supposedly previously dislocated arm. All that pain and it was just badly dislocated. Yeah right. I can deal with the rest of this on my own.

I agreed just for the sake of convincing Kurosaki that I was ready to be released. Now I'm home or rather at Kurosaki's home since ours got trashed by those bastards and Takeda. I just got out of the shower and applied some antibiotics to my wound before I rewrapped it. Once that's done, I got dressed and exited the bathroom. I noticed that Kurosaki was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette.

"What's up Kurosaki? Welcome back. I wasn't expecting you to get back late. I had Teru take a bath before me so I hope you don't mind? I'm gonna take a nap after taking my medication.", I explained walking forward so I could gain the courage to thank him for his hospitality.

I then noticed that Teru went to bed before cleaning up her mess from when I was helping her study for our upcoming exams. Irritation pricked at my calm mind and I had half a mind to drag her sleeping body out here to clean up her mess. Not wanting to cause conflict in someone else's house, I took a breath to calm myself before leaning against the back of the couch.

"Sorry about the mess on the table. I'll clean it up before I go to bed. I was helping Teru study and it seems like she forgot to grab her things. I also made dinner in case you haven't eaten yet.", I began rambling just trying to fill the silence.

"Quit apologizing for every little thing stupid. I told her to make herself at home so that means you as well.", Kurosaki grumbled avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yeah, she told me but you're letting us stay here so it would be rude if we took advantage of that kindness. How about I make some tea? Or maybe some coffee? Though that might just keep us up. Caffeine might fuck with my medication so probably not.", I wondered leaning over to the couch to get a better look at his face.

"No thanks.", Kurosaki forced out as he put out his cigarette and got off the sofa.

I don't know why but my heart twinged anxiously when I saw him acting so cold towards me. This all after I spilled a lot of my back story to him. Had I offended him the little time, I've been awake? Be mad at me instead of ignoring me! I grit my teeth to keep from letting a tear fall out of frustration. I wanted to know what I did wrong.

"Kurosaki?", I tried getting his attention.

He stopped in his bedroom doorway but he didn't look back at me with an uncaring gaze. My anxiety is eating me alive.

"I'm going to bed. You better get some sleep too if you want those wounds to heal properly. Wouldn't want it to leave a scar on your body. Men might get scared off.", He rattled on dismissively before locking himself away in his room.

I stood alone in the living room with an aching feeling in both my heart and side. Only one seemed bearable at the moment and it wasn't the heartache. I pushed through the pain from my back wound and cleaned up Teru's mess. Once I was done with that easy task, I could take my pain meds and get to sleep as well.

Thankfully I have Kotana-Chan and Yoshida-Chan to back me up at school. That will stop some of Futari's bullying while I'm recovering. I don't need to get caught up in a fight when I'm not able to properly win. I laid down on the bed that I shared with a sleeping Teru and contemplated things. Maybe Kurosaki doesn't want the responsibility of two highschool girls in his home.

He probably doesn't know how to tell us without feeling like an ass. I brought out my phone and pulled up Daisy's contact and stared at the chat log between us as I contemplated this. I've been more dependent on Daisy recently. I looked at my most recent draft and couldn't believe that I was gonna confess that to Daisy.

My face stayed neutral because I know that I care about this unknown man more than I would like. Just in a brotherly way though. I feel so in debt to his kindness. I'm wrapped around his little finger like a noose. If he asked me to do something then I wouldn't hesitate to do something for him. No matter how heinous or violent the act, I'll do it if it's for Daisy.

He saved my life so I owe it to him. My finger twitched over the send button as I debated actually sending that message. Talking with Daisy felt like a guilty pleasure that I didn't deserve to have because of who I was in the past. I instantly deleted my previous draft and began a new one.

'I wanna apologize for not responding earlier. I had Kurosaki-san and the nurses burst in while I was typing to you. I hope I haven't made you worry more than usual. Three days ago the burglar ransacked our apartment so Teru and I are staying with someone.'

"I feel like I'm just getting in his way.", I read out loud feeling a tear roll down my cheek as I hit send and let my head fall back into my pillow.


	7. I'll Be Close To You When the Time Comes

Kurosaki and I argued for 3 hours the day after I checked out of the hospital. He wanted me to take it easy and rest for a few weeks before I go back to school. I was against that because I had a few tests that I need to take. I also need to water the plants. After three hours we concluded. He would do my chores at school and talk my teachers into letting me take my tests when I'm better.

He's quite persuasive even with that mean old bat and it's because of his youthful looks. In exchange, he made me stay home an extra few days of school to make sure I didn't get into any fights and rip my stitches open. What he doesn't know is that the tests I told him about were a lie and he will only know that once school's over.

I'll have my new story put together by the time he gets home. I would have had to skip school anyway because of my part-time job at WacDonalds so this just makes things easy for me. I usually show up for the first period to check-in and then leave the campus to get to work. Now that I can cut out the middle man, I can get to work early for once. I waited half an hour after Teru and Kurosaki left before I got ready for work and headed out the door on foot.

On my way to work, my side began to ache which meant the rest of the day will be hell. At least Kurosaki's home is closer to my work than if I left school. I was surprised when I arrived and clocked in 15 minutes early. I dressed out before heading to the floor to help set up for the day. As the day progressed, so did the pain in my lower back as my stitches stretched and strained against my excessive movements.

I took half a tablet of my pain medication during my lunch break. Taking half my recommended dosage kept me from feeling too drowsy but it didn't do much to alleviate my pain. It just made it manageable. I forced a smile on my face as I took the customer's orders and rang them up. I wanna go home already but we need the money.

After we leave Kurosaki's I have to pay to have someone repair the damage in our apartment and replace anything that's broken. I started making a mental list of all the things that need to be paid for. I should also come up with a sum of money to pay Kurosaki back for letting us stay with him. I blissfully multitasked to keep my mind off my wound but some jackass decided to disturb the peace.

"Hurry the fuck up with our order you ugly cunt!", A customer yelled to the back where my manager is the lone worker making food when I ring people up.

We're short on staff but his friends sneered in agreement with this pig's comment. For the sake of keeping professional, I ignored their crude remarks while I range them up. I'm fighting through my pain and these assholes aren't helping. Now they're yelling curses at my manager. All their yelling even had patrons uncomfortable as they waited for their food.

"I'm sorry sirs but your order should be up soon. They're just a few people ahead of you and we're low on staff today. I hope you can be patient.", I monotonously said as I side-eyed these bitches.

I didn't want to kiss up to them but I did try to soothe these angry men with my customer service smile but he only refocused his anger on me. He walked up to the cash register and pushed a customer out of his way. Her boyfriend caught that poor woman, and they left out of fear for their safety as this fat blob leaned into my face.

"Fuck off bitch! I'm talking to the manslut in the back taking his sweet ass time fingering his ass before he makes our food!", He yelled and his pals rallied around him to cheer him on.

His buddies began encroaching on my counter. Most patrons scurried for the door in fear of being harmed by these thugs but I just kept the smile on my face as to not upset him further and possibly losing my job when I beat him up. Though I would have liked to bash his head in with the deep fryer basket, I need to keep this job to support Teru.

"Please calm down sir or you'll be asked to leave this establishment. This is your only warning.", I advised now speaking to him firmly but with a smile on my face.

"You threatening me, slut! Why don't you get your pretty ass back there where you belong!", He yelled while grabbing the front of my Wacdonalds uniform.

He pulled my upper body over the counter so I'm closer to his face. Once up close, I could smell his rancid breath. I blatantly pinched my nose closed and talked to Koichi-San. My nasal voice showed my disgust with them. I didn't even need to see their faces to know that they're shaking in pure rage.

"Koichi-San, are you seeing him assaulting me on the camera?", I asked my manager who must have hidden in the back so he can call the cops.

The pretty blue-haired man of 26 years popped out from the break room with a nervous grin. Without looking at the thugs who have been threatening him, he gave me a thumbs up. I peered at my manager a little longer and I could see his hands shaking. He's terrified of these men but he wants to seem brave in front of his 17-year-old co-worker. Tears are even building in his eyes as he gave me the okay to fight back.

"I saw it as well as the cameras, Kurebayashi-San. Defending yourself seems to be the only option now.", Koichi-San assured me once he saw the fire in my eyes.

"Then you should go back and call the police so they can pick up the garbage I'm about to take out.", I politely told my manager which confused this balding bastard as my manager ran off to do just that.

As soon as he's out of sight, I grab this thug's wrist that's holding my shirt and squeezed it as hard as I could. From there my strength steadily increased until he released his hold on my shirt. Within the next second, I twisted his arm away from me until he let out a shout of pain as he showed his men such a disgraceful side of himself.

"You damn bitch! Let go!", He screamed but the customer service smile on my face didn't disappear.

Still holding onto his twisted wrist, I cooly climbed over the counter and forced him into the ground. My back strained from the climb but I forced that plastic smile to stay on my face as this man continued to cry out in pain. His arm's now twisted behind his back as he begged me to show him mercy. I could break his harm with a single movement but I'm trying to stay out of trouble if I can.

"I asked you nicely to leave this establishment. I guess I'll have to escort all of you out myself!", I hissed through the smile on my face.

My head shot up to look at the men who cheered this punk's actions. Most of his men seemed hesitant to step in and save their boss. With their boss in my grasp two of his men suddenly looked at one another and locked eyes. They seemed to be feeling ballsy and silently agreed to take me on 2-1. Being a female made people underestimating you but they'll realize their mistake soon.

These brutes must be new to the streets if they can't recognize who I am. Wild mutts like them need to be trained with touch love. Those two stupidly brave men reached in their pockets to pull out their brass knuckles. They tried to appear tougher by punching their own hand with the brass but it only made them look stupid when they flinched at the pain they inflicted on themselves.

I stood back and watched them as they charge at me with raised brass-covered fists. They intended to harm an innocent fast-food worker. These types of punks piss me off the most. They attack anyone who doesn't worship them. What I found even more disgraceful is that they were butting into a fight that didn't concern them. They could have quietly left with their boss and escape punishment.

Sure we would have banned them but that's a lot less painful than the beating I'm going to give them. While these meatheads charged me, I glanced down to my hidden stitches. If I do any further fighting then I'm gonna break a stitch. I'd have to go home early. The sound of their boss crying on the ground caught my ear and I had an idea. Channeling most of my strength into my good side, I pulled this blubbering mess to his feet.

I struggled to keep this fat bastard in front of me as his subordinates blindly punched him in the face. At first, they cheered but a second look showed them their mistake. With a pained huff, I let their boss fell to the ground unconscious. His men stood by and watched in horror when I put my foot on his chest. I stood on top of his unconscious body like I'm showing off my trophy.

The two men who accidentally injured their boss decided to hide. They seemed ashamed but it's not enough. They didn't know who I truly am and I should kindly teach them so they don't make this mistake again. If they knew the face behind my street name then they wouldn't have entered my workplace and acted like a bunch of uncivilized monkeys. I'm known for beating up troublemakers.

"Fuck.", I silently cursed when I stepped down.

The adrenaline from my quick thinking wore off and pain replaced it. I reached down to my side and I could feel a few stitches had broken. Moisture dampened my finger so I quickly pulled it away. I don't need it spreading and revealing my weakness. They'd surely jump me and finish me off if they could see I'm injured. I can't succumb to the pain or let them see the blood.

I stood in front of the quivering delinquents with a murderous glare as I kept my back facing the cameras. This is so they don't see the horrendous look on my face. With small movements, I brought my thumb across my neck that symbolized their near demise if they didn't scatter. My smile dropping into a murderous frown as I threatened them. I'll teach them a lesson the next time I see them.

"Oni!", They cried out grabbing their unconscious boss from the base of my feet.

"That's Ao-Oni to you low lives! Now run along before I drag you down to hell myself.", I sneered making their eyes go wide.

Seems like they know me. Why else would they grab their boss and rush into the arms of the cops who arrived to arrest them? They practically begged the cops to save them. I simply placed my customer service smile back on and waved to the cops. A nervous sweat formed on my forehead when the cops looked at me to see why these grown men are crying.

I innocently shrugged which further confused them. The cops stared between the delinquents and me confused before loading up them up. As soon as those cry babies were taken away, I was questioned briefly before the cops left as well. When things quieted down, I sat at one of the nearby tables and sighed.

"Thank you so much Kurebayashi-San! You even did that with a smile on your face. So brave yet.. scary as always.", Koichi cheered in a teasing manner while coming back out front.

I gave a small shrug while fixing my shirt. It's all wrinkled because that punk decided to wrinkle when I fought with those punks. I should ask Teru where the flat iron is when I get home. Also the stain remover. I then realized that acting out against those thugs could end in me getting fired so I need to tread lightly.

"I couldn't let those men escalate the situation and harm customers. I shouldn't have reacted physically and I'm sorry. I should have just stalled until the police showed up. Please let me continue to work here! I promise that it won't happen again!", I apologized and begged him not to fire me.

"Usually we don't praise violence in the workplace but I think I can make an exception this one time since you were defending the store and me. I'll even delete the tapes in case those guys try and sue. Hey... you're bleeding!", My manager shouted.

This brought my attention back to my re-opened wound. It began spotting through my shirt at an increasing rate. I clenched my non-bandaged hand over the blood in a vain attempt to hide it. Koichi-San tore my hand from my side and examined me.

"It's just an old wound. I just need the first aid kit and I'll be fine to continue working.", I shrugged off his worry but that only upset him more.

"Absolutely not! You're going home early. Not only because of your hurt but because your blood is bio-hazard. Your shift is almost over anyway. I'll call the boss and tell him that I'm giving you paid leave because of those thugs. That's not an old wound from the looks of it so go take care of it.", Koichi scolded me while pushing me to the back to change.

At least it's a paid leave. Hesitant of my wounds, I made sure to keep my shirt from sticking to my skin. I changed out of my work uniform and packed it away into the back pocket of my pants. When I get back I need to get the blood out before it stains. I don't want to spend more money on this uniform than I have. My medical bill is already worrying enough. Once done, I walked out of the changing and Koichi-San offered to drive me home like usual. I had to decline his offer.

Driving me home would mean that he'll close shop for the day. That meant a lack of profit. Hopefully, he can call Midoryia or Yuki to fill in since Toma and Kiri called in sick today. Those were my main excuses not to have him drive me home. I just didn't want him to know something happened to my apartment.

My manager was on the wimpy side when it comes to fighting in a real one on one but he was very protective of his employees and would jump straight to legal action to help them. He's cool in his own way. I put on a strong front as I tried not to show the limp in my step. The pain was almost unbearable as I trekked through the streets trying not to drip blood on the sidewalk.

Anyone who tried to stop me out of concern or to pick a fight was met by a deadly glare. My murderous gaze sent them running out of fear. Apparently, a super pale-looking girl limping around in daylight is something odd. I thankfully got back to Kurosaki's without getting stopped by the police. I grunted and leaned down to get the extra key from under the mat and let myself in.

I clutched my side to slow down any bleeding that was likely occurring as I limped inside. I didn't want to clean up any blood that may drip on the floor so I tried my best to keep it inside me. Moving as fast as I could, I hid in the bathroom before cleaning I drying most of the blood. I cleaned my wound as best as I could before I scurried back to our borrowed room. Grabbing my pain meds, I made sure to down a few to ease the pain.

Once the pain subsided, I lifted my sweater and took pictures on my phone to look at the wound. My hanging mirror was broken during that fiasco so this will have to do. From what I could see in the pictures, It's not as bad as I initially thought. Two stitches popped so more blood was pouring out than was necessary.

I grabbed my school bag from the floor and looked for the small first aid kit that I learned to keep on me. I learned that special tip from our medical specialist, Keiichi. Too bad I'm in this mess because that so-called medical specialist decided to stab me. I used to get in fights quite often in middle school. This prompted his scolding while he bandaged me up. Getting injured by him is quite the turn of events.

Pushing away those tainted memories, I brought out a small curved needle hidden underneath the band-aids. I sterilized the needle with heat and alcohol before I threaded it. Already expecting pain, I bit the corner of our blanket to keep from screaming in pain. I went to the bathroom and used the mirror to help me. I angled my front camera at my back but kept it in sight of the mirror. Using this as my guide, I forced my eyes open as I restitched my wounds.

It took me half an hour to reclose the wound. My meds could only take away so much pain before I found myself OD'd in the bathroom. After I put myself through that torture to save myself a hospital visit, I looked for the bandages I got from the doctor's. I frantically looked for the bandages in the bathroom, then the living room, before ransacking our bedroom. I came up with nothing but irritation.

"Shit! I'm out of bandages.", I cursed to myself when I realized this.

After I flopped on the bed with no shirt on and a freshly stitched wound, I heard the door open. Thinking quickly, I put my lounging shirt, from this morning, back on and emerged from my borrowed room. I hope Kurosaki's here. I need to ask if he has any bandages. If not then I have to run down to the pharmacy. I need to get enough to last me a few weeks. Sadly, I was met with Teru who just got back from school. I walked up to her and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, Teru? Do you know if Kurosaki's got some bandages lying around? I ran out last night and I have to change my wrap.", I wondered and Teru raised her finger to her chin to think about it.

It took her a few minutes to ponder my question before I threatened to beat her up. That got her ass in gear.

"I haven't seen any around though. Maybe he has some in his room. The light's on in there so he must have gotten home without you noticing.", She suggested and that made me anxious.

What if he got home while I was out? That would totally bust my well-thought story. I had Yoshida-San and Kotana-San text me that the test was moved to next week. I sent them texts during my shift to allude to the idea that I'm bored and texting my friends at school. If he got home and noticed I wasn't here as promised then he'll get mad.

I decided to woman up and ask him anyway. I shouldn't be scared of some punk janitor that likes to bleach his hair. I'm the Ao-Oni, a former gang member. I need to forget about my crush on him because that isn't important. Not getting sent back to the hospital is my goal. I walked up to his door and tried knocking but I didn't get an answer.

I called out to him, "Kurosaki, are you in there? I need more bandages."

I looked back at my sister who shrugged. Teru then suggested that I try knocking again. I knocked once more, and again no response. I looked towards the knob and reached out to peek inside the room just in case he was sleeping and can't hear me knocking. Maybe he's listening to music and can't hear me through his headphones. Let's hope it's even music at that.

"Are you sleeping or something?", I impatiently muttered.

I placed my hand on the knob to open the door when I was startled by a loud yell. Kurosaki's voice came from the front door.

"What are you doing?!", Kurosaki yelled.

He shot forward and grabbed my wrist from the door handle and yanking me away from his door. Being pulled so roughly caused my newly done stitches to stretch painfully. I tried to hide my wince as I tried to hide my fear behind anger. I wasn't doing the best job. I'm in pain and stressed out so I'm not going to do well when I'm being yelled at.

"Did you look inside?! Did you see anything?!", Kurosaki continued to yell at me in anger as he tightened his grip on my unbandaged arm.

Panic ran through me as images of Oliver catching me trying to escaping appeared. My body wanted to fight and get as far away from him as soon as possible but I was too injured to fight. If I pop my stitches again then I'll be forced to go to the hospital for another week. I stuttered over my words trying to find something as Teru came to hold my other hand in fear.

"I... I'm sorry. I was about to open the door to see if you were here... but I didn't open the door. I... I swear. I... I just needed more bandages. I'm... sorry.", I anxiously said while feeling my wound throb.

I just took my pain meds so it hasn't kicked in yet. I'm still in agonizing pain and his man-handling isn't persuading me not to slap him and run away with Teru.

"I'm sorry I accused you. But neither of you can open this door.", He pleaded almost pathetically and I finally understood what we did.

I slipped my hand from his hold and used it to grip Teru's. With fear still coursing through me, I averted my eyes in case he appeared brown again. I tried to hide the tremor in my hands but Teru noticed and tightened her grip to comfort me. I wasn't often scared. Right now I'm absolutely terrified of what Kurosaki might do out of anger.

I pushed fear down as it anxiously pricked my heart. Despite both my physical and mental pain, I put a smile on as I looked up at him. Teru seemed to follow my lead as she swung her arm over my shoulder while acting all giddy. Together we put on the perfect act so that we wouldn't trouble Kurosaki anymore.

That's one reason to leave. I know that I need time to myself. I need to remind myself that Kurosaki is nothing like Oliver. He would never hurt me as that monster did. I just need to keep reminding myself that.

"Kurosaki.", I muttered gaining his attention before my customer service smile is in place.

"Thank you for everything!! Aoi and Teru Kurebayashi will be going back home now!!", I yelled firmly as Teru gave her two-fingered salute.

"What?! Hold it, you. You can't go home injured. It's still...", He tried to stop us but Teru interrupted his rambling and stepped in front of me.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Daisy took care of the burglar... and he's helping us look for a new place, It's just until then. I also promise to make sure Aneki gets plenty of rest until she's in better health.", She reassured him while dragging me to the door.

"Well, take care. Bye. Oh, I'll come back to work after my exams.", That's the last thing Teru said as she helped drag me out of Kurosaki's home.

"Hey, wait...", Kurosaki called but we're gone.

As we rushed from Kurosaki's apartment, I tried to keep up with Teru's fast pace. The keyword is tried. My wound is slowing me down and I left my medication back at Kurosaki's. I took a few pills before I left so those should kick in but it'll only last eight hours. After that, the pain will come back. I need to take it easy while I wait for the time to get my stuff from Kurosaki's place.

The bottle I forgot is supposed to last me until payday but who knows when I'll get them back. I might have to miss school until payday if I can't get my meds. We're halfway home and Teru's all but carrying me on her back as I limped beside her. This also allowed me the time to cry out all my stressful emotions. I have no right to be upset with how Kurosaki responded.

Anyone would be annoyed with someone who tried to invade their privacy. I know that he would never hit me if I messed up. Kurosaki would never intentionally harm me. He wasn't anything like Oliver either so I need to stop comparing his outbursts to what happened in the past. I need to keep it in the past so that it can't control me.

I'm strong enough to protect Teru and Daisy from Oliver. With that thought, I began using my shirt to dry my tears and hide the evidence of my crying. We made it back to our apartment and stumbled through the front door. We looked at the mess left behind and sighed.

Teru suggested that I rest while she begins cleaning up since I would be doing the fixing once I get better. I agreed since I'm still waiting for my pain medication to kick in. Then I looked towards the broken couch and torn bed with disdain. As our finances stand, I would have to fork out my pain meds money to get one or the other fixed.

"How can I rest on either of those?", I grumbled and Teru tearfully sniffled at the sight.

She couldn't help but agree as she shivered in fear. Nonetheless, I need to rest somehow while the meds do their job. Having nothing better to work with, I settled with at least sitting on the torn apart mattress to give my legs a rest. There's a small inkling of hope in my mind that I hated to think about.

"I hope he comes to get us soon.", I couldn't help but say out loud as Kurosaki popped into my mind and a light blush appeared on my cheeks.

Teru tried to play it off like it didn't affect her, "Oh stop it! Are we conniving or what? And we shouldn't have left like that. We should have properly said goodbye and parted on good terms."

In the next second, the doorbell rang and Teru rushed over at the speed of light. She easily let her actions betray her previous words. What a sneaky hypocrite. I'm disappointed in her easily swayed heart but hope began to fill my chest. This could mean that Kurosaki will be standing on the other side of the door. I excitedly peeked around the corner just to catch a glimpse at that angry pomeranian.

Instead of seeing the lovely sight of my crush, there's some punk in a backward-facing hat at the door. He's trying to sell some shitty newspaper subscription to Teru to extort money from us. He was trying to get Teru to buy a subscription to the newspaper and hide it behind the offer of gifts. Can't he see where we're living?!

We look like we can barely afford to live here so why the hell do we want your newspaper? We don't! We are not financially stable enough to give a damn about his newspaper and he knows it. He also knows that he's an ugly bully who can terrorize people into doing what he wants. The men disgust me. Teru's thankfully smart enough to outright deny him but just like I thought, he began to bully her.

He tried to force her to buy the subscription and that pissed me off. Feeling the medicine finally kicking in, I exerted my energy and forced myself up and off of the mattress. I made sure to steady myself before heading to the door to force him out. I hurried my pace as he began to yell at Teru and scare her. It absolutely enraged me when he threatened to hit her if she didn't listen.

Reaching the doorway, I pulled Teru back and reached out. I grabbed him by the throat and this caused him to look into my eyes with surprise. He wasn't expecting Onee-Chan to show up. My grip's beginning to become deadly as his face turned blue. I glared into his beady rat-like eyes as he pleaded for his life. The drugs began altering my mood into something deadly. My grip was growing by the second as I tried to hold back from snapping his neck like a fat twig.

"Did you just threaten my Imoto? I'll drag your lifeless body to hell myself if you don't beg for forgiveness.", I went full Yankee while threatening him with a sneer.

"Ah, Aneki! You should be resting! You're still healing.", Teru warned while tugging on my shirt gently as to not agitate my wounds.

"Not until I chop off his balls and feed them back to him.", I growled scaring this punk to the point of him almost wetting himself.

"Aoi.", A voice called out to me.

I ignored them to deliver one final punch to this asshole's face but I've pulled me away. With confidence in their touch, they dragged me into their arms as they covered my burning eyes. I'm ready to turn around and bite their head off too. They dared to interfere in my fight. I would have broken free but my wound began acting up and caused my knees to feel weak.

I could only wince and stand in their arms blinded by their large hand. I leaned back into his hold as the sound of a body hitting the floor caught my ear. I reach up and parted his finger to peek through them and I saw an arm and leg pinning the newspaper punk on the floor. His arm is twisted behind him while Kurosaki threatened to rip it off. I wish he would have ripped it off but I know that that's the old me speaking up while I'm under the influence of my meds.

"This feels familiar.", I droned pulling the hand from my eyes.

Now that Kurosaki's busy getting rid of the trash, I stepping out of Kurosaki's grasp. I chose to lean against the door frame as the punk scampered away. I lazily looked up at Kurosaki waiting for him to scold me about picking fights while I'm injured.

His next words shocked me, "What're you waiting for? Let's head back."

"No way... Kurosaki, did you come... to take us home?", Teru asked while getting hopeful that he still wanted us around.

"Stuuupid. Take you home? Don't get any funny ideas.", He sneered heartlessly at us.

I felt myself get disheartened and expected him to tell us to never come back. I grit my teeth and buried my face into my shoulder to hide my wounded pride. It hurts hearing your crush talk like this. I'll punch his lights out at school to make myself feel better.

"I'm taking both of you into custody!!! You didn't work off your debt, so don't try to run away servants!! You didn't think I put you up for free, did you?", He turned around and yelled at us animatedly.

This startled Teru and me out of our funk. Heat consumed my face as a deep red colored my ears. He dropped the act and smiled at us. It's the kind of smile that seemed to shine through my darkened soul. Sure it had a hint of cockiness in it but he's smiling so genuinely. It has my heart racing faster than normal.

I caught Kurosaki's eye for a split second but I turned away to hide my flustered face from him. I took my hair down to hide my ears but Kurosaki chuckled at my messy hair.

"I've let you two do whatever you wanted till now, right? You can pay me back by working your butts off at my house.", He teased us.

I didn't actually mind that so I let a small smile out as my mind settled.

"If you understand then hurry up and get your things!!", He hurried us along going back to the rough blonde-haired thug he is.

"Y...Yes, sir!!!", Teru and I yelled back to him.

We hurried to collect whatever wasn't damaged in the burglary. Remembering Kurosaki's barren kitchen, I suggested that we take the utensils, rice cooker, and some other things That I may have noticed are missing from Kurosaki's home. I almost chuckled at the shocked look Kurosaki had when he saw all the things we're lugging outside.


	8. What if I'm Daisy

++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

After getting in Kurosaki's car, we're now back at Kurosaki's place. Teru offered to make her signature dish for dinner since I cooked last time. Her dumplings have always been my favorite dish of hers so I was secretly digging into the food as Teru and Kurosaki had a stare off over it. They better hurry up and eat before it gets cold.

"These are steamed pork dumplings, master.", Teru introduced her dish quite formally.

"So you're a fairly good cook.", Kurosaki wondered not quite sure about her food.

I leaned back in my chair with one arm slung over the back of my chair as I began feeling proud of my Imoto. This caught Teru and Kurosaki's attention as they looked over at me in confusion. This is my small moment in the limelight as I reveal how she got so good at cooking.

"I taught her everything she knows since I used to make Aniki and her lunch.", I bragged with chopsticks in my mouth since I just ate a dumpling.

I felt my cocky smile growing before a hand came down and swatted my chopsticks away from my lips and onto the table. I snapped back into reality to see Teru glaring at me since I got caught eating before everyone else. I returned the look more intensely making her back off in being tough.

"Stop eating it all, Aneki! Kurosaki hasn't even tried my masterpiece yet.", She complained and I huffed impatiently.

"Then he better hurry up or I'll finish it all.", I sneered getting up to clean off my chopsticks.

"This is such a simple fare truly. Now please partake while they're hot and before Aoi eats it all.", Teru continued with her servant-like monologue.

This seemed to freak Kurosaki out but he still tried Teru's food to get her to stop with the overly obedient front. I watched his monotone face crack and he seemed impressed with her cooking ability. I could have sworn that I saw small little flowers around's him as he praised Teru for the food.

My spastic sister took his praise to a new level and jumped from her seat yelling in victory. It truly is an accomplishment to get him to praise her. I instantly grabbed Teru by the collar of her shirt and yanked her back into her seat so she could brag more quietly while she gets some dumplings for herself.

"Heh heh. Did I surprise you? Actually, this is my number one specialty from all the things Aoi taught me while growing up.", She revealed before getting up to her herself some food.

"I surprise myself each time I eat her food because she gets better each time she makes something. She used to make food that looked like an alien's nutsack yet Aneki and I would force it down. Those were the days.", I quietly teased before staring adoringly at my Imoto.

I always seem to forget just how much she's grown over the years. She's a first-year in high school now. We're only a year apart in age but our maturity difference is as different as night and day. Maybe I should back down from how protective I've become of her so she can try to defend herself?

She's going to experience new things as she grows and I won't be able to always be by her side. Those experiences include love, heartbreak, and even more independence than she has now. I feel like a dotting parent right now. I turned back to Kurosaki remembering that I still needed bandages and I burst bright red when I saw his face.

Kurosaki had such a gentle smile on his face as he listened to me talk about Teru and my late brother. I wanted to look at him longer but I could hear Teru snickering into her cup so I shot my head away from him and stuffed my face with more Pork dumplings to try and distract myself. Has it always been this hot in here?

Why are such small things making me feel so flustered?

+++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

Now I'm sitting on the opposite side of the couch with Kurosaki. Teru decided to get up and make some tea before we needed to get ready for bed. I'm still trying to find the perfect time to ask Kurosaki about the bandages but Teru talked before I could. I just shut my mouth and tried to keep still so my stitches wouldn't rub against the couch and tear.

"By the way... why can't we open the door to that room? I won't open it of course but...", Teru trailed off waiting for his answer.

I sat up wondering the same thing. What's so bad that he has to be so protective of his rooms?

"It's full of S&M stuff and porn. Things you don't show kids.", Kurosaki said so bravely.

He has a smug smile on his face like he just came up with the best story. I found myself moving away from him. Despite being at the edge of the couch, I moved to sit on the arm of the couch with narrowed eyes and a disappointed frown. That frown only continued to deepen as I pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"So you have a sex dungeon in there? I think we should be careful of Pervysaki. .", I whispered to her behind my hand just loud enough for Kurosaki to hear me talking.

"I'm not a pervert!! Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of wolf about to attack you!!", He yelled pointing at me but I looked away with a smirk on my face.

"You probably have all types of toys hidden in there. Got any bandages in your red room?", I teased him about sex stuff but I really do need those bandages.

Kurosaki was going to start yelling at me again about not being a pervert but his face softened when I mentioned bandages. His face looked pitiful as soon as he made the connection about the bandages. I kept my cocky look on my face as Kurosaki got closer to where I am on the arm of the couch.

My cool began to break when he entered my personal bubble. I had to hold back from hitting him in defense. He placed himself between my legs and examined my arm first. I have my brace on and it's itching because I don't have a layer of bandage underneath to soak up my sweat. It's getting red and raw from the rubbing.

"I'm sorry I forgot to give you bandages. Does anything seem infected?", He asked before turning to the wound on my back.

Without a second thought, he reached around me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. My breath hitched in my throat when he began lifting my shirt to take a look at the wound. My body reacted as soon as a cold breeze passed over my stitches. Jolting forward, I grabbed Kurosaki's hand with a panicked look on my face. I'm trying my best to process why things are progressing so fast.

This's quite bold of this unmarried Bachelor. I don't think my heart can handle much more of his gentle touching. When I grabbed him, he seemed to have snapped out of it. His eyes traveled from his hands to the bigger picture. It looks like he's trying to undress me. He quickly tugged my shirt back down and went to apologize. He couldn't even get in a word before Teru stepped behind the couch to stand between us.

"Aneki, you're right. He's a pervert.", She whispered to me from behind the couch.

Caught in a misunderstanding, Kurosaki jumped back from me and started pouting. He commanded Teru to get to work around the house and she scurried off in fear. I skeptically looked over at Kurosaki and he debated ordering me around. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he began talking.

"And you can give me a massage while she does that. You can't do much while injured anyway.", Kurosaki commanded with a flustered face.

I continued to stare at him skeptically until he yelled at me to just get it done. With a bright red face, he turned around in his seat on the couch and I pounded on his head feeling irritated by his attitude.

He just had to pipe in his two cents, "It's not stiff over there. Do my shoulders instead."

"Oh is that so? I'm sorry. I thought hitting it would knock your last two brain cells back into place.", I grumbled through gritted teeth.

I crawled over to his side of the couch and got to massaging his shoulders. This had him relaxing into my touch. The small groans leaving his mouth when I massaged the knots in his back did not help the blush on my cheeks. Having the man I like groaning under my touch is kind of Erotic. Pervysaki's starting to infect me with his pervy cooties.

While he's being pampered, I began to rant my thoughts to him, "Why couldn't I be massaging Daisy instead. At least he'd be grateful for it. I'm sure he needs it more seeing as he's a hacker and all..."

I put my strength into attacking the knots in his neck and back while I needlessly complained just to fill the silence. I didn't slack on the job despite my own complaints. I'm surprised by how many knots Kurosaki had. He doesn't look like he does much as a janitor but the knots in his back showed he has a stressful job.

My massage must seem heavenly to him. He's beginning to lean on me. It's gotten to the point that I have to keep pushing him forward so he wouldn't end up laying on top of me. He's such a pain right now as he lets his groggy body lean against me.

"Hmm... not tired of him yet, huh? He could turn out to be a real asshole, you know.", Kurosaki hummed as he continued to lean into me

That really pissed me off the delinquent in me. I stopped massaging his shoulders and grabbed his hedgehog hair.

"I hope you go bald, Kurosaki!", I yelled while ripping a fist full of hair from his head.

This is his punishment for him talking ill of our Daisy. From behind me, I can hear Teru cheering me on. She paused in her workflow to see Kurosaki cry out in pain while I cursed at him. Listening to Kurosaki whine in pain, I dusted the hair off of my hands. I scolded him with a sneer in my voice.

I like Kurosaki but I won't let him talk trash about Daisy. If Kurosaki weren't putting us up for the time being then I would have started an actual fight with him over this. Those're some fighting words and I'm ready to deliver.

"Daisy's a wonderful person. I'll never be disappointed in him no matter what his true identity is. He's pulled me out of some dark times in my life and saved me in more than one way. You would never understand that though.", I admitted vaguely.

I turned away from Kurosaki and sat on the outer part of the arm of the couch. Looking down at my sprained arm, I repeatedly clenched and unclenched my fist that once held Daisy's hand. Feeling nostalgic, I brought that hand to my face to see any sign of Daisy left behind. I couldn't find anything so I dropped my heart into my chest and clenched the fabric of my shirt.

"Even if he's clumsy, a criminal, or a real jerk. To both Teru and a Yankee like me, Daisy's the best thing in the world. Way better than a self-deprecating Yankee like myself." I carelessly said letting my true thoughts trail off to the mystery man who consumed my thoughts.

Then Kurosaki spoke up surprising me, "Even if he's a rough, high-handed, bleached-blonde delinquent custodian?"

"Wait, that description sounds like you Kurosaki. What are you trying to get...", I trailed off as I peeked over my shoulder.

I turned around just as Kurosaki began approaching me from behind. Seeing the creepy look on his shadowed face triggered my fight response. I was going to spin around and sock him in the throat. Out of nowhere, he caught me by surprise and captured my body. I'm engulfed by Kurosaki's sent as he cupped my face and angled it to look up at him.

I felt the air become stiff with seriousness as we were locked into place. Anyone onlooking at this situation would see just how intimate we looked. I could feel his body heat seeping into mine as I leaned into his embrace. I want to move away out of sheer embarrassment but my body refused to listen.

"I mean just that. What if I'm Daisy? What if... your precious Daisy... turns out to be a jerk like me?", He asked bringing his face close to mine.

He's so close that our lips are almost touching. I could feel myself getting caught in those sharp ice-blue eyes that craved affection. Bringing my none injured hand up, I cupped Kurosaki's cheek just like he did mine. The world around us started to go quiet and all I could see is Kurosaki.

"That goes without saying, you punk. I'll learn to love... everything about you.", I whispered against his lips.

My lips faintly ghosted over his as I whispered to him sweetly. The warmth radiating from his lips almost had me leaning in to capture them in a tender kiss. I held myself back and simply licked the corner of his mouth before pulling away with a seductive smile. This action seemed to throw him off his tough-guy game. His face quickly turned a bright red and his eyes glazed over.

Desperation filled his eyes as he leaned closer to return my little present. This's my chance while he's distracted. I may have somewhat confessed to him but surely he doesn't feel the same way. Let's just hope he doesn't know I'm serious about what I said. I'd have to get overviewing Daisy as a brother figure but I wouldn't mind if Kurosaki was Daisy.

I should get out of this situation before things escalate too quickly. As soon as an opening came up, I broke from his hold with another handful of his hair in my hands. Kurosaki yelled out in pain as I gave a victory shout. I felt relieved to no longer be in that awkward situation. I hope right off my seduction as payback.

I kept my back facing Kurosaki so he couldn't see the redness on my cheeks. I didn't even need to glance back to know that he's crouched on the couch hissing in pain. He's probably thinking he might actually go bald from my continuous torture.

"That's for messing with my young virgin heart.", I scolded him trying to get the new blonde hair strands off of my hands.

"Your answer was just as weird. Who says that?", He grumbled while ruffling his hair to cover any bald spots I may have caused.

Talking to that pouting man calmed my heart. Once it was calm, I remembered Teru was in the room as well. She watched her sister flirt with the punk Janitor. In a flustered panic, I shot around to see my poor Imoto standing behind the couch where we left her. She blankly stood with a broom in her hand. That blank look she had turned mortified as she remembered what happened.

Teru's frozen in place while glancing back and forth between Kurosaki and me with uncertainty. I wish the ground would swallow me up right now. I stepped around the couch and tried to explain things to her. I don't want her to get the wrong idea about what happened between Kurosaki and me. Teru ignored anything I had to say and calmly placed the broom on the ground.

She's now refusing to look at either of us as she backed away into our room and shut the door just as slowly. She didn't say a single word in response. Teru, please believe me. It's not what it looks like! This is karma for a message with a pervert.

"Ah, I scarred my Imoto for life. Now she thinks I have a thing with Kurosaki.", I whispered to myself before earlier events settled in.

I glanced back at Kurosaki and my eyes trailed to his lips. More specifically, I'm looking at the place I licked. Warmth flooded my cheeks and I wonder where that boldness came from. Kurosaki's pout looked so cute that I couldn't resist teasing him. He seems to have forgotten about the kiss as soon as I pulled out more of his hair.

He just stayed crouched on the couch pouting about his loss of hair. I couldn't help but disagree with what Kurosaki said. He's the true weird one. Why would he ask a stupid question like that? Especially after he told me he isn't Daisy? Even if he wasn't our Daisy, I've already fallen in love with him. It hurts to think about it how far I've fallen. I don't want to end up hurt again but it hurts, even more, to deny my feelings.

"I still need those bandages, Kurosaki. If you don't have any, I can just head out real quick to pick some up at the drug store.", I bashfully brought up as I scratched my cheek.

Kurosaki's eyes trailed to my main wounds before composing himself. He got up and went to his room without a word. A minute later he emerged with a roll of bandages. From his frantically rising chest, I can tell that he must have tried to hurry when finding this. I'll forgive his pervy actions from earlier since he rushed to find the bandages.

"Go crazy.", Kurosaki tried to hide his concern as he stoically talked to me before tossing me the roll.

I started to change my mind about forgiving him when he tried to turn around and hide in his room. He was so eager to get my shirt off earlier but now he's being shy? I didn't want to face Teru yet but I don't want to be alone while I'm wrapping my wounds.

"You'd think you'd be a little nicer after almost making me pop another stitch earlier today. You'd think as the owner of a sex dungeon you'd know how to treat a lady.", I grumbled in a mocking tone as I grabbed my phone.

I'm about to head to the bathroom to put the bandages on when loud footsteps raced after me and a hand grabbed my shoulder. Heavy breathing came from behind and I almost yelped in surprise when Kurosaki's heavy breathing got close to my ear. It's always been a sensitive place for me and I'm not afraid to deck him in the throat if he continues.

"What do you mean again! How could you possibly pop a stitch while relaxing all day?", Kurosaki pulled back to yell at me.

He glowered at me like I'm an idiot. Not wanting to deal with this asshole, I simply looked away from Kurosaki. I tried to avoid the question but he wasn't having any more of my bullshit today. He turned my body away from him and pulled my body flush against his chest. Kurosaki's arms went around my waist and I'm lifted from the ground in the next second. It shocked me when he picked me up so I stayed still as he transported us to the couch.

My feet didn't touch the ground until Kurosaki is seated on the couch. Me being sideways in his lap and barely touching the floor. I didn't even have time to react before Kurosaki lifted my shirt. He didn't take it off or do anything perverted to me. He lifted the shirt just above my wound to get a better look. I just sat there letting heat radiate from my flushed body as I felt like a pervert.

"I had to go to work, stupid. Even if I didn't go to school, I still have to work to earn money for our schooling and living necessities.", I groaned out trying to hide my thoughts that want to leak out.

With Kurosaki, I feel obligated to tell him anything. He's someone I feel like I can trust whole heartily. Kurosaki began wrapping new bandages around my midsection. Every few wraps he'd go back over his work to straighten out any rogue bandage. Having his large hands cupping my side only did more to rial me up. I need to take a cold shower to punish myself for such lewd thoughts.

"So... were you lifting heavy boxes like an idiot?", He questioned ignoring the fact that I had a part-time job against school regulation.

He's truly a delinquent custodian.

"No. Some fucking trash came in while I was on the cash register. They got impatient about their food so they began talking shit about my manager. Koichi-San's a total wimp when it comes to fighting but only I'm allowed to point it out He's too sweet to be tainted by such filthy trash.", I trailed off with a proud smile on my face.

Kurosaki must not like hearing about Koichi-San because his hands gripped my waist tighter as he secured the end of the bandage. He made it look neat and tidy before taking my brace off and starting to bandage my arm. It's nice seeing him frustrated about what I said. I hope that meant he's jealous of my manager.

"Any way to make a short story short. They threatened me with violence so I fought. I popped a few stitches using their boss as a meat shield. I didn't wanna take a brass knuckle to the face.", I said feeling proud of my accomplishment.

My pride soon turned bad when I started bragging about how cool my manager is. That only upset Kurosaki. To silence my obnoxious voice. He punched me in the head. This had me leaning further into him as I winced in pain. I have half a mind to give this man a purple nurple if he hits me again while I'm in his lap.

"You need to start taking care of yourself better, or you'll be dead before 30.", He desperately said to me in a vain attempt to make me realize my mistake.

I think he's overestimating my pure recklessness when it comes to fighting. I don't care who someone is or what they look like. If they're causing trouble for others then I'm going to beat the crap out of them before dragging them to hell.

"Honestly I wasn't expecting to live past 15 but here I am.", I bashfully admitted while rubbing the back of my head.

"Not funny!", Kurosaki yelled tightening the bandages around my sprained arm.

He tightened them a little too tight and my sprain began hurting. The increasing pain had me trying to suppress my winces. After hearing my sounds of pain, he instantly stopped putting stress on the wound. I can't get a good look but Kurosaki's face seemed defeated. He finished the bandaging on my arm before placing my brace back on.

"Sorry, Kurosaki. I have a lot to worry about and I forget that I'm not invincible. I've had to look out for my own ass for so long. It's almost alien when someone shows so much compassion towards me.", I told him as I let my inner draw bridge down for him.

When he finished bandaging me, he placed his hands on my hips before picking me up again. In this position, he struggled but managed to turn me so my back's facing him. Once flush against the front of him, he pulled me further into his lap. The only comfortable position was when I had to lay against my back on him. I'm not the one leaning against Kurosaki.

His arms encircled my waist and his cuddling only further confused me. I blinked in slowly to show my confusion. Kurosaki simply sighed and laid his head on my shoulder. He just stared ahead as his pointy chin dug into my shoulder. His hands loosened from my waist and are now resting in my lap.

He's taken to playing with my fingers to distract himself. It's like he's trying to think of something to say to me. I tried to glance at his face hiding in my shoulder because I want to see his facial expression. I couldn't see past that spiky ball of blonde hair so I gave up on reading his expression and faced forward. Go bald Kurosaki!

"You don't have to worry about that anymore Aoi. Rent and food are paid by chores and I'm sure I can convince the principal to find a scholarship to help you both. You should know that you don't have to hide under this burden.", Kurosaki said and that comforted me as I let myself relax in his hold.

With alerting Kurosaki, tears silently streamed down my face. I gripped Kurosaki's hands in my lap with desperation and begged for this moment to last a lifetime. I bit my lip to fight back the sobs that wanted to rip past my throat. I've never had someone tell me this. Usually, people complimented me on my maturity or the ability to work multiple jobs and take care of my sister.

Not once did someone tries to help us figure out our finances after Soichiro passed away. They all turned their backs when they learned the money we would be receiving wasn't a lot. All those selfish family members that I disowned after I heard about their plot to get rid of Teru and me. We have no connection with our extended family due to that. It really was just Teru and me so it got stressful.

My face turned bright red and I just fell more in love with this man. He didn't deserve to shoulder the burden of my affection so I'll keep it to myself for as long as I can. Once he knows my feelings then I'll have to tell him about my red-stained past. I don't think such a kind man should shoulder that knowledge. The skeletons hidden in my closet will remain a secret.

Just a little longer.

+++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

Exams are coming up. That meant that it's time to study my ass off. I need to retain well-graded to be a scholarship student. Even as a well-known delinquent, I've had the best grades in my class since freshman year. I have to earn my place here or else I'm shit out of luck and would have to drop out.

That's Futari's obsessive goal when it comes to me. She wants to see me get kicked out of school after beating me in academics. Teru followed my lead and recently got top of her class as well. I guess the Kurebayashi's inherited the smart gene as well. Kotana-Chan and Yoshida-Chan groaned in annoyance on either side of me. They looked like bodiless slugs slumping against someone else's desk.

I ignored these two dramatic girls and got back to studying. I wore my studying attire to each class in the hope that it'll boost my morale for these tests. My study outfit consisted of my reading glasses, a motivational headband that said fight on, a neck pillow for my head, and a comfy blanket around my shoulders. The blanket will keep me warm if I needed to stay late.

From an outsider's perspective, I look like a total nerd. My two friends complained that it took away from my sex-appeal but I shushed them. My sex-appeal is on display all the time. I can't use my sex appeal to get out of this test. I'm not like Mori-Senpai through her college years. She clearly did not earn a medical degree to flirt with the male staff.

I don't need to worry about my looks because the same sex-appeal had the boys in my class both fearful and intrigued. Mostly fearful because they know I'll bash their heads in if they start spewing shit. My appeal's like a succubus. It's ready to seduce and kill any man It ensnares. I don't want people to view me in that light.

It makes me sound like a sexual deviant. Pervysaki's really messing up my head. Their wavering fascination with me created rumors. Those rumors made me out to be a sex-crazed dominatrix and I bet Futari is the one spreading them like a spineless bitch. Weakling won't fight me but she'll resort to nasty tricks.

"I don't care about my appearance. I have to ace this exam or Miss Bitch will find a way to get me kicked out. You two could take a few pointers from me and study as well because C's and D's aren't gonna get you far when applying to the college you want.", I pointed out not removing my nose from my book.

"That's so boring Kure-Chan!", Yoshida-Chan cried out childishly as she flailed around at some else's desk.

While a large pout on her face, she let her head hit the desk with an audible thump. She didn't even bother with the pain she inflicted on herself as she ruffled her short honey-blonde hair. I stopped my studying to chuckle at Yoshida's actions. Sometimes she seems mature when dealing with Futari but most of the time she has this childish glee.

"Why don't we have a study session? We could even invite some of the boys so Himari-Chan has some motivation.", Kotana-Chan suggested as the mature one of the group.

While talking to my friend, something caught my eye from the other side of the room. I could have sworn that a few men perked up when they heard about our study group. I turned my head to get a better look but Kotana-Chan and Yoshida-Chan are waiting for my answer. I ignored the blatant eavesdroppers in favor of my friends.

"I guess so... but we'd need somewhere quiet. Somewhere where people won't disturb us.", I brought my hand up to my chin as I muttered to myself.

I'm trying to think of a place when something my sister said came to mind. She mentioned going somewhere with Kurosaki after school. She said they went to a place called Flower Garden. It's a cute little shop run by one man and not many people visit.

"Oh, I know! That punk Janitor takes my Imoto to this small restaurant when he wants to treat her! I'll ask her for direction tonight and we can head there tomorrow after school.", I suggested to my friends who happily nodded.

"Let us join you as well Kurebayashi-Sama!", Two diversely different boys shouted from across the room.

Our other classmates stared at the two dunces yelling in the classroom before the whispering began. Looking like a bunch of love-struck noodles, they made their way over to me. The louder and more extroverted looking of the two lead the way. His shyer and shorter companion hid behind him but watched me with that same intense stare. From my left, Yoshida-Chan looked ill at the sight of these weirdos.

"Who the hell are you weirdos and why did you call me Kurebayashi-Sama?", I rudely questioned them.

My rude tone didn't deter their creepy attitude. Instead, it made them swoon harder. It gave me chills because my classmates are now pitying me. They looked on in pity but refused to remove these lunatics from the classroom. My fists went up and I got ready to engage in a fight with them. That's was until they introduced themselves.

"We're the only members of the soon-to-be Aoi fan club. We love how passionate you look when fighting. Especially when you show such kind faces towards your Imoto-San. You're our Goddess so please let us come with you!", The taller boy shouted.

He ditched the smaller boy behind him and rushed forward to grab my hands. As soon as his sweaty fingers touched me, I smacked his grubby hands away. Out of disgust, I found myself hiding behind Yoshida-Chan and Kotana-Chan. All the while, I'm glaring at them viciously. My cold nature did not make them budge. Their infatuation with me only seemed to grow so I had no choice but to accept their offer so they'd shut up.

"What are your names then?", I demanded while taking my place back in front of my friends.

"I'm the leader of the Kureyabashi Aoi Fanclub, Yoshida Akio. We've been classmates since Freshman year.", The leader boy from earlier presented himself quite well.

Even with my terrible memory, I can faintly recall meeting this Yoshida during freshman orientation. I kicked him in the balls because he wouldn't stop following me. Only then did his presence recedes to the back of my mind. Something clicked soon after. I side glanced Yoshida-Chan to see her almost melting in embarrassment as she hid her face in Kotana-Chan's shoulder.

Now that I'm looking closet the two, I can see the similarities between them. What with their honey blonde hair but Akio had blue eyes instead of green. Could they be brother in sister? There's also the possibility that they're cousins so I couldn't rule that possibility out yet either. I couldn't think it over very long as the next boy spoke

"... Amaki Eijiro", The second boy spoke shyly while hiding behind Akio during his short introduction.

"Well I can't both of you Yoshida and it would be rude to just call you two by your first name so I guess we're on a first-name basis for the time being.", I sighed hoping they would agree.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with my annoying cousins Aoi-Chan!", Himari-Chan cried while hugging me.

In the process of hugging me, she pushed Akio away when he tried to join the hug. I happily giggled as Himari-Chan fought with her cousin. They seem rather close so I'd guess that they might have grown up together. I'm making so many new companions Daisy.


	9. Study Date?!

After school has been a constant dose of bad Karma for the past couple of days. I usually ended up rushing through the front door of Kurosaki's house. I'm panting with eyes wide as my adrenaline-filled begged me to go back and punish them. I outran the few thugs that bitch Futari tried to sick on me.

They tried to attack me almost as soon as I parted ways from Himari-Chan and Yui-Chan and I'm not allowed to beat his ass. I promised Teru that I wouldn't get into a fight until I'm fully healed. My only option is to lose him before I get back to Kurosaki's. Though even running is straining on my body. I had to take back alleyways to try and lose those low lives.

I burst through the door and slammed it shut. Continuing to pant, from the lack of oxygen, I leaned my sore back against the door. When I had calmed down, I looked up to see Teru starring at me. She looked me over for any wounds before quietly going back to her studies. She just acted like I didn't just burst through the front door gasping for air like a drowning cat. What an annoying brat?

I huffed and got my books out of my bag to begin studying with her since she texted me about it while I was running. Reading a text message while dodging and weaving is harder than you think. I almost took out a stroller if I hadn't finished responding in just in time to turn. As time passed, I'd start conversations anytime it looked like she was struggling on the worksheet but she ignored me.

I tried to ask again but she nervously continued her homework by going on to the next question. I began to get irritated after the fifth time attempt at talking to her. out of frustration, I grabbed Teru by the head and yanked her away from her homework. She tried to struggle away but I wrangled her into a chokehold. She slapped both my thigh and it stun but it wasn't enough for me to release her.

"Let go of me, you Neanderthal! I'll tell Kurosaki that you're bullying me. Uh-", Teru yelled back at me but trailed off as soon as she mentioned Kurosaki's name.

"Go snitch to that blonde punk! I'll beat him up if he gets in my way.", I yelled back not fazed by Kurosaki's name being mentioned but my cheeks did feel a bit warm for some reason.

Teru stared at my face with a suspicious look so we shouted at each other as she tried to wiggle out of my grip. I fixed my chokehold on her and even trapped her feet so she couldn't kick me. All Teru's attempt to escape failed. I held onto her until she stopped struggling against me. When she realized that I won't let her go until she talks, she sighed and let her body go limp.

"Now why are you being a brat and ignoring me? You asked me to tutor you and you have the nerve to blatantly ignore me. Spit it out.", I demanded.

This made her huff in my grasp as she looked away with a pout on her lips. Her head fell against my chest and I could faintly see the brought of her eyes looking in my direction. This dork is trying to look at me despite the hold I have her in.

"It's nothing important Aneki. I... guess I'm just feeling a little jealous of you... Kurosaki. You know the other day. When you guys almost kissed.", She confessed and I might not be able to see her face but I can see her ears are bright red.

I slowly let her go and pulled her into a hug to comfort her flustered form that slowly got sadder by the second. Seeing Teru react to what happened yesterday made me feel a little shameful. I'm sorry your big sister did something pervy with that Delinquent Janitor. Please don't misunderstand Teru!

"We didn't almost kiss! Do you... perhaps... like Kurosaki? If you do then I'll gladly stop being so friendly with him.", I immediately told her.

If Teru's crushing on Kurosaki as well then I'd rather he like a sweet girl like my sister. I like Kurosaki and it would hurt to hide my feeling more than I already do.

"Why would I like that bully? I... was... jealous that he would take you away if you two got into a serious relationship. I also don't want him doing pervy stuff to you Aneki. At least not in front of me", Teru reassured me with a sweatdrop.

I couldn't help but laugh at my silly sister. I was so ready to help her if she did like Kurosaki. This isn't the first time she's liked the boy I like. Back in elementary, it was raining and all the grades were huddled in the gym building. The boy I liked, Yuki, was a sporty boy who dreamed of playing on the high school basketball team.

Both of us were talking about having a basketball match when my sister showed up. She clung to me shyly but she would peek at Yuki with pink cheeks. As my Imoto, Yuki treated her kindly and that may have contributed to her quick fleeting crush on him. She told me she liked him as soon as we got home with Soichiro.

Aniki died a little inside when Teru yelled this out. At first, I yelled at her that she couldn't like him and that made her cry. I remember the frantic face of Aniki and he rushed to console one crying sister while scolding the other. I refused to apologize so I was forced to reflect for the next week.

In the end, I tried helping Teru confess to Yuki but by then she no longer liked him and I felt stupid for yelling at her. I was grounded for another week when I fought Teru in the next second. She didn't know how much agony that caused me. I'm acting no different than back then. We even fought like children.

Now that I'm old enough to realize my possessive and weak feelings towards people, I decided to change that. My feelings towards Kurosaki aren't as shallow as my previous crushes. Even if Teru comes to like Kurosaki, I won't give him to her so easily and to do that I need Kurosaki to fall in love with me.

"Teru... you don't have anything to worry about. You'll always be my main priority in this life and the next.", I truthfully told her as I hugged her from behind.

She strangely enough just accepted my affection but she still seemed unsure as she started to say, "But Aoi..."

"What are you two up to?", Kurosaki asked popping out of nowhere.

I didn't let my excitement show on my face when I saw him. I kept my eyes averted from him as I sat with Teru between my legs. I tightened my arms around her and continued hugging her. I acted bored as I leaned against Teru's back with an exaggerated sigh.

"Studying and betting when you'll finally go bald. I said a month from now and Teru said by the end of the week. The winner gets 2,500 Yen.", I took this time to look up at him and joking sneer.

I felt amusement fill me as his eyes twitched with irritation as he glared me down. He tried to ignore my hurtful words but his hand still reached for his hair. He reassuringly patted his head to make sure I didn't just curse him.

"Yeah, we're the best in our class so we gotta keep up the good work!", Teru decided to answer Kurosaki correctly.

She also allowed her a chance to brag so she began rubbing her finger under her nose smugly. She stayed in my lap and turned back to our worksheets. I quietly helped her with the previous questions she skipped while Kurosaki acted judgemental. He didn't seem to believe what Teru told him.

"You're both at the top of your class? Teru I can kind of understand but Aoi? Isn't she absent most of the time or getting into fights? Shouldn't she be on the possible expulsion list?", Kurosaki's voiced showed his surprise.

"For your information Bakasaki, I get my work done before I ditch school. I'm also the one that helps Teru with her studying so I take that time to study as well. Just you wait! I'll get first place and you owe me a reward for my hard work!", I yelled victoriously.

I began pointing at this blonde idiot like I just beat him but something in my gut said otherwise. Kurosaki's lips raised into a smirk as he glanced at me with a cocky glint in his eyes. Cold sweat appeared and I felt trapped. Why's he looking at me like that?

This bastard turns away before muttering to himself, "A reward... the kid wants a reward... does she think she's in grade school!?"

"What are you laughing at you blonde punk? Are you making fun of me? And one other thing. No putting a limit on the cost if you're so cocky!!!", I yelled now feeling embarrassed that I want a reward from this bastard.

I got so used to saying that the boss of my gang. I got used to getting a small reward for doing good. I tried justifying my request But Kurosaki simply stopped. I flinched and shut my mouth when he tapped his cold soda against my head. He held it in place so I assume I could have it. I grabbed it from him as he showed me his cocky smile.

"Okay, Okay. I'll get you a reward ya little Yankee. Only if you're top of your class. Study hard now.", He encouraged me and his smile softened at the end.

With that, Kurosaki walked away making me long for him to stay. I unconsciously sipped on the soda that I stole from him. It's like having an indirect kiss. My cheeks grew a little warm at that sweet thought but I heard snickering coming from behind me. I glanced back to see Teru looking between me and where Kurosaki went with a mischievous grin.

"What are you so giddy about?", I hissed hiding my burning cheeks behind my hand and the soda can.

"He totally likes you Aneki. I'm rooting for both of you.", She whispered and I felt myself bristle as my blush grew brighter.

I chucked the now empty soda can at her head and yelled at her to get back to studying. I tried to keep up the tough girl act but I secretly wondered if he really did like me.

++++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

My friends, my new companions, and I are now heading to the Flower Garden for our study session. Yui-Chan and Himari-Chan linked arms with me as we walked while the boys kept close behind. I felt a little crowded as they boxed me in but I ignored it since the entrance is ten feet from us now. We walked into the cute little shop and saw a big man manning the counter. He turned to the sound of the bell on the door and he seemed shocked to see us entering.

More specifically, he showed surprise to see me. Does he know me? Maybe he remembers Teru and sees that I look like her? Though it could also be that he was hoping for a slow day. He quickly noticed his staring and snapped back to cleaning the counter. I took this chance to study his get-up. I found it strange yet cute and I thought that it fit him. He wore a bandana and apron along with glasses that covered up his eyes. He seems a little familiar.

"I'll get us some drinks!", Akio-San offers enthusiastically and that brought me back to my friends.

Akio-San shooed up to a nearby table while he broke off to order our drinks. We brought our own snacks to save on money. We pulled out our studying supplies and snacks but I couldn't help but glance back to Akio-San. He seemed to be easily answering for each drink.

"Does he even know what we want?", I questioned in a weirded-out tone as I began calculating how much I needed to pay him back for the drink.

"Oh... Himari-San and Yui-San always order the same thing where ever they go, I just get a simple strawberry milkshake, and we've been studying you Aoi-San. He knows that you like any kind of green tea or pineapple drink.", Eijiro-San piped up from my left.

"Wait what?", I asked startled that I haven't noticed them watching me.

"What?", Ejiro-San nervously asked like he forgot what he said.

I'll remember that. Now that I'm aware of it I should be more careful of who's watching me. What all have they seen cause I've done a lot to embarrass myself? I stared Ejiro-San down, all the while he's trying to hide behind his very long and scruffy brown hair. He seemed like the little brother type and it's quite cute but I won't forget about the stalking.

For now, I found myself smiling slightly until an arm was thrown around my shoulder and a green tea frappe appeared in front of me. I went straight to grabbing my drink. I sighed in pure bliss when the cold bitter drink filled my stomach.

"Thanks to my purchases, the cool dude at the counter made your drink free. Drink up Aoi-Sama.", Akio-San cheered as he passed out the rest of the drinks.

Mid-sip, I looked over to the glasses guy cleaning up at the counter and raised a curious brow. He seemed to sense my stare so he looked up and gave me a simple thumbs up. I hope he wasn't hitting on me right now. He's not ugly from what I can tell but he's a little old for me so I'll take it as a friendly gesture because he's talked to my sister.

I went back to my drink and focused on helping them. Another sip and I fell further in love with this drink. I may consider him just because of this drink. I threw that thought away as fast as I could as we took out our study material and I almost regretted ruining such a peaceful atmosphere. Almost instantly Akio-San and Himari-Chan started whining.

They complained about how hard the material seemed and that they wanted to take a break. It hasn't even been ten minutes since we sat down. All the while Yui-Chan is scolding Eijiro-San in a motherly fashion Akio-San startled him with his whining so he spilled his milkshake on his shirt. I'm surrounded by a bunch of toddlers. Except for Yui-Chan. She's my only saving grace.

"Aoi-Sama! Save me, my love! Himari-Chan's being mean to me.", Akio-San cried as he flung himself into my arms and began crying.

"Who are you calling your love?!! Don't touch me so casually!", I shouted at this moron as soon as his hand got too close to my chest.

I tried to pry him off of me but he continued to cling to me and cry. Out of the corner of my eye, the guy working the counter snickered at us before he continued cleaning glasses. Then the door opened signaling a new customer has entered. With a flustered face from this idiot clinging to me, I turned around to see who came in to see our chaos. My body almost turned to stone when I saw Kurosaki at the door.

As soon as our eyes met, we both froze in place just observing the other. To him, an unknown boy is clinging to me and rubbing his cheek against my own. His hand too close to my chest and I'm not beating him up. I look like I'm flirting with Akio-San and that's one of my worst nightmares.

All the while, Kurosaki just looked like a disheveled mess as he tried to ignore what he saw. I quickly grabbed Akio-San's hand and pinched him hard so he let go.

"What brings you here Kurosaki?", I awkwardly asked while silently hoping Akio-San wouldn't pull another stunt like that and make Kurosaki misunderstand me.

"Just to get some peace from a certain delinquent and her sister but it seems like I'm stuck around one of those two. Just ignore me and get back to your study date.", He smirked cockily while lighting a cigarette and sitting at the counter.

"How rude of him? No one speaks to Aoi-Sama like that.", Akio growled once again clinging to me.

My anger took over and I pushed him back into his own seat and got back to work. Akio-San tried whining about how cold I am so I punched him and told everyone to get back to work. I couldn't focus for long and didn't talk unless one of them needed help. I glanced back at Kurosaki throughout our studying. I'm wondering what he's thinking.

He diligently talked with the owner while he enjoyed his cigarette. Kurosaki seems stressed out as the man at the counter starts lightly laughing at him. I guess they're quite close. Then the man noticed my stare and smirked at me as he pointed at the unaware Kurosaki. My face grew red and I shook my head no and tried to get back to my work.

I only chose to peek back when someone's gaze began to burn the back of my head. I just barely peeked over my shoulder and I noticed Kurosaki looking at our table. He lazily smoked on his cigarette as he examined all my friends. His face changed from approving to anger as he went from the girls to the boys. Then his eyes finally trailed over to me and that soft smile appeared.

"Oi... Aoi!", Himari-Chan yelled to get my attention and I snapped back to attention.

I fought the blush on my cheeks as I heard Kurosaki chuckling behind me. Himari-Chan needed help with her mathematics so I used that to keep me from looking back at Kurosaki. I'm embarrassed enough that they noticed I wasn't paying attention. We studied for a good two hours before we decided to call it quits for today since it's now the afternoon.

We'd promised to meet up here next week for a special dinner to celebrate the end of exams. I made sure to add Akio-San and Ejiro-San to my contacts list just in case they have questions. After that was settled, we began packing up. I noticed it had gotten nosier by the counter so I turned to see Kurosaki sulking to his friend.

Said friend is busy cleaning the counter. Kurosaki ignored us the entire time and didn't even make a snide remark when Akio-San and Himari-Chan started fighting. I found it odd that he wouldn't tell us to shut up.

"Aoi-Sama let me walk you home!?", Akio tried to ask but it seems like he's already decided to go.

He's so giddy that he's jumping from his seat and trying to grab my hands. He sure is touchy.

"What about us, you jerk? Do you think Ejiro-Kun can walk us home with how much of a scaredy-cat he is? Plus I think he'd make a better companion for our knight in shining armor.", Yui-Chan snickered behind her hand while pushing a flustered Ejiro-San into my arms.

I quickly stopped it from falling over as they rushed off. I stared quizzically at my retreating friends. Their weird attitude confused me so I turned to ask Ejiro-San. He seemed frozen in place as his head rested against my chest and his face got hotter and hotter. I thought this poor boy was gonna explode.

I finally helped him stand up and he moved a few feet away. I shrugged off his off behavior but he kept stuttering over his words while searching through his pockets. Was he looking for his phone? He placed it in his bad and Yui-Chan grabbed it. I tried to tell him but a plastic bag met my lips instead.

"...I... I saw this at the store and... and I thought... thought you would... would...would like it.", Eijiro-San stuttered as steam started coming out of his ears.

I grabbed the bagged and pulled it bag to look at it. The bag's filled with my favorite pineapple-flavored lollipops. I almost felt myself salivating at the sight of my precious Lollipops. I hadn't had to money to buy any recently so my cravings have been getting worse. Without opened his eyes, I think Ejiro-San reached out to grab my hand.

My hand is no longer near my chest and instead of tucking the bag of lollipops into my skirt. The next thing I know, his hands made contact with my chest and two people freaked out behind me. It's uncomfortable but nothing I needed to freak out about. This is clearly an accident and I'm sure he'll apologize. Just on cue, he opened his eyes when he didn't feel my hands in his.

He yanked his hands away from my chest and began apologizing frantically. The kid sounded on the verge of passing out. I looked back to the table to see my half-empty green tea. Hearing his frantic coughing, I panicked and quickly gave him the rest of my drink. I hope it'll help him calm down. He took a few sips before looking down at the cup in his hands. My cup.

This only seemed to make him worse. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp. I rushed forward and caught him in my grasp. His head landed against my chest and stayed there until I could wrap his arm over my shoulder. Once I had a good grip on him, I shifted his head to my shoulder and grabbed his waist to help keep him up. My nonchalant attitude shocked the two adults staring at me.

"Uh...shit.", I groaned a little while holding Ejiro-San.

I don't need to report that he got a concussion after drinking after me but I'm not healed enough to carry Ejiro-San. I looked over to Kurosaki for help but he just seemed to be glaring at the arm around my shoulder. I'm even more confused. I went to call out his name but his glared stopped me from speaking his name. Instead, I simply asked for help.

"Some help... please?", I begged one of them.

I'm hoping that one of them will help me carry him so I don't have to. I'm still recovering so it's going to start hurting. That didn't happen though. The shop owner still has a business to run so he couldn't leave. He nudged Kurosaki and tried to urge him into helping me but that Bakasaki just huffed like the asshole he is.

He ignored his friend's frantic scolding and turned away from me and lit a new cigarette. This made his friend a little worried but he seemed too nervous to intervene. I growled under my breath and decided to prove a point to this inconsiderate jackass. I let out an audible groan as I leaned down and twisted so I could place my bandaged arm under Eijiro-San's leg.

In the next moment, I pulled my arm up and swept him off his feet. My back ached and my wounds screamed at me to stop but I'm too stubborn to continue begging Jerkysaki. I stood in place to catch my breath not once looking at Kurosaki as I carried Ejiro-San bridal-style. I then remembered my bag and turned to grab it. I couldn't grab it while holding Ejiro-San so I sighed in frustration and turned back to the counter. Kurosaki stared at me but I turned away from him and to the manager who jumped.

I put on my customer service smile before kindly asking, "Can you hand me my bag, sir? I'd be grateful for your kindness. As you can see my hands are full."

The owner blushed at my kind tone while Kurosaki turned away with slouched shoulders. I soon had my bag and I just as kindly thanked the owner. He walked back to the counter with a super bright face before a frown appeared on his face. I stood adjusting the bag in Ejiro-San's lap while the owner quietly scolded Kurosaki.

"Why should I help her? She always says she's so strong so let her prove it. If she can't then she can beg me to help her and I might.", Kurosaki whispered back but it was loud enough for me to hear.

I clicked my tongue and Kurosaki's shoulders shot up in surprise but he refused to turn and acknowledge what he said. I waited in pain while hoping for an apology but Kurosaki simply put out his cigarette and lit a new one. In my fit of anger, I marched out the door and only looked back at a concerned Kurosaki when I got to the door.

"Fine, you lazy and egotistical bastard!! I hope you and your descendants go bald before you're 30!!", I yelled not looking back at either male.

I marched out of the shop and tried not to let my tears blur my vision. I turned my sadness into anger and plotted to get back at him. I continued walking and occasionally glanced down at the passed-out male in my arms. He doesn't look like he'll wake up anytime soon so I'm gonna have to endure it. A block away from the shop, I suddenly realized that I didn't know where he lives so I needlessly put myself through that.

I jostled him around as I went to dig my phone out of my pocket to call Himar-Chan or Yui-Chan. I need to see if they know where I should take him. I successfully wrestled my phone free, called Yui-Chan, and nestled the phone between my ear and shoulder. To give my back a little rest, I rested against a nearby wall of a store.

"Is everything Okay Aoi-Chan? Did Ejiro-Kun get a little bold with you? Hehe.", I heard Yui-Chan's voice pick as Himari-Chan and Akio fought in the background.

"Why couldn't I walk her home?! My Hime-Sama is stuck with that deceiving Devil, Ejiro.", Akio-San's voice rang out before a crash occurred soon after.

"You know he's the one walking her, you stupid moron!!", Himari-Chan responded before someone got punched.

I blatantly ignored them after that and got back to talking with Yui-Chan. I groaned a little as I shifted his weight away from my bad arm. Yui-Chan worriedly asked if I was straining myself after getting sent to the hospital. They know I got hurt enough to be sent to the hospital but they don't know the extent of my wounds. If they did, then they would have never allowed me to walk home.

Knowing them, they would have called their mom and begged one of them to pick us up. Those girls would also constantly baby me at school. More than they do. Too bad Kurosaki can't be that kind. He was at the hospital when they told him how severe my wounds were. Yet that bastard wouldn't even help. That hurt me even more than my physical wounds did.

"Um, Ejiro-San passed out so I was wondering where I should take him. I'm Crashing at a friend's house right now so my place is out of the question.", I told her in confidentiality.

I could have sworn Akio-San cheered in the excitement in the background while the two girls scolded him for whatever pervy thoughts he's having. If he thought he'd be sleeping in the same room as us just because he's Himari-Chan's family, then he'd wake up to a fist to his groan. I won't tolerate nonconsensual pervy stuff.

"Just bring him to my house. His Oba-San can come to pick him up from here when she takes Akio-Kun as well. It's kind of a walk here so why don't you spend the night and we can walk to school tomorrow since exams are tomorrow.", Yui-Chan suggested and I instantly agreed.

Akio-San made a big ruckus about having to leave as the line cut out. After hanging up, I had to pull another amazing stunt to get my phone back into my hand and text Teru that I'll be at a friend's house to get some final studying in. Then I told her not to tell Kurosaki because I'm getting back at that jerk for leaving me to do some heavy lifting.

She instantly agreed and began complaining about him but she made me out to be so fragile and that kind of embarrassed me so I just told her I'd deal with him. After wrestling my phone back into my pocket, I hiked Ejiro-San higher into my arms and began the long trek To Yui-Chan's house. I haven't been there yet. We usually hung out at Himari-Chan's apartment, a manga cafe, or the Flowering Arranging Club.

Halfway along, the wound on my back began acting up and it slowed me down. My little phone break let me rest for a few minutes but I wanna pass out. I'm so tempted to just drop this surprisingly heavy dude but just a simple glance at his peacefully sleeping face had me throwing that idea out. He looks like an innocent sleeping angel. His moist lips are slightly parted as he breathes shallowly.

The wind blew his hair in and out of his face which revealed his thin-framed glasses. Through his glasses, I could see his long lashes that fluttered as his eyes moved under his eyelid. If not for his obviously manly build, then I would have thought Ejiro-San was a very shy girl when we first introduce ourselves. He had hidden behind Akio-San like a trembling lamb.

"Aoi-Chan! Over here!", I heard Yui-Chan's calm voice shouting.

Her voice pulled me away from Ejiro-San's sleeping face. I looked to a little restaurant front that Yui-Chan's waving from. Why didn't we just study here if they owned a cafe? I know they said we need somewhere quiet but her mom couldn't be that loud during work hours. Could she? I limped my way over as Yui-Chan who ushered me inside.

She noticed my limping and her gaze turned into a worried frown. Yui-Chan tucked her long dark hair behind her ear as she examined me. She looks just like a mother doting on her child. I let a small smile as Yui-Chan quickly guided me over to an empty booth. As soon as my knees hit the edge of the bench, I instantly plopped Ejiro-San down and picked my bag up off his chest.

When his weight no longer weighed me down, I sat down in the seat opposite of him. I caught my breath and let my body rest against the back of the. Man, I'm beat and my back is killing me. My arms a little sore but I have my pain meds in my bag so I'll sneak away later to take them. I have another hour before I'm allowed to take more.

"Here's a drink on the house. My mother will scold me if I don't offer you something in return for bringing Ejiro-Kun back even after he fainted. His Oba-San should be here in half an hour.", Yui-Chan offered me some water and I greedily gulped it down.

With a heavy hand, I set my glass down as soon as I finished. The thud of the glass hitting the table startled the sleeping Ejiro-San. I soon heard the sound of Ejiro-San waking up. He groaned and sat up in his seat holding his head still seeming confused about what happened. Then he looked up and connected eyes with me.

His memories seemed to be slowly coming back. Ejiro-San's mouth dropped open like a flytrap as he stared at me in utter embarrassment. He didn't even say a word as he rushing away from me. I continued to sit at the table while watching Ejiro-San flee up the stairs with a tomato-red face.

"Ah... he's quite shy, isn't he?", I asked trying the break the growing tension as Yui-Chan stood a few feet away facepalming.

"Yeah... Shy.", Yui-Chan awkwardly responded as we stood in silence.

"Aoi-Sama, you came for me!! Himari-Teme tried to keep me from you.", Akio-San shouted as he raced from the back of the cafe.

He lept over the counter and ran at me. As soon as he got within two feet of me, I simply moved out of the booth seat and let him crash into it instead. I ignored his pitiful whining as an older lady showed up from the back to shoo him away. I followed Yui-Chan upstairs while Akio-San is dragged away while pouting.

"That's my Oba. She's the one who put the boys in their place. Himari-Chan's in the bath right now so she'll be back soon.", Yui-Chan assured me when I started looking around.

I felt myself gasping in awe of the upstairs living area. It looked so cute and constantly festive with the decorations they chose. Yui-Chan settled me down on the four-seater couch before she left the room for a moment. I took this chance to pop in a lollipop and chill. After a few moments of silence, I decided to send Daisy a quick text since I've nothing better to do.

'Hey, Daisy! I got invited over to a friend's house since I had to carry one of our friends that fainted. I never would have gotten to experience this if Kurosaki wasn't being an asshole so I guess I'll thank him later after making him worry about me a little. I'll get first place on exams tomorrow so I hope you're rooting for me.'

'It's to uphold my honor and to shut that blonde bastard up. I don't care about that gift. I'm not a little kid anymore. By the way, daisy, do you think I should start trying new appearances. Yui-Chan and Himari-Chan have been trying to get me to try some lip tints to make me seem more mature. Do I need to look more mature since I'm already a junior in high school?'

I fixed any spelling mistakes and clicked send just as Yui-Chan came back with an older woman who isn't the one that dragged Akio-San away. I turned and acknowledged them. I assume this is Yui-Chan's mother. Who couldn't guess that when you look at their matching long black hair and steel-gray eyes that seemed to see right through you.

The motherly boss has appeared and she looks quite kind. Looking at Miss Kotana, you can get a picture of what Yui-Chan will look like in ten years.

"I'm so glad I get to meet the lady my nephews have been obsessed about. Oh, you look so darling with that little grumpy pout on your face. Why couldn't you be my daughter so I could doll you up?! Yui-Chan only likes plain Kimonos and Himari-Chan won't sit still long enough to do her makeup!", Mrs. Kotana exclaimed in frustration but it was quite softly.

She leaned forward and hugged me. I'm not used to physical affection but I kept quiet. To not be rude to the host, I hugged this kind woman back before Yui-Chan ripped her away from me. I stood by with a nervous grin on my face while Yui-Chan began scolding her mom for making me uncomfortable. I just waved her off with a small smile on my face and pulled out one of my new lollipops to chew on.

"Ah! It's okay Yui-Chan. I don't really get to experience motherly affection so it felt... nice.", I shyly admitted wondering why I said something so pitiful when I saw the looks on their faces.

"That's it! I'm adopting you. Aoi-Chan is now my daughter. I'll spoil and dress her up as I please.", Mrs. Kotana firmly said while dragging me off for a small makeover.

+++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

I had more fun than I would have expected. We started the night off by getting rid of the boys, then we started on the hair. Lots of laughter echoed throughout the cafe when we made late-night snacks in the kitchen. Then the last few hours before bed were spent gossiping about the boys in our lives. Even when I spent three hours becoming a living doll for Yui-Chan's mother, I enjoyed every moment. Yui-Chan, Himari-Chan, and I fell asleep curled up on Yui-Chan's bed.

The next morning Mrs. Kotana begged to do my makeup before we left for school. At first, I protested because I know she had to get the cafe ready. She assured me that she can wait until she's ready. I reluctantly let myself be selfish and agreed. Now with Mrs. Kotana's good luck charm that she cast on my makeover, I'm sure to pass this exam while looking sexy as well. Well, those were her words to be exact.

My studying attire is shed away and I'm only wearing my reading glasses. I'm trying not to chew through my sixth lollipop as I finished up my second exam of the day. I heard Futari-Teme snickering behind me. This threw me off my groove and I filled in the wrong answer bubble. Sighing in frustration, I grabbed my eraser and fixed my mistake before moving on. What got her so giddy during an exam?

Ever since we got these seats, this bitch has always been annoying me with her demonic giggles and childish pranks. Towards the end of the test, something hard hits me in the back of the head. This caused a loud sound as my head flew down and connected with the desk. That smack, in turn, cracked my reading glasses. I'm forced to remove them after I lifted my head from the desk. My head throbbed and the test questions looked slightly blurry.

Other students glanced back to see what caused that loud noise. They first saw me glaring down at my test with blood dripping from the bridge of my nose where my broken glasses cut. Then they looked to a lone notebook on the ground and connected the dots with who is gleefully giggling behind me. I looked down at the notebook and noticed that it's my notebook that someone stole before class.

I guess that thieving bitch wanted to return it to the back of my head. I silently picked the book up and put it back in my bag before I got back to the exam. Many gazes kept returning to me but I ignored them and focused on not bleeding on my exam. Students tried to whisper among themselves about my new look but the teacher was quick to nip that in the bud.

"Try to keep your bag zipped up during tests Miss Kurebayashi or I might have to fail you for cheating. You're a straight-A student so I'll let it go only this once.", The teacher droned out.

She already knows full well that the sound she heard wasn't my book falling out of my bag. For the last half an hour of this exam, I had a growing headache as I tried to focus on what was being said in the questions. Reading this without my glasses is giving me a migraine. I either needed to squint through the cracks or abandon them all together until I get a new pair.

As soon as the exams for this period were over, I hurried out of the classroom to see the nurse for some pain medication for my head and a bandage for my nose. I'll hold off on pain meds until lunch and take my prescribed medicine then. It will help with my headache and my back wound. I raced through the doorway about to ask the nurse for some bandaids when I saw Teru on one of the beds in the nurse's office.

"Teru, what the fuck?!", I exclaimed seeing her in the nurse's office taking care of a bleeding nose.

"Aneki, why are you here?", My sister asked pointing everyone's attention at me.

"I fell asleep during an exam and smacked my head on the desk. It broke my glasses so I need a bandage for my nose..", I told Teru half of the truth while heading to the cabinet filled with bandages.

"Don't call me the prettiest now. The new counselor is even prettier. Even your Onee-Chan looks so pretty today.", That flirty nurse complimented and I put a bandage on my nose.

"She was talking to Kurosaki earlier outback. The custodian. I wonder if they're friends? They seem to know each other.", Miss Nurse pushed the attention towards that punk and I was starting to feel something fishy from this woman.

Why is she butting into Kurosaki's business? Despite her nosey attitude, I couldn't help but focus on what she said. It makes me a little irritated for some reason. My eye twitched in uncertainty as Teru and her friend gave me weird looks from behind the nurse. To avoid the stares of my sister and her friend, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pineapple-flavored lollipop. I chewed on the poor candy as a distraction. When could they read me so well?

"Oh no. Kurosaki and woman? Could she be his lover? Aoi-Chan, have you heard anything?", Haruka-San asked faking her concern while trying to tease me.

"I... don't know anything! I'm not interested in anything that blond bastard does! Go bother Teru with your interrogation!", I denied quite defensively as I knawed on my lollipop.

I know deep down in my heart that it upset me and had me craving a smoke. Kurosaki has a girlfriend and that's who he must have been talking about that day. The day I was hiding behind the flowerbed and sulking. What would I know about his love life though? We talk quite a lot about Daisy and my siblings but Kurosaki never talks about himself. How much more don't I know about him?


	10. Meeting Brothers flame Once Again

I spent one more night at Yui-Chan's place because her mother begged me. I told her that I couldn't stay another night because I have to cook dinner for my sister and our temporary roommate. She sullenly let me go but made me promise to bring my sister with me someday. I wasn't able to stop by the store before I got home so I have to do that tomorrow. For tonight I'm making something simple.

Teru insisted on making dinner at first since my injury might act up but she had chores to do so I shoved her out of the kitchen with a small scolding to not put off chores. To compromise with Miss Pouty, I took Teru's suggestion of making Omurice omelets with ketchup lettering just like Soichiro used to make. They're also easy on me and they taste good.

I quickly whipped up three omelets and three helpings of rice before I plated them to look pretty. With the ketchup bottle in hand, I made pictures of Daisys on Teru's omelet which made her happy. She cooed at the ketchup flowers. She insisted that I should get into culinary with how pretty I make food look and taste.

"Isn't that right Kurosaki? Oh... right.", Teru tried to get Kurosaki to praise me as well.

When she turned next to her to find an empty seat, she frowned, Seems like she forgot he isn't there. Irritation began to flood my mind so I glared at Kurosaki's omelet that's steadily getting colder. He's late for dinner and he didn't tell us where he's going. I t that player is out with his girlfriend kissing away like any old happy couple.

I couldn't help but let my anger swell up within me. I thought about what he could be doing that he needed to keep a secret about. I glared down at the innocent omelet and sighed, It's against the poor code to waste food. I made this for him and he's gonna eat it and enjoy it. I decided to take my revenge in a roundabout way. It will express my anger without wasting food.

"I bet he's with his girlfriend making out and stuff. Being all gross and flirty with that woman.", I grumbled before writing on his omelet spitefully.

~Go bald Kurosaki.~

"Hey, that's pretty good. Is that how you're supposed to use ketchup?", I heard Kurosaki's sinister voice from behind me.

I almost regretted what I had written on his omelet out of anger. Almost. I turned my body around to fully glare up at him. I'm still upset with the idea that he might have a secret girlfriend so my anger seems kind of pitiful and clouded with fatigue. I'm being petty now and Kurosaki wasn't having it. He tried to reach for the ketchup but I pulled it away putting us into another intense standoff.

That didn't last long. He dove forward and began wrestling the ketchup from my grasp. At one point, I rolled on top of him and held the bottle out of his reach. This devious punk smirks up at me and grabbed me by the hips. He pulled me down so I straddled his hips before shooting up. He moved so swiftly that I didn't even notice our new position at first. I'm on my back with Kurosaki in between my legs.

His hips pressed against mine as he leans over me to snatch the bottle. This position is a little embarrassing so I let Kurosaki have the win for now. I'll get back at him when I'm in full health. That's the only reason he could pin me! I'll make sure to prove that when I'm recovered. Once he had the ketchup away from me, he grabbed me in a wrestler's pose and began to write on my face with the ketchup until I looked stupid.

I was even told not to wipe it off or he'd double Teru's workload. That irritated her as well but we chose to keep quiet just in case he went through on his threat. I was then forced to apologize to him for doing something stupid to his food. I gave a half-assed apology before I just pouted quietly as Teru asked why he was late tonight. I was too upset with him to talk at the moment so I just secretly snuck pieces of my omelet so he wouldn't notice what I'm doing.

"This is way funnier than I thought. Go wash your face.", Kurosaki said from in front of me.

I looked away from my food and noticed that he's focused on me at the moment so he didn't answer Teru straight away but I was glad that he told me to take it off. I was grateful to get away from him to cool my head off or I might say something out of line that would end up in us fighting. I felt gross as the ketchup began smearing over my face. I tried to get it off my face but I couldn't tell when to stop.

I pulled out my phone and used my camera to check only to notice that it's taking my make-up off as well. Mrs. Kotana worked so hard only for Kurosaki to ruin it. I swear if the ketchup stains my face red then I'll surely make him pay for the damages. I'll get you back for this you bleach-haired Bakasaki. As soon as the ketchup was gone, I made sure all my smudged makeup was gone as well. I don't need to look like a clown and a raccoon all in one day.

"You guys waited and didn't eat yet? Well, Aoi snuck some but you get what I mean. Sorry about that. I was out thinking and lost track of time. It ended up being this late.", Kurosaki apologized.

I looked back to the dining table to see the sad look on his face. I dried my hand off and shooed away a concerned Teru as I approached Kurosaki to see if he's catching a cold. I leaned down and felt Kurosaki's forehead just in case he was coming down with something. Especially if that could infect us as well.

The feeling of my cold hands on his head seemed to snap him out of his mood because he looked at me shocked. I didn't feel anything off about his temperature but he still seemed off with his emotions.

"Kurosaki you're not feeling well?", I asked in a concerned tone.

Kurosaki just stared at me blankly but his stoic face caused unrest in my heart. I fought away the blush growing on my cheeks as I tried to get my thoughts back on track. I kneeled in front of him and softly grabbed his hands and played with his fingers.

"I mean you're not your usual asshole self. You haven't gotten mad at me after I disappeared for two days after you made me carry someone's dead weight. I'm sorry if I worried you at all.", I joked trying to make this less awkward as he smiles gently at me.

"Stupid... I'm fine.", Kurosaki brushed it off.

I glanced just behind Kurosaki and noticed Teru's very ugly annoyed face as she stared at his back. That only confirmed my suspicions of his attitude. He's agonizing about a woman. It's got to be about that woman he saw today. It only confirmed it when he came back late after talking to her today.

It's so obviously written on his face that he's troubled about her. As an active motherly figure, I have a heightened woman's intuition that is going off like a red buzzer. I get this feeling whenever Teru is hiding something from me. I wanted to further pursue the problem but I knew I had to go to the source of his problems.

I'll have to talk to his girlfriend if I want to knock him out of his funk. Kurosaki would just get mad at me for asking about her so I couldn't let him know about my plan to meet her. I looked behind Kurosaki and met Teru's eyes. We telepathically agreed to go see that woman tomorrow during our break.

++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

"Are you the new counselor? I'd like to ask you for some... advice...", I trailed off as soon as I saw a familiar woman smiling at my sister and me.

As soon as she opened her mouth to greet me, I turned away and began walking out the door to get away from this hag. That's until Teru grabbed my arm and yanked me back to her side. Her grip was strong as she pinched me. I know she wants me to go through with the plan so I let her be and stayed put.

I simply pulled my arm away from her and raised my arms to fix my bun. After that, I lowered my arms and reached into my pocket before I popped in a lollipop. This will be the only way I can handle whatever bullshit she's about to spew. At least it's not someone like Mori-Sensei.

"Welcome, Aoi, and Teru. I'm Riko Onizuka. Nice to meet you.", She introduced sweetly.

I could only deadpan at her overly sweetened tone. It put me on defense with what she was planning. Riko-San pulled Teru into her sparkly trap and set up some tea and sweets for us so we can chat and snack peacefully. She may appear all calm and nice but I remember her real attitude towards people. Especially those that piss her off. It explains why Aneki was so attracted to her. He's into the strong yet girly type of woman and Riko-San fits his type.

"What did you want to talk about?", Riko-San asked us politely.

I'm too dumbstruck by her sudden appearance at our school to say anything. I no longer want to ask her such a stupid question. I already knew the answer as soon as I recognized her so I'll let Teru make a fool of herself instead.

"I'm sorry but I'm not actually here for advice. This is probably rude but I need to know. Are you Kurosaki's woman?", Teru was the one to ask the big question with confidence.

She instantly got a face full of tea spat on her. I instantly pushed the laughing Riko-San away from Teru. I pulled Teru's head in my direction so I could use my handkerchief to wipe her face off. Then I examined her uniform and saw it drenched in tea. I hope her uniform doesn't get sticky because I go to the laundry mat the day after tomorrow. After work.

If I can't get the tea out in the sink then she'll have to borrow one of mine until I can go. That annoying hag's laughing a little too much for my liking. I know Kurosaki isn't her type but she didn't need to spit her drink at people in disbelief. If anything, I could make fun of her for her weird taste in men like my brother.

"Bwa hahaha haha! Why on earth would I be that kid's woman?! Who told you such a ridiculous thing? If Kurosaki hears this, he'll hang himself seriously.", Rika-San ranted with tears in her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

"So I got it wrong? Extremely...? You're different from the way you appear. In a bad way.", Teru whispered with a little tea still dripping from her hair.

"Absolutely wrong. It seems your sister figured it out with one look when you both walked through the door. Just so you know, I love someone else. Kurosaki and I are just drinking buddies. Never mind me.", Riko-San changed the subject quite fluently.

Her gaze stuck to Teru who now looked startled. She ended up asking the question so Riko-San might be suspicious of her.

"If you've come to ask such a thing... does that mean you're in love with Kurosaki, Teru? I must say you're a girl of action. You go girl.", Riko-San encouraged my sister.

I felt my heart clench at the fact that it would be true. Teru said she wasn't in love with him but I hope she's not hiding her feelings because of my obvious feelings.

"Nothing like that Onizuka-San. If anything Aoi is the one...", Teru tried to correct.

I leaned over and quickly covered her mouth. I began to sweat as my eyes told her to shut the fuck up or I'll pummel her. The room grew silent after I threatened Teru and that worried me. I slowly turned around to see Riko-San. Her face turned serious and turned to look straight at me. I knew she was gonna say something that would piss me off so I had to prepare my heart for this parental lesson. I kept a tough wall up as she began to berate Kurosaki and all that he is.

"Regardless of who it is... I think you should stop feeling that way about him. He's a terrible person. Kurosaki isn't as mature as he looks. He's a cowardly selfish kid. He doesn't tell you about himself or talks about what's important.", Riko-San didn't even hesitate when insulting him.

I tried not to tighten my grip too tightly on Teru when I heard her next words come out, "In the end, he'll hurt you deeply. He's an awful guy."

Anger consumed me as I chomped through my last pineapple lollipop. The loud chomping noise startled the two girls looking at me. Their eyes widened but I continued to chomp on my candy. I didn't say anything but I know that they could sense my irritation as I kept my eyes to the ground. I need to control my anger because Riko-San is just looking out for her late fiancee's Imotos.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I know so much about him and I know that he's not suited for good girls like you two.", Riko-San said while leaning forward to comfort me.

I know that this was just the beginning of her scolding. She's trying to be gentle.

I clenched my fists and bitterly smiled as I responded, "Thank you, Riko-San. You're right. I really don't know what that punk's thinking. He's an awful guy. He makes my sister his slave, he never does any work himself, he's a hoodlum... and he bleaches his hair like a punk."

I could just feel myself getting more heated as I mentioned all the things that pissed me off about him and his personality. Man, he did a lot to get under my skin. Yet no matter how much hatred I spoke towards him, I couldn't help but feel my crush on him overtaking my emotions as my tone of voice changed.

"Just the other night he squeezed ketchup on my face like some asshole looking for petty pleasure. Can you believe that? Anyone who falls in love with him is a moron... but that's why... If I get hurt, it'll be because I'm a fool.", I told her confidently as my sister snickered behind me.

She must be remembering how I looked with the ketchup on my face. Without looking at that moron, I smacked Teru in the back of the head. She needs to take things seriously. Sure I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. This situation is so stressful but I need to let Riko-San know how serious I am about my feelings towards that delinquent custodian.

"I'm aware that I could very much get hurt. Just like in the past. Everyone knows I'm not a good girl and I never was so you don't have to lie to my face. Despite my mature looks, I deceive men all the time. I'm a brutish Yankee financially supporting her Imoto and I've done bad things in my past. If anyone doesn't deserve to love, It's me."

With that final statement, I got up from my seat and stormed out of the counselor's office to see Kurosaki's face. I just needed to see him once and I'd be okay to go on today. I could ignore this pain if he's by my side. While rushing to the back garden, I caught sight of the bulletin board for my grades. My eyes looked for my name and when I saw it, I was more surprised than I should have been.

I got first even after everything. I'm just above that bitch Futari. Shouts are coming from the female restroom and that showed me just how pissed she is. Her plan to beat me in academics failed. I couldn't help but chuckle with glee and I wanted to share that glee with Daisy. I couldn't keep my happy mood though as Riko-San's words popped up in my mind.

'Daisy, I got first place! Are you proud of me? Though something is still making me a little anxious. I'm in love with someone I shouldn't love. What do you think I should do?', I typed as I ran.

I picked up my pace and started running to the back of the school to find Kurosaki. Just as I sent the second part of my message to Daisy, I got to Kurosaki who seemed to be taking a break from actually working. He looked like he was quite focused on his phone so I thought about surprising him. I smirked and started waving at him.

"Kurosaki... Hey, Kurosaki! Did you see the bulletin board? The test results?!", I shouted out to him.

This successfully startled him away from his phone but he still kept his back towards me.

"I told you that I'd get first place and to think you didn't believe me. Do you remember your promise? You're taking me shopping right now! I already have in mind what I want you to buy me.", I cheered feeling smug that I proved this thug wrong.

I even felt cocky enough to lean against his back so I could annoy him just that much more. His back stiffened against me but I continued to gloat about my victory. I'm gonna have him buy me the movie I've been wanting really bad. Teru's easily scared by gory things so I'm gonna make her watch it with me.

"Make it some other time. I'm busy today. Just go home with Teru when school is over.", He lamely excused himself and walked a few feet back.

I stumbled backward when my support disappeared but I threw myself forward to save myself. Angry that he would let me fall, I turned my head to chew him out for not keeping his promise even if it's about something small.

"You promised you blonde-haired punk. What do you have that's...?", I yelled at him before I started to turn around.

I wanted to continue scolding him but he got upset with my persistence. Without looking at me, he yelled in a louder tone.

"Shut up! Don't look at me! Don't look this way... Just shut your mouth and go away.", Kurosaki told me quite coldly.

He refused to look at me and even shrugged off my arm when I grabbed his sleeve. I shot away from his touch and just watched him with a guarded frown. I want to hope that he's just messing with me. I silently begged for him to turn around and laugh it off and just tell me that he had something come up and he would take me next time. I don't even need that stupid reward at this point but I don't want Kurosaki to be mad at me.

I just want a simple apology for his yelling. My heart clenched as Riko-San's awful words about him filled my head. What did I do to piss him off? My anguish is quickly replaced with anger. I glared at the back of Kurosaki's head but kept most of my body turned away from him. I wish my gaze could make his hair fall out but I didn't have that power.

"I hope you go completely bald and stub your pinky toe in the middle of the night, Bakasaki!", I cursed him while storming away.

I'm thinking over the second part of my message to Daisy that I recently sent. Teru texted me that she's walking home with friends so I'm left alone with my venomous mind. I found myself kicking rocks to distract myself as I continued to bury my self-esteem under all my hopeless thoughts. Just like any other self-destructive person experiencing heartache.

That heartache fueled my anger and got my blood pumping. I wanna find an alleyway filled with thugs so I can beat the shit out of them. The only thing stopping me is my promise to Teru. All that fighting would open my wounds and put me at a disadvantage. When did I become so docile towards that kid?

Even when I was hospitalized in the past, I would continue fighting as soon as I escaped my room. It's quite tedious when I have to flee from snot-nosed punks. They're beginning to view me as weak so their antics are picking up. Looking down at my bandaged arm, I clenched and unclenched my fist. A small bit of pain pricked around my elbow but it's almost healed.

With my good hand, I pulled out my phone and looked at the last messages I sent to Daisy. I wonder if this was the right thing to send. Why was I even asking advice from someone I barely know? Sure he's been there to protect and guide us but love advice might be too much. I'll text him tomorrow and tell him to just forget what I said.

'He's a terrible guy... he might just toy with my fragile emotions but I'm used to it. Someone told me he's unreasonable and the worst kind of man. For the most part, I think so too. He's the ultimate demon king... but I'm no angel either.'

That gave me a little hope in how I can protect my heart from getting hurt just like in the past. My past has opened up only one path for me. That path will force me to face Oliver face to face and most likely die trying to get rid of him. Though I hope I can dig a fork in the path that will end in my survival. I don't want Teru to be alone.

'That's why...I'm sorry Daisy. I'm gonna embrace how terrible of a woman I really am. I won't tell him I love him. I won't ever ask him to stay by my side. And even if he shows me a little kindness, I won't show him how happy I am. I'll be the terrible woman whose thoughts are unreadable and play with his emotions as well. Forgive me, Daisy. I'll only be that way when I'm with him.'

I couldn't help but chuckle at my own childish messages as I read through them. I was about to put my phone away when the sound of a car honking next to me caught my attention. I felt stunned to see Kurosaki sitting there in his car waving me over with a calm look. He came to me. I hid the smile trying to break through and huffed as I continued to walk alongside the car.

I'll just ignore him.

"You expect me to be happy... just because you came chasing after me? I'd rather walk back than accept that half-assed excuse.", I sneered hoping to show him how mad he made me but that bastard just chose to smile as he reached out and pinched my cheek.

I couldn't hold it back anymore and found my smile breaking through. A small tear sat in the corner of my eyes but I quickly wiped them away as I got in his car to go to the store to get my prize. I felt giddiness swelling in me like a child getting a new toy and I didn't care what Kurosaki thought of me right now.

Daisy, I really do love him.

++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

With a giddy smile on my face, I held the empty box of my new prized possession snuggly in my arms. Keeping the title hidden from my movie guest, I put the DVD in the player. My heart fluttered at the thought of watching this movie with Kurosaki. I've been putting away money to buy Blood Splatter Party 2 for the past few years.

Now I finally have it and I'll make sure to watch it often if it's good. It should be because the first one left off on such an amazing cliffhanger and now the money I saved for luxury items will now go towards my lollipop addiction. I'm so happy but Kurosaki on the other hand wasn't. He seemed a little hesitant to buy the DVD when he read the title. He didn't deny me though and even offered to watch it with me.

"Are you sure you want to watch something like this? It's rated a little extreme for kids, don't you think? Teru's not here tonight, and I won't let you crawl into bed with me if you get nightmares.", Kurosaki said as he tried to deter me away from watching it.

That irritated me.

"No way Bakasaki! I've been living off the second trailer since it first came out two years ago. They refused to put it on Chillix because of the gore so this is my only option. It's supposed to be the bloodiest, psychologically damaging, and fucked up movie since the first Blood Splatter Party!", I excitedly yelled while scolding him.

This is the most obvious thing in the world. Kurosaki nervously agreed as the beginning credits began rolling and the creepy scene-setting music filled the silence. I pulled this blonde thug to sit next to me just as soft screams began coming from the television. Kurosaki jumped at the loud sound and clutched the hand that yanked him down.

"You know, if you get scared tonight, I won't mind if you crawl in my bed. Since Teru isn't here.", I teased him and his face turned bright red before he pulled away from me.

He huffed and dropped his abused pillow. He instead chose to cross his arms and watch the movie with a pout. That didn't stop him from getting scared. He tried to stay calm during the movie but every jump scare almost sent him tumbling over the couch. I enthusiastically leaned forward to watch the movie as the man character killed the muscle head who tried to side with the killer.

Just out of spite for being rejected by the main female lead. I could sense that he's getting really scared by how he's chosen to unconsciously hold my hand. To make him feel better, I pretended to be scared and crawled in his lap. At first, he protested but he gave in as soon as a jumpscare happened. He pulled me further into his lap and held me. His chin landed on my shoulder and I played it off as him relaxing but he's trying to hide behind my hair.

I watched another half an hour of this amazing movie before a yawn escaped me. I'm not sure I can finish this movie tonight. I tried staying awake but all that studying had worn me out I couldn't help but let my eyes drift shut as I leaned back against Kurosaki. I found myself peacefully rolling my head onto Kurosaki's shoulder as the blood-curdling screams rang out.

The murders next victims all met a grave end. As I passed out, I could hear Kurosaki's nervous grumbling as he held me tighter in his arms. I felt like a stuffed animal with how much he was hanging onto me and it made me internally snicker that he may need me to comfort him.

"I'm such a fool... she really is playing with my emotions.", Those were Kurosaki's last words before I let myself drift off.


	11. Study Date

After school has been a constant dose of bad Karma for the past couple of days. I usually ended up rushing through the front door of Kurosaki's house. I'm panting with eyes wide as my adrenaline-filled begged me to go back and punish them. I outran the few thugs that bitch Futari tried to sick on me.

They tried to attack me almost as soon as I parted ways from Himari-Chan and Yui-Chan and I'm not allowed to beat his ass. I promised Teru that I wouldn't get into a fight until I'm fully healed. My only option is to lose him before I get back to Kurosaki's. Though even running is straining on my body. I had to take back alleyways to try and lose those low lives.

I burst through the door and slammed it shut. Continuing to pant, from the lack of oxygen, I leaned my sore back against the door. When I had calmed down, I looked up to see Teru starring at me. She looked me over for any wounds before quietly going back to her studies. She just acted like I didn't just burst through the front door gasping for air like a drowning cat. What an annoying brat?

I huffed and got my books out of my bag to begin studying with her since she texted me about it while I was running. Reading a text message while dodging and weaving is harder than you think. I almost took out a stroller if I hadn't finished responding in just in time to turn. As time passed, I'd start conversations anytime it looked like she was struggling on the worksheet but she ignored me.

I tried to ask again but she nervously continued her homework by going on to the next question. I began to get irritated after the fifth time attempt at talking to her. out of frustration, I grabbed Teru by the head and yanked her away from her homework. She tried to struggle away but I wrangled her into a chokehold. She slapped both my thigh and it stun but it wasn't enough for me to release her.

"Let go of me, you Neanderthal! I'll tell Kurosaki that you're bullying me. Uh-", Teru yelled back at me but trailed off as soon as she mentioned Kurosaki's name.

"Go snitch to that blonde punk! I'll beat him up if he gets in my way.", I yelled back not fazed by Kurosaki's name being mentioned but my cheeks did feel a bit warm for some reason.

Teru stared at my face with a suspicious look so we shouted at each other as she tried to wiggle out of my grip. I fixed my chokehold on her and even trapped her feet so she couldn't kick me. All Teru's attempt to escape failed. I held onto her until she stopped struggling against me. When she realized that I won't let her go until she talks, she sighed and let her body go limp.

"Now why are you being a brat and ignoring me? You asked me to tutor you and you have the nerve to blatantly ignore me. Spit it out.", I demanded.

This made her huff in my grasp as she looked away with a pout on her lips. Her head fell against my chest and I could faintly see the brought of her eyes looking in my direction. This dork is trying to look at me despite the hold I have her in.

"It's nothing important Aneki. I... guess I'm just feeling a little jealous of you... Kurosaki. You know the other day. When you guys almost kissed.", She confessed and I might not be able to see her face but I can see her ears are bright red.

I slowly let her go and pulled her into a hug to comfort her flustered form that slowly got sadder by the second. Seeing Teru react to what happened yesterday made me feel a little shameful. I'm sorry your big sister did something pervy with that Delinquent Janitor. Please don't misunderstand Teru!

"We didn't almost kiss! Do you... perhaps... like Kurosaki? If you do then I'll gladly stop being so friendly with him.", I immediately told her.

If Teru's crushing on Kurosaki as well then I'd rather he like a sweet girl like my sister. I like Kurosaki and it would hurt to hide my feeling more than I already do.

"Why would I like that bully? I... was... jealous that he would take you away if you two got into a serious relationship. I also don't want him doing pervy stuff to you Aneki. At least not in front of me", Teru reassured me with a sweatdrop.

I couldn't help but laugh at my silly sister. I was so ready to help her if she did like Kurosaki. This isn't the first time she's liked the boy I like. Back in elementary, it was raining and all the grades were huddled in the gym building. The boy I liked, Yuki, was a sporty boy who dreamed of playing on the high school basketball team.

Both of us were talking about having a basketball match when my sister showed up. She clung to me shyly but she would peek at Yuki with pink cheeks. As my Imoto, Yuki treated her kindly and that may have contributed to her quick fleeting crush on him. She told me she liked him as soon as we got home with Soichiro.

Aniki died a little inside when Teru yelled this out. At first, I yelled at her that she couldn't like him and that made her cry. I remember the frantic face of Aniki and he rushed to console one crying sister while scolding the other. I refused to apologize so I was forced to reflect for the next week.

In the end, I tried helping Teru confess to Yuki but by then she no longer liked him and I felt stupid for yelling at her. I was grounded for another week when I fought Teru in the next second. She didn't know how much agony that caused me. I'm acting no different than back then. We even fought like children.

Now that I'm old enough to realize my possessive and weak feelings towards people, I decided to change that. My feelings towards Kurosaki aren't as shallow as my previous crushes. Even if Teru comes to like Kurosaki, I won't give him to her so easily and to do that I need Kurosaki to fall in love with me.

"Teru... you don't have anything to worry about. You'll always be my main priority in this life and the next.", I truthfully told her as I hugged her from behind.

She strangely enough just accepted my affection but she still seemed unsure as she started to say, "But Aoi..."

"What are you two up to?", Kurosaki asked popping out of nowhere.

I didn't let my excitement show on my face when I saw him. I kept my eyes averted from him as I sat with Teru between my legs. I tightened my arms around her and continued hugging her. I acted bored as I leaned against Teru's back with an exaggerated sigh.

"Studying and betting when you'll finally go bald. I said a month from now and Teru said by the end of the week. The winner gets 2,500 Yen.", I took this time to look up at him and joking sneer.

I felt amusement fill me as his eyes twitched with irritation as he glared me down. He tried to ignore my hurtful words but his hand still reached for his hair. He reassuringly patted his head to make sure I didn't just curse him.

"Yeah, we're the best in our class so we gotta keep up the good work!", Teru decided to answer Kurosaki correctly.

She also allowed her a chance to brag so she began rubbing her finger under her nose smugly. She stayed in my lap and turned back to our worksheets. I quietly helped her with the previous questions she skipped while Kurosaki acted judgemental. He didn't seem to believe what Teru told him.

"You're both at the top of your class? Teru I can kind of understand but Aoi? Isn't she absent most of the time or getting into fights? Shouldn't she be on the possible expulsion list?", Kurosaki's voiced showed his surprise.

"For your information Bakasaki, I get my work done before I ditch school. I'm also the one that helps Teru with her studying so I take that time to study as well. Just you wait! I'll get first place and you owe me a reward for my hard work!", I yelled victoriously.

I began pointing at this blonde idiot like I just beat him but something in my gut said otherwise. Kurosaki's lips raised into a smirk as he glanced at me with a cocky glint in his eyes. Cold sweat appeared and I felt trapped. Why's he looking at me like that?

This bastard turns away before muttering to himself, "A reward... the kid wants a reward... does she think she's in grade school!?"

"What are you laughing at you blonde punk? Are you making fun of me? And one other thing. No putting a limit on the cost if you're so cocky!!!", I yelled now feeling embarrassed that I want a reward from this bastard.

I got so used to saying that the boss of my gang. I got used to getting a small reward for doing good. I tried justifying my request But Kurosaki simply stopped. I flinched and shut my mouth when he tapped his cold soda against my head. He held it in place so I assume I could have it. I grabbed it from him as he showed me his cocky smile.

"Okay, Okay. I'll get you a reward ya little Yankee. Only if you're top of your class. Study hard now.", He encouraged me and his smile softened at the end.

With that, Kurosaki walked away making me long for him to stay. I unconsciously sipped on the soda that I stole from him. It's like having an indirect kiss. My cheeks grew a little warm at that sweet thought but I heard snickering coming from behind me. I glanced back to see Teru looking between me and where Kurosaki went with a mischievous grin.

"What are you so giddy about?", I hissed hiding my burning cheeks behind my hand and the soda can.

"He totally likes you Aneki. I'm rooting for both of you.", She whispered and I felt myself bristle as my blush grew brighter.

I chucked the now empty soda can at her head and yelled at her to get back to studying. I tried to keep up the tough girl act but I secretly wondered if he really did like me.

++++++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

My friends, my new companions, and I are now heading to the Flower Garden for our study session. Yui-Chan and Himari-Chan linked arms with me as we walked while the boys kept close behind. I felt a little crowded as they boxed me in but I ignored it since the entrance is ten feet from us now. We walked into the cute little shop and saw a big man manning the counter. He turned to the sound of the bell on the door and he seemed shocked to see us entering.

More specifically, he showed surprise to see me. Does he know me? Maybe he remembers Teru and sees that I look like her? Though it could also be that he was hoping for a slow day. He quickly noticed his staring and snapped back to cleaning the counter. I took this chance to study his get-up. I found it strange yet cute and I thought that it fit him. He wore a bandana and apron along with glasses that covered up his eyes. He seems a little familiar.

"I'll get us some drinks!", Akio-San offers enthusiastically and that brought me back to my friends.

Akio-San shooed up to a nearby table while he broke off to order our drinks. We brought our own snacks to save on money. We pulled out our studying supplies and snacks but I couldn't help but glance back to Akio-San. He seemed to be easily answering for each drink.

"Does he even know what we want?", I questioned in a weirded-out tone as I began calculating how much I needed to pay him back for the drink.

"Oh... Himari-San and Yui-San always order the same thing where ever they go, I just get a simple strawberry milkshake, and we've been studying you Aoi-San. He knows that you like any kind of green tea or pineapple drink.", Eijiro-San piped up from my left.

"Wait what?", I asked startled that I haven't noticed them watching me.

"What?", Ejiro-San nervously asked like he forgot what he said.

I'll remember that. Now that I'm aware of it I should be more careful of who's watching me. What all have they seen cause I've done a lot to embarrass myself? I stared Ejiro-San down, all the while he's trying to hide behind his very long and scruffy brown hair. He seemed like the little brother type and it's quite cute but I won't forget about the stalking.

For now, I found myself smiling slightly until an arm was thrown around my shoulder and a green tea frappe appeared in front of me. I went straight to grabbing my drink. I sighed in pure bliss when the cold bitter drink filled my stomach.

"Thanks to my purchases, the cool dude at the counter made your drink free. Drink up Aoi-Sama.", Akio-San cheered as he passed out the rest of the drinks.

Mid-sip, I looked over to the glasses guy cleaning up at the counter and raised a curious brow. He seemed to sense my stare so he looked up and gave me a simple thumbs up. I hope he wasn't hitting on me right now. He's not ugly from what I can tell but he's a little old for me so I'll take it as a friendly gesture because he's talked to my sister.

I went back to my drink and focused on helping them. Another sip and I fell further in love with this drink. I may consider him just because of this drink. I threw that thought away as fast as I could as we took out our study material and I almost regretted ruining such a peaceful atmosphere. Almost instantly Akio-San and Himari-Chan started whining.

They complained about how hard the material seemed and that they wanted to take a break. It hasn't even been ten minutes since we sat down. All the while Yui-Chan is scolding Eijiro-San in a motherly fashion Akio-San startled him with his whining so he spilled his milkshake on his shirt. I'm surrounded by a bunch of toddlers. Except for Yui-Chan. She's my only saving grace.

"Aoi-Sama! Save me, my love! Himari-Chan's being mean to me.", Akio-San cried as he flung himself into my arms and began crying.

"Who are you calling your love?!! Don't touch me so casually!", I shouted at this moron as soon as his hand got too close to my chest.

I tried to pry him off of me but he continued to cling to me and cry. Out of the corner of my eye, the guy working the counter snickered at us before he continued cleaning glasses. Then the door opened signaling a new customer has entered. With a flustered face from this idiot clinging to me, I turned around to see who came in to see our chaos. My body almost turned to stone when I saw Kurosaki at the door.

As soon as our eyes met, we both froze in place just observing the other. To him, an unknown boy is clinging to me and rubbing his cheek against my own. His hand too close to my chest and I'm not beating him up. I look like I'm flirting with Akio-San and that's one of my worst nightmares.

All the while, Kurosaki just looked like a disheveled mess as he tried to ignore what he saw. I quickly grabbed Akio-San's hand and pinched him hard so he let go.

"What brings you here Kurosaki?", I awkwardly asked while silently hoping Akio-San wouldn't pull another stunt like that and make Kurosaki misunderstand me.

"Just to get some peace from a certain delinquent and her sister but it seems like I'm stuck around one of those two. Just ignore me and get back to your study date.", He smirked cockily while lighting a cigarette and sitting at the counter.

"How rude of him? No one speaks to Aoi-Sama like that.", Akio growled once again clinging to me.

My anger took over and I pushed him back into his own seat and got back to work. Akio-San tried whining about how cold I am so I punched him and told everyone to get back to work. I couldn't focus for long and didn't talk unless one of them needed help. I glanced back at Kurosaki throughout our studying. I'm wondering what he's thinking.

He diligently talked with the owner while he enjoyed his cigarette. Kurosaki seems stressed out as the man at the counter starts lightly laughing at him. I guess they're quite close. Then the man noticed my stare and smirked at me as he pointed at the unaware Kurosaki. My face grew red and I shook my head no and tried to get back to my work.

I only chose to peek back when someone's gaze began to burn the back of my head. I just barely peeked over my shoulder and I noticed Kurosaki looking at our table. He lazily smoked on his cigarette as he examined all my friends. His face changed from approving to anger as he went from the girls to the boys. Then his eyes finally trailed over to me and that soft smile appeared.

"Oi... Aoi!", Himari-Chan yelled to get my attention and I snapped back to attention.

I fought the blush on my cheeks as I heard Kurosaki chuckling behind me. Himari-Chan needed help with her mathematics so I used that to keep me from looking back at Kurosaki. I'm embarrassed enough that they noticed I wasn't paying attention. We studied for a good two hours before we decided to call it quits for today since it's now the afternoon.

We'd promised to meet up here next week for a special dinner to celebrate the end of exams. I made sure to add Akio-San and Ejiro-San to my contacts list just in case they have questions. After that was settled, we began packing up. I noticed it had gotten nosier by the counter so I turned to see Kurosaki sulking to his friend.

Said friend is busy cleaning the counter. Kurosaki ignored us the entire time and didn't even make a snide remark when Akio-San and Himari-Chan started fighting. I found it odd that he wouldn't tell us to shut up.

"Aoi-Sama let me walk you home!?", Akio tried to ask but it seems like he's already decided to go.

He's so giddy that he's jumping from his seat and trying to grab my hands. He sure is touchy.

"What about us, you jerk? Do you think Ejiro-Kun can walk us home with how much of a scaredy-cat he is? Plus I think he'd make a better companion for our knight in shining armor.", Yui-Chan snickered behind her hand while pushing a flustered Ejiro-San into my arms.

I quickly stopped it from falling over as they rushed off. I stared quizzically at my retreating friends. Their weird attitude confused me so I turned to ask Ejiro-San. He seemed frozen in place as his head rested against my chest and his face got hotter and hotter. I thought this poor boy was gonna explode.

I finally helped him stand up and he moved a few feet away. I shrugged off his off behavior but he kept stuttering over his words while searching through his pockets. Was he looking for his phone? He placed it in his bad and Yui-Chan grabbed it. I tried to tell him but a plastic bag met my lips instead.

"...I... I saw this at the store and... and I thought... thought you would... would...would like it.", Eijiro-San stuttered as steam started coming out of his ears.

I grabbed the bagged and pulled it bag to look at it. The bag's filled with my favorite pineapple-flavored lollipops. I almost felt myself salivating at the sight of my precious Lollipops. I hadn't had to money to buy any recently so my cravings have been getting worse. Without opened his eyes, I think Ejiro-San reached out to grab my hand.

My hand is no longer near my chest and instead of tucking the bag of lollipops into my skirt. The next thing I know, his hands made contact with my chest and two people freaked out behind me. It's uncomfortable but nothing I needed to freak out about. This is clearly an accident and I'm sure he'll apologize. Just on cue, he opened his eyes when he didn't feel my hands in his.

He yanked his hands away from my chest and began apologizing frantically. The kid sounded on the verge of passing out. I looked back to the table to see my half-empty green tea. Hearing his frantic coughing, I panicked and quickly gave him the rest of my drink. I hope it'll help him calm down. He took a few sips before looking down at the cup in his hands. My cup.

This only seemed to make him worse. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp. I rushed forward and caught him in my grasp. His head landed against my chest and stayed there until I could wrap his arm over my shoulder. Once I had a good grip on him, I shifted his head to my shoulder and grabbed his waist to help keep him up. My nonchalant attitude shocked the two adults staring at me.

"Uh...shit.", I groaned a little while holding Ejiro-San.

I don't need to report that he got a concussion after drinking after me but I'm not healed enough to carry Ejiro-San. I looked over to Kurosaki for help but he just seemed to be glaring at the arm around my shoulder. I'm even more confused. I went to call out his name but his glared stopped me from speaking his name. Instead, I simply asked for help.

"Some help... please?", I begged one of them.

I'm hoping that one of them will help me carry him so I don't have to. I'm still recovering so it's going to start hurting. That didn't happen though. The shop owner still has a business to run so he couldn't leave. He nudged Kurosaki and tried to urge him into helping me but that Bakasaki just huffed like the asshole he is.

He ignored his friend's frantic scolding and turned away from me and lit a new cigarette. This made his friend a little worried but he seemed too nervous to intervene. I growled under my breath and decided to prove a point to this inconsiderate jackass. I let out an audible groan as I leaned down and twisted so I could place my bandaged arm under Eijiro-San's leg.

In the next moment, I pulled my arm up and swept him off his feet. My back ached and my wounds screamed at me to stop but I'm too stubborn to continue begging Jerkysaki. I stood in place to catch my breath not once looking at Kurosaki as I carried Ejiro-San bridal-style. I then remembered my bag and turned to grab it. I couldn't grab it while holding Ejiro-San so I sighed in frustration and turned back to the counter. Kurosaki stared at me but I turned away from him and to the manager who jumped.

I put on my customer service smile before kindly asking, "Can you hand me my bag, sir? I'd be grateful for your kindness. As you can see my hands are full."

The owner blushed at my kind tone while Kurosaki turned away with slouched shoulders. I soon had my bag and I just as kindly thanked the owner. He walked back to the counter with a super bright face before a frown appeared on his face. I stood adjusting the bag in Ejiro-San's lap while the owner quietly scolded Kurosaki.

"Why should I help her? She always says she's so strong so let her prove it. If she can't then she can beg me to help her and I might.", Kurosaki whispered back but it was loud enough for me to hear.

I clicked my tongue and Kurosaki's shoulders shot up in surprise but he refused to turn and acknowledge what he said. I waited in pain while hoping for an apology but Kurosaki simply put out his cigarette and lit a new one. In my fit of anger, I marched out the door and only looked back at a concerned Kurosaki when I got to the door.

"Fine, you lazy and egotistical bastard!! I hope you and your descendants go bald before you're 30!!", I yelled not looking back at either male.

I marched out of the shop and tried not to let my tears blur my vision. I turned my sadness into anger and plotted to get back at him. I continued walking and occasionally glanced down at the passed-out male in my arms. He doesn't look like he'll wake up anytime soon so I'm gonna have to endure it. A block away from the shop, I suddenly realized that I didn't know where he lives so I needlessly put myself through that.

I jostled him around as I went to dig my phone out of my pocket to call Himar-Chan or Yui-Chan. I need to see if they know where I should take him. I successfully wrestled my phone free, called Yui-Chan, and nestled the phone between my ear and shoulder. To give my back a little rest, I rested against a nearby wall of a store.

"Is everything Okay Aoi-Chan? Did Ejiro-Kun get a little bold with you? Hehe.", I heard Yui-Chan's voice pick as Himari-Chan and Akio fought in the background.

"Why couldn't I walk her home?! My Hime-Sama is stuck with that deceiving Devil, Ejiro.", Akio-San's voice rang out before a crash occurred soon after.

"You know he's the one walking her, you stupid moron!!", Himari-Chan responded before someone got punched.

I blatantly ignored them after that and got back to talking with Yui-Chan. I groaned a little as I shifted his weight away from my bad arm. Yui-Chan worriedly asked if I was straining myself after getting sent to the hospital. They know I got hurt enough to be sent to the hospital but they don't know the extent of my wounds. If they did, then they would have never allowed me to walk home.

Knowing them, they would have called their mom and begged one of them to pick us up. Those girls would also constantly baby me at school. More than they do. Too bad Kurosaki can't be that kind. He was at the hospital when they told him how severe my wounds were. Yet that bastard wouldn't even help. That hurt me even more than my physical wounds did.

"Um, Ejiro-San passed out so I was wondering where I should take him. I'm Crashing at a friend's house right now so my place is out of the question.", I told her in confidentiality.

I could have sworn Akio-San cheered in the excitement in the background while the two girls scolded him for whatever pervy thoughts he's having. If he thought he'd be sleeping in the same room as us just because he's Himari-Chan's family, then he'd wake up to a fist to his groan. I won't tolerate nonconsensual pervy stuff.

"Just bring him to my house. His Oba-San can come to pick him up from here when she takes Akio-Kun as well. It's kind of a walk here so why don't you spend the night and we can walk to school tomorrow since exams are tomorrow.", Yui-Chan suggested and I instantly agreed.

Akio-San made a big ruckus about having to leave as the line cut out. After hanging up, I had to pull another amazing stunt to get my phone back into my hand and text Teru that I'll be at a friend's house to get some final studying in. Then I told her not to tell Kurosaki because I'm getting back at that jerk for leaving me to do some heavy lifting.

She instantly agreed and began complaining about him but she made me out to be so fragile and that kind of embarrassed me so I just told her I'd deal with him. After wrestling my phone back into my pocket, I hiked Ejiro-San higher into my arms and began the long trek To Yui-Chan's house. I haven't been there yet. We usually hung out at Himari-Chan's apartment, a manga cafe, or the Flowering Arranging Club.

Halfway along, the wound on my back began acting up and it slowed me down. My little phone break let me rest for a few minutes but I wanna pass out. I'm so tempted to just drop this surprisingly heavy dude but just a simple glance at his peacefully sleeping face had me throwing that idea out. He looks like an innocent sleeping angel. His moist lips are slightly parted as he breathes shallowly.

The wind blew his hair in and out of his face which revealed his thin-framed glasses. Through his glasses, I could see his long lashes that fluttered as his eyes moved under his eyelid. If not for his obviously manly build, then I would have thought Ejiro-San was a very shy girl when we first introduce ourselves. He had hidden behind Akio-San like a trembling lamb.

"Aoi-Chan! Over here!", I heard Yui-Chan's calm voice shouting.

Her voice pulled me away from Ejiro-San's sleeping face. I looked to a little restaurant front that Yui-Chan's waving from. Why didn't we just study here if they owned a cafe? I know they said we need somewhere quiet but her mom couldn't be that loud during work hours. Could she? I limped my way over as Yui-Chan who ushered me inside.

She noticed my limping and her gaze turned into a worried frown. Yui-Chan tucked her long dark hair behind her ear as she examined me. She looks just like a mother doting on her child. I let a small smile as Yui-Chan quickly guided me over to an empty booth. As soon as my knees hit the edge of the bench, I instantly plopped Ejiro-San down and picked my bag up off his chest.

When his weight no longer weighed me down, I sat down in the seat opposite of him. I caught my breath and let my body rest against the back of the. Man, I'm beat and my back is killing me. My arms a little sore but I have my pain meds in my bag so I'll sneak away later to take them. I have another hour before I'm allowed to take more.

"Here's a drink on the house. My mother will scold me if I don't offer you something in return for bringing Ejiro-Kun back even after he fainted. His Oba-San should be here in half an hour.", Yui-Chan offered me some water and I greedily gulped it down.

With a heavy hand, I set my glass down as soon as I finished. The thud of the glass hitting the table startled the sleeping Ejiro-San. I soon heard the sound of Ejiro-San waking up. He groaned and sat up in his seat holding his head still seeming confused about what happened. Then he looked up and connected eyes with me.

His memories seemed to be slowly coming back. Ejiro-San's mouth dropped open like a flytrap as he stared at me in utter embarrassment. He didn't even say a word as he rushing away from me. I continued to sit at the table while watching Ejiro-San flee up the stairs with a tomato-red face.

"Ah... he's quite shy, isn't he?", I asked trying the break the growing tension as Yui-Chan stood a few feet away facepalming.

"Yeah... Shy.", Yui-Chan awkwardly responded as we stood in silence.

"Aoi-Sama, you came for me!! Himari-Teme tried to keep me from you.", Akio-San shouted as he raced from the back of the cafe.

He lept over the counter and ran at me. As soon as he got within two feet of me, I simply moved out of the booth seat and let him crash into it instead. I ignored his pitiful whining as an older lady showed up from the back to shoo him away. I followed Yui-Chan upstairs while Akio-San is dragged away while pouting.

"That's my Oba. She's the one who put the boys in their place. Himari-Chan's in the bath right now so she'll be back soon.", Yui-Chan assured me when I started looking around.

I felt myself gasping in awe of the upstairs living area. It looked so cute and constantly festive with the decorations they chose. Yui-Chan settled me down on the four-seater couch before she left the room for a moment. I took this chance to pop in a lollipop and chill. After a few moments of silence, I decided to send Daisy a quick text since I've nothing better to do.

'Hey, Daisy! I got invited over to a friend's house since I had to carry one of our friends that fainted. I never would have gotten to experience this if Kurosaki wasn't being an asshole so I guess I'll thank him later after making him worry about me a little. I'll get first place on exams tomorrow so I hope you're rooting for me.'

'It's to uphold my honor and to shut that blonde bastard up. I don't care about that gift. I'm not a little kid anymore. By the way, daisy, do you think I should start trying new appearances. Yui-Chan and Himari-Chan have been trying to get me to try some lip tints to make me seem more mature. Do I need to look more mature since I'm already a junior in high school?'

I fixed any spelling mistakes and clicked send just as Yui-Chan came back with an older woman who isn't the one that dragged Akio-San away. I turned and acknowledged them. I assume this is Yui-Chan's mother. Who couldn't guess that when you look at their matching long black hair and steel-gray eyes that seemed to see right through you.

The motherly boss has appeared and she looks quite kind. Looking at Miss Kotana, you can get a picture of what Yui-Chan will look like in ten years.

"I'm so glad I get to meet the lady my nephews have been obsessed about. Oh, you look so darling with that little grumpy pout on your face. Why couldn't you be my daughter so I could doll you up?! Yui-Chan only likes plain Kimonos and Himari-Chan won't sit still long enough to do her makeup!", Mrs. Kotana exclaimed in frustration but it was quite softly.

She leaned forward and hugged me. I'm not used to physical affection but I kept quiet. To not be rude to the host, I hugged this kind woman back before Yui-Chan ripped her away from me. I stood by with a nervous grin on my face while Yui-Chan began scolding her mom for making me uncomfortable. I just waved her off with a small smile on my face and pulled out one of my new lollipops to chew on.

"Ah! It's okay Yui-Chan. I don't really get to experience motherly affection so it felt... nice.", I shyly admitted wondering why I said something so pitiful when I saw the looks on their faces.

"That's it! I'm adopting you. Aoi-Chan is now my daughter. I'll spoil and dress her up as I please.", Mrs. Kotana firmly said while dragging me off for a small makeover.

+++++++++++++++++++++ Time Skip

I had more fun than I would have expected. We started the night off by getting rid of the boys, then we started on the hair. Lots of laughter echoed throughout the cafe when we made late-night snacks in the kitchen. Then the last few hours before bed were spent gossiping about the boys in our lives. Even when I spent three hours becoming a living doll for Yui-Chan's mother, I enjoyed every moment. Yui-Chan, Himari-Chan, and I fell asleep curled up on Yui-Chan's bed.

The next morning Mrs. Kotana begged to do my makeup before we left for school. At first, I protested because I know she had to get the cafe ready. She assured me that she can wait until she's ready. I reluctantly let myself be selfish and agreed. Now with Mrs. Kotana's good luck charm that she cast on my makeover, I'm sure to pass this exam while looking sexy as well. Well, those were her words to be exact.

My studying attire is shed away and I'm only wearing my reading glasses. I'm trying not to chew through my sixth lollipop as I finished up my second exam of the day. I heard Futari-Teme snickering behind me. This threw me off my groove and I filled in the wrong answer bubble. Sighing in frustration, I grabbed my eraser and fixed my mistake before moving on. What got her so giddy during an exam?

Ever since we got these seats, this bitch has always been annoying me with her demonic giggles and childish pranks. Towards the end of the test, something hard hits me in the back of the head. This caused a loud sound as my head flew down and connected with the desk. That smack, in turn, cracked my reading glasses. I'm forced to remove them after I lifted my head from the desk. My head throbbed and the test questions looked slightly blurry.

Other students glanced back to see what caused that loud noise. They first saw me glaring down at my test with blood dripping from the bridge of my nose where my broken glasses cut. Then they looked to a lone notebook on the ground and connected the dots with who is gleefully giggling behind me. I looked down at the notebook and noticed that it's my notebook that someone stole before class.

I guess that thieving bitch wanted to return it to the back of my head. I silently picked the book up and put it back in my bag before I got back to the exam. Many gazes kept returning to me but I ignored them and focused on not bleeding on my exam. Students tried to whisper among themselves about my new look but the teacher was quick to nip that in the bud.

"Try to keep your bag zipped up during tests Miss Kurebayashi or I might have to fail you for cheating. You're a straight-A student so I'll let it go only this once.", The teacher droned out.

She already knows full well that the sound she heard wasn't my book falling out of my bag. For the last half an hour of this exam, I had a growing headache as I tried to focus on what was being said in the questions. Reading this without my glasses is giving me a migraine. I either needed to squint through the cracks or abandon them all together until I get a new pair.

As soon as the exams for this period were over, I hurried out of the classroom to see the nurse for some pain medication for my head and a bandage for my nose. I'll hold off on pain meds until lunch and take my prescribed medicine then. It will help with my headache and my back wound. I raced through the doorway about to ask the nurse for some bandaids when I saw Teru on one of the beds in the nurse's office.

"Teru, what the fuck?!", I exclaimed seeing her in the nurse's office taking care of a bleeding nose.

"Aneki, why are you here?", My sister asked pointing everyone's attention at me.

"I fell asleep during an exam and smacked my head on the desk. It broke my glasses so I need a bandage for my nose..", I told Teru half of the truth while heading to the cabinet filled with bandages.

"Don't call me the prettiest now. The new counselor is even prettier. Even your Onee-Chan looks so pretty today.", That flirty nurse complimented and I put a bandage on my nose.

"She was talking to Kurosaki earlier outback. The custodian. I wonder if they're friends? They seem to know each other.", Miss Nurse pushed the attention towards that punk and I was starting to feel something fishy from this woman.

Why is she butting into Kurosaki's business? Despite her nosey attitude, I couldn't help but focus on what she said. It makes me a little irritated for some reason. My eye twitched in uncertainty as Teru and her friend gave me weird looks from behind the nurse. To avoid the stares of my sister and her friend, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pineapple-flavored lollipop. I chewed on the poor candy as a distraction. When could they read me so well?

"Oh no. Kurosaki and woman? Could she be his lover? Aoi-Chan, have you heard anything?", Haruka-San asked faking her concern while trying to tease me.

"I... don't know anything! I'm not interested in anything that blond bastard does! Go bother Teru with your interrogation!", I denied quite defensively as I knawed on my lollipop.

I know deep down in my heart that it upset me and had me craving a smoke. Kurosaki has a girlfriend and that's who he must have been talking about that day. The day I was hiding behind the flowerbed and sulking. What would I know about his love life though? We talk quite a lot about Daisy and my siblings but Kurosaki never talks about himself. How much more don't I know about him?


End file.
